Memorias vikingas
by skayue-chan
Summary: serie de Drabbles que cuentan por todo lo que han pasado juntos Hipo y Astrid junto a sus amigos y como pareja
1. Chapter 1

**Me he dado cuenta que este Fandom ha estado algo inactivo y la verdad yo sigo fanatizada tanto con las películas de "como entrenar a tu dragón" como las dos series, y claro que cuando vi el tráiler de la tercera parte pegue el grito en el cielo, esta demás decir que espero con impaciencia el estreno de la película. ¿al fin habrá boda hiccdrid? Haaaaaay si pasa eso me va a valer que este en el cine, yo pegare el mega grito de fangirl jajajajaja.**

 **Ok pues como dije este fandom lo he visto inactivo así que pues hare mi contribución, quizá ya la mayoría allá olvidado esta sección porque la serie de Netflix "carrera al borde" ya tuvo su última temporada este año pero yo ya la he visto dos veces y sigo fanatizada con todos sus personajes, en especial con mi Ship favorita Hiccdrid, he leído varias fic de ellos en el fandom, algunos ya los leí más de dos veces. Algunas son historias alternas, es decir, ubicadas en otros tiempos que también son excelentes pero lo que a mi me encanta es el universo vikingo, en especial por los dragones que son mis criaturas mitológicas favoritas. Por ello la temática de mi fan fic será una serie de Drables que se centra mayormente alrededor del Hiccdrid.**

 **Me basare en la idea de temas siguiendo el orden del abecedario pero en lugar de hacer dos fanfics para cada personaje aquí será en uno solo alternando a cada uno, es decir, primero narra Asdrid y en el siguiente narra Hipo. También no solo usare una palabra, aquí será un titulo completo que inicie con la letra correspondiente, por ejemplo el primero de hoy que se titula "zarpazo de dragón" donde narra Astrid.**

 **Por último, hago aclaración que cada capítulo está situado antes, durante y después de la serie carrera al borde, así como lo que paso durante y tras la segunda película, ósea que Hipo, Astrid y compañía tendrán entre 18 y 25 años. La narrativa se basara en la idea de presente y pasado pero en eso no tendrán problema en ubicarse.**

 **Pues bien ya explicada la temática comencemos con el primer capitulo**

 **ZARPAZO DE DRAGON.**

 **UNA CICATRIZ DE VALENTIA Y AMOR**

(Astrid)

Nunca creí que algún día alguien provocara que me invadiera un odioso bochorno que no lograba apaciguar con nada, incluso me fui volando con Tormenta como si mi vida dependiese de ello pero ni el viento fresco ha podido quitarme el maldito sonrojo de mi cara, sería demasiado vergonzoso si alguien me ve así, es decir, Astrid Hofferson, la más ruda vikinga y jinete de dragón sonrojada? No, no, a nadie, ni siquiera al culpable de que me encuentre en esta situación le permitiría verme así, por eso lo primero era que se me bajara la sangre del rostro.

Tras un largo vuelo decidí aterrizar en el bosque para caminar un rato con Tormenta siguiéndome de cerca, trataba de sacarme de la cabeza la escena que impedía que mi rostro volviera a su tonalidad normal. ¿Por qué justo se me tenía que ocurrir entrar a la fragua en ese preciso instante? Por lo menos hubiese anunciado mi presencia pero Dioses, obviamente nunca imagine que me encontraría con Hipo quitándose la camisa dándome la espalda justo cuando iba entrando, como tampoco pensé que me afectaría tanto verlo. Y debo admitirlo, con el pasar de los años su musculatura ha ido en aumento, no exageradamente pero si le hace verse mucho más varonil, en especial por aquella cicatriz en su espalda que de hecho yo misma cure cuando lo hirieron, creo que aquel día no me efecto tanto debido a que me encontraba muy preocupado por detener el sangrado.

Inevitablemente empiezo a recordar ese día, esa cicatriz no solo le daba el aire de vikingo rudo que le hacía verse bastante atractivo, también era la representación de la heroica hazaña que hizo por mí, ese cicatriz del zarpazo de dragón era una marca clara de valentía y amor.

(Normal pov)

Krogan y sus cazadores estaban una vez más tras el grupo de jinetes que solo trataban de proteger a tan magnifica especie. Era algo irónico que siendo cazadores de dragones montaran a unos, pero ellos los trataban como esclavos mientras que para los jinetes eran mucho más que un medio de transporte y combate, eran sus amigos, sus aliados y siempre procuraban por su bien estar. Por ello el joven líder, primer domador de dragones, ya estaba desesperado por acabar con su cruel negocio, quería que todos viviesen en paz con ellos.

-cuidado Astrid! – _le advierte Hipo del ataque de uno de los hombres de Krogan que por poco alcanza a la vikinga pero gracias a su advertencia a los increíbles reflejos de jinete y dragona lo esquivan a tiempo._

-excelente maniobra nena – _ella gruñe en agradecimiento_ – será mejor que nos separemos…. Alguien los tienen que alejar del nido de los ala cambiante – _le propone a Hipo que volaba junto a ella en chimuelo._

Resulta que los cazadores atacaron la isla de los ala cambiante con la absurda ambición de usar su piel por sus propiedades de camuflaje, era algo de lo más insensato y estúpido, no sabían con certeza que esa peculiaridad siguiese funcionando aún muertos pero a ellos no les importaba.

Extrañamente Hipo no respondió a la propuesta de Astrid, se quedó pensativo y serio mirando atrás de ellos donde tres cazadores más montados en sus dragones estaban peligrosamente cerca de ellos. Vuelve su vista a la isla, una gran y dura batalla se estaba llevando a cabo, los demás chicos seguramente peleaban ferozmente contra Krogan para proteger a los dragones de la isla. Por su mirada, Astrid podía adivinar el debate mental que debía estar pasando Hipo, era obvio que no quería dejarla sola en una lucha de uno contra tres pero al mismo tiempo quería ayudar a los otros.

-Astrid….

-no te preocupes por mi Hipo – _le aclara antes de que lo fuese a decir. El la mira con inquietud_ – yo acabare con esos sujetos fácilmente – g _esticula chocando su puño con la palma de su mano_ – debes ir a dirigir a los demás y en cuanto mande a esos sujetos al océano estaré con ustedes

-no seas muy ruda con ellos – _sonríe de lado para luego irse volando velozmente a la isla. Si había alguien quien podría detenerlos era Hipo por eso era necesario que se fuera ayudar a los otros_

-vamos chica – _le dice a su dragona que se da media vuelta para encarar a los cazadores que se acercaban_ – démosle a esos sujetos lo que se merecen – _Tormenta gruñe poderosamente_

Emitiendo un grito digno de guerrera vikinga vuela directo a ellos, no los dejaría seguir avanzando a la isla a más cazadores, ya de por si sus demás amigos parecían estar teniendo una dura batalla con los cazadores que se habían adelantado. Su estrategia fue provocarlos para que la siguieran, cosa que resulto fácil, únicamente tuvo que dar algunos ataques de púas mientras les hacia algunos comentarios que les dio en su orgullo. Voló hasta quedar lo más alejada de la isla así como a la parte más profunda del océano donde comenzó el feroz contra ataque, quizá eran tres contra uno pero Astrid y Tormenta tenían una ventaja sobre ellos, su lazo. La coordinación entre jinete y dragona era perfecta, se cubrían una a la otra sin necesitar alguna orden.

La estrategia era que comenzaran a impacientarse, para ello Astrid debía ser muy astuta y esquivar tanto los ataques con fuego de los dragones como las flechas de los cazadores, en un par de ocasiones estuvieron a punto de herirla pero su fiel compañera con alas la protegía en todo momento. Astrid se percató que los dragones de los cazadores se dieron cuenta de cómo la Nander cuidaba a un humano y viceversa, fue entonces que un brillante plan se le ocurrió.

-muy bien, ya es hora Tormenta – _gruñe en señal de entender_

Entonces se van en picada directo al océano o eso fue lo que aparentaba hacer. Los cazadores ríen confiados siguiendo a la jinete sin sospechar que caían directo en su trampa. Uno de ellos dispara una de esas flechas envenenadas pero la Nander la esquiva elevándose haciendo una curva cerrada, la flecha va directo al agua donde no tarda en aparecer un caldero chorreante. En cuanto vio a los dragones apresados con cadenas estos parecieron comunicarse ya que los libero de sus captores sin hacerles daño a ellos, y una vez libres se fueron volando de ahí mientras que el dragón acuático vuelve al océano.

-excelente trabajo nena…. – _le acaricia la barbilla_ – ahora vayamos ayudar a los demás – _o esa era su intención hasta que a lo lejos observo a tres barcos con basto armamento. Si llegaban a la isla mientras sus amigos se enfrentaban con los otros cazadores capturarían fácilmente a los ala cambiante. El ir a advertirles no era opción, podría ser demasiado tarde_ – no nos queda de otra – _murmura decidida_ – a ellos Tormenta!

Con hacha en mano vuelan a toda velocidad directo a los barcos atacando con una bola de fuego para luego alejarse y evitar que las capturaran con sus redes a prueba de dragones, aquella estrategia de atacar y huir era efectiva pero lenta y muy agotadora para la Nander, apenas habían derribado uno de los tres barcos y Tormenta ya comenzaba a cansarse. Sus aleteos comenzaban a ser erráticos, apenas le quedaban fuerzas para mantenerse en vuelo. Quería dejarla descansar unos momentos pero unos ganchos con cadenas iban directo a ellas, estaban demasiado cerca para poder esquivarlos, su captura era inminente sin embargo dicha cadena fue desviada por un poderoso ataque de plasma. Acercándose a gran velocidad pudo ver a chimuelo y a Hipo quien vuela en picada junto con los otros jinetes a acabar con los barcos restantes.

-tranquila chica… - _acaricia su mentón_ – lo has hecho muy bien, descansa

-estos sujetos son peor que una plaga – _se queja Patan llegando con los otros tras derribar los barcos_ – parece que cada día se multiplican

\- ¿de dónde diablos saca Krogan a tantos idiotas que le obedezcan? – _cuestiona brutilda_

-quizá descubrió la manera de hacer una horda de clones descerebrados que obedecen ciegamente a sus órdenes – _brutacio sacando una de sus absurdas teorías_

-en fin, lo siguiente es reubicar a los ala cambiante a otra isla donde no los puedan encontrar – _ordena Hipo a lo que todos asentimos_

-conozco el sitio perfecto – _dice Patapez adelantándose mientras los gemelos y Patan lo seguían_

-Astrid…. – _esta se vuelve a verlo_ \- ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Ninguna de ustedes está herida? – _pregunta viendo tanto a Astrid como a Tormenta en busca de alguna herida grave. Ella solo niega tranquila con la cabeza_ – fue muy valiente lo que hiciste al quedarte deteniendo a los barcos, si se hubiesen acercado no sé qué hubiese sido de los ala cambiante o de nosotros…. Gracias – _le sonríe orgulloso_

-no tienes nada que agradecer, es nuestro deber como jinetes de dragones

-sabía que podía contar completamente contigo para cubrirnos las espaldas – _los ojos verdes se prenden fijamente en Astrid que inevitablemente se siente indefensa ante su mirada, sensación que Hipo ignora que provoca en ella_

-y yo contigo para ayudarme en el justo momento en que más te necesito – _ambos comparten entre ellos una mutua sonrisa y mirada que era mucho más que de simple compañerismo_

Dicho momento especial que compartían sin necesidad de palabras es cortado cuando Hipo cambia de un momento a otro su gentil mirada a una expresión de total pánico al desviar su vista a espaldas de Astrid. Todo parece volverse a cámara lenta en cuanto Chimuelo guiado por Hipo empuja a Tormenta obligándolas a dar vueltas en el aire. Cuando se estabilizan Astrid ve una escena que le estremece el corazón, Hipo cayendo inconsciente al mar mientras el dragón de Krogan tenía al furia nocturna preso entre sus garras. Miraba uno y al otro debatiéndose que debía hacer primero, no podía dejar de se llevaran a Chimuelo, Hipo jamás le perdonaría que lo haya abandonado pero si no rescataba a dicho jinete este se ahogaría. Le rogaba al mismísimo Odín que le enviara una señal de que lo debía hacer.

Y como si realmente del Padre de todo la hubiese escuchado en su ruego interno, de la nada aparecen varios ala cambiante que atacaban directamente a los cazadores procurando no herir a los dragones que estos tenían presos obligando al dragón de Krogan soltar a Chimuelo. Astrid no lo pensó dos veces para saltar de la Nander en vuelo y caer en lomo de chimuelo para ayudarlo a volar, no fue necesario que Astrid le dijera que fueran por Hipo, su fiel dragón fue lo primero que hizo. El jinete seguía inconsciente al sacarlo del agua pero seguía respirando, debían de regresar a la orilla del dragón lo más rápido posible, así que les informo a todos que su líder estaba herido y debían atenderlo, por lo menos el resto de los cazadores ya se habían retirado gracias a la intervención de los ala cambiante.

-Hipo…. ¿pero que le paso? – _pregunta preocupado Patapez al ver a su líder inconsciente en los brazos de Astrid montando a Chimuelo_

-Krogan estaba por atacarme por la espalda pero Hipo me quito recibiendo el mismo el golpe – _dice sintiéndose terriblemente culpable sin embargo Chimuelo emite un tenue ronroneo transmitiéndole que no tuvo la culpa_ – gracias chimuelo – _acaricia su cabeza_ – supongo que él me diría que era lo menos que podía hacer tras que yo me arriesgue quedándome a detener los barcos – _mira a Hipo que estaba frente suyo, al tratar de acomodarlo siente en su espalda un líquido tibio. Miro su mano la cual estaba manchada de rojo_ – Hipo está sangrando!... aceleren el vuelo! – _ni siquiera se aseguró que en verdad la siguiesen cuando acelero_

-Astrid tenemos compañía – _dice brutilda atrás suyo_

Lo primero que pensó al oír tales palabras fue que Krogan y sus hombres habían regresado, pero no era tal compañía. Se trataban de los ala cambiante que los seguían, varios iban muy atentos al jinete inconsciente que llevaba Astrid entre sus brazos, sin duda estaban preocupados y en deuda por aquel que los defendió. En verdad que Hipo se ha ganado el nombre de amo de los dragones.

-supongo que tendrán que ir con nosotros – _dice Astrid_

Inmediatamente que llegaron a la orilla del dragón llevaron a Hipo a su cabaña donde Astrid les pidió que se retiraran para poder curarlo, afortunadamente le habían pedido a Gothy una generosa cantidad de ungüento medicinal para algún percance como este. Le quito con cuidado su traje de batalla dejando su torso desnudo encontrándose con la herida de una profunda garra de dragón que seguía sangrando. Rápidamente limpio la herida y le unto el ungüento despejando el doloroso pensamiento de que estuvo a punto de perderlo. Vendo su torso y lo recostó cuidadosamente en su cama, ella por su parte se quedó a lado suyo sentada en una silla siendo acompañada por Chimuelo y Tormenta quienes se acurrucaron a un lado de la cama del jinete cuyo rostro estaba sereno. Respiraba con tranquilidad signo de que el peligro ya ha pasado, solo necesitaba reponer las fuerzas que le quito la pérdida de sangre.

-tranquilo…. – _acaricia a Chimuelo tratando de calmarlo cuando este se acercó a su amigo tras que este emitió un leve quejido entre sueños_ – se pondrá bien…. Sobrevivió a una batalla contra muerte roja o no? – _al mencionar tal incidente Chimuelo voltea a ver la pierna metálica de Hipo, era increíble como los dragones podían expresar tantas cosas como los humanos_ – tómalo como un pago por haberte disparado – _dice divertida cosa que funciona para calmar al dragón que vuelve a recostarse._

Al igual que los dragones, Astrid no quiso apartarse de su lado, una parte de ella seguía inquieta por Hipo a pesar que le dijo a Chimuelo que saldría de esta. Pensar que estaba herido por su culpa, por protegerla.

Cuando iniciaron su relación, una que al comienzo era un secreto entre los dos hasta que sus amigos los descubrieron besándose, ambos acordaron que pese a lo que sentían el uno por otro no podían dejar que fuese causa de hacer juicios imparciales, tanto con sus amigos como en las constantes batallas en las que inevitablemente se veían involucrados. Tan solo podían protegerse hasta cierto límite como siempre ha sido, claro que pese a lo que hablaron ella estaba consiente que dicho trato no tendría validez en alguna situación de peligro, ella arriesgaría todo si era necesario para salvarlo y tal como ocurrió hoy, Hipo tampoco dudaría en hacer lo mismo por ella.

-entonces hasta qué punto podemos protegernos según tu? – _le reclama al jinete que seguía durmiendo_ – acaso hasta el punto que pierdas un brazo por mi culpa? – _entonces observa como los ojos de Hipo se van abriendo poco a poco dejando ver aquel verde bosque en el que solía perderse cuando la miraba fijamente_

-un ligero zarpazo en la espalda es un precio bajo por proteger a M´lady – _dice con voz débil y adormilada pero sonriéndole con cariño a dicha rubia que por más ruda que sea no pudo evitar que sus ojos celestes se humedecieran por la felicidad de ver que su novio al fin despertaba. Chimuelo fue el primero en ir a saludarlo alegre lamiéndole la cara a su amigo que ríe por las cosquillas causadas por la lengua áspera del reptil –_ basta amigo, sabes que eso no se quita…. Aaaagh – _se queja de un leve dolor en su costado haciendo a su dragón retroceder preocupado_ – descuida no es nada – _acaricia a su dragón en la cabeza_

-la herida que te hicieron fue muy profunda, no podrás moverte mucho por un tiempo, incluso no es recomendable que vueles – _ante lo que dijo, Chimuelo baja la cabeza en signo de tristeza_ – lo siento chico pero es por su bien

-supongo que fuiste tú quien me curo verdad? – _pregunta que era más una afirmación. Astrid sin mirarle directamente solo asiente con la cabeza_ – vaya… me sorprendes Astrid – _dice tratando de aligerar un poco el pesado ambiente que se sentía entre su novia y él al tiempo que trata de recargarse en el respaldo de su cama, tarea que se le dificulta debido a la debilidad de su cuerpo por las recientes heridas así que Astrid le ayuda para que no se mueva mucho_ – no sabía que sabias de curaciones

-solo lo más básico, si tus heridas hubiesen sido más graves hubiéramos tenido que ir directamente con Gothy – _no le miro directamente a la cara en ningún momento, incluso se dio la media vuelta. Hipo se percató que algo raro le pasaba a su novia_ – y quién sabe si hubiésemos llegado a tiempo – _murmura pero es algo que claramente alcanza a escuchar_ – hasta qué punto podemos protegernos Hipo? – _repite la pregunta que le hizo mientras estaba dormido_

-Astrid….

-no te imaginas el miedo que tuve al ver que estabas sangrando! – _lo encara molesta pero teniendo notables lagrimas acumuladas en sus ojos. Hipo se sorprendió ante eso, Astrid era de las personas que nunca lloraba frente a alguien_ – pensé que Krogan te había atravesado con su espada…. Creí que ya era tarde…. Que te había perdido para siempre – _su voz sonaba reclamante pero sobre todo entre cortada_ – tuve demasiado miedo Hipo – _trata de calmarse limpiándose los ojos, como odiaba no poder controlar en ocasiones sus emociones._

-lo sé – _dice firme y serio_ – te equivocas al decir que no me imagino el miedo que sentiste ya que yo he sentido el mismo temor en varias ocasiones…. – _Astrid le miro atenta –_ aquella vez que no regresabas de tu paseo con Tormenta y vi que el clima empeoraba, cuando vi que te hundías en el mar y al sacarte no respondías…. La vez que te enfermaste por el azote de Odín y resultaba que la única cura era un dragón supuestamente extinto, Astrid sentí una tremenda angustia al tener el tiempo consumiendo tu vida….. también la vez que te encontré inconsciente en los establos que se caía en llamas – _ella lo escucha sin saber que decir, era cierto, ella muchas veces estuvo en peligro de muerte pero Hipo en todo momento llegaba justo a tiempo para salvarla_ – eso de protegernos hasta cierto punto creo que implica el ser impulsivos y hacer lo que sea para salvar al otro…. Ya que sé perfectamente que tu harías lo mismo por mí – _le sonríe encantadoramente y ella va a sentarse a su lado_ – lamento mucho haberte preocupado

-creo que nunca dejaremos de preocuparnos el uno por el otro – _dice recargándose en el hombro de su novio quien le rodea con cuidado por la cintura_ – gracias por salvarme Hipo

-no hay nada que agradecer, tu hubieses echo lo mismo por mí – _le beso con cariño su cabeza_ – y si la única opción para salvarte la vida fuese que perdiera otra pierna no lo dudaría ni un segundo – _responde la otra pregunta de su novia que le hizo al estar semidormido_

-ni creas que permitiré que tengas que tomar tal decisión Hipo Hadok – _le amenaza picándolo en el pecho_ – antes, cualquiera que se atreva a amenazarte tendrá que pasar sobre mi cadáver

-uuff, compadezco al pobre ingenuo que tenga que enfrentarse con una enfurecida Astrid que sería mucho más letal que la muerte roja – _ambos ríen divertidos ante lo dicho_ – confió totalmente en ti para cuidarme la espalda Astrid…. Por eso yo haré todo a mi alcance para cuidarte…. Siempre estaré para ti en todo momento, no importa lo ruda y hábil guerrera que seas – _la mira dejando en claro sus palabras mientras iba acercando su rostro al de ella_

-¿debo tomarme eso como un reto Hadok? – _pregunta entre competitiva y coqueta muy cerca del rostro de castaño, divirtiéndose con el leve nerviosismo que le provoco_ – porque ese es un juego que se puede jugar entre dos – _comienza a entre cerrar sus ojos_

-puedes tomártelo como quieras señorita competitiva – _sonríe prácticamente rosándole los labios_ – pero cada vez que arriesgues tu vida por mí…. Bueno…. No me reclames que yo haga alguna locura por ti

-pues en ese caso por cada tontería que hagas yo…. – _Hipo puso fin a aquel debate que estaba por comenzar sellando sus labios con los suyos_

Comenzó como un beso suave, lleno de cariño y alivio de verse a salvo un día más. Se separaron apenas unos milímetros viéndose con los ojos entre cerrados dedicándose una pequeña sonrisa antes de volver a unir sus labios, esta vez, haciendo esa clásica muestra de afecto un poco más apasionada pero sin perder esa inocencia al ser prácticamente nuevos en esto de tener una relación de pareja. Se tuvieron que separar de golpe debido al grito inconfundible de Patan combinado con las risas burlonas de los gemelos tras oírse un escandaloso estruendo.

-oh por Thor ahora que están haciendo? – _exclama Hipo manteniendo en lo posible su paciencia_

-hay no, los ala cambiante – _dice Astrid golpeándose mentalmente_

-los ala cambiante están aquí? – _eso no era bueno_

-ellos nos siguieron, al parecer estaban preocupados de ver inconsciente a quien los defendió – _Hipo suspira resignado_

-pues tenemos que llevarlos a alguna isla antes que los gemelos provoquen que destruyan la orilla – _trata de levantarse pero la mano de Astrid colocada en su pecho se lo impide_

-ni hablar…. Tu no puedes volar con esas heridas

-Astrid esta vez no es como cuando se quedan por la migración…. Son demasiados y no quiero ni imaginarme lo que harán esos dos teniendo a tantos ala cambiante – _desgraciadamente tenía toda la razón, y no tenía caso decirle que ella se encargaría porque Hipo no se quedaría quieto, terminaría siguiéndolos para asegurarse que se quedaran en una isla apropiada_

-de acuerdo tu ganas – _le ayuda a levantarse con cuidado. Hipo no pudo ocultar el leve dolor que sus heridas le provocaban pero si se mantenía volando con calma no corría peligro de que le volvieran a sangrar_ – pero yo montare a Chimuelo y tu iras detrás de mí – _le condiciona firmemente, a Hipo no le queda de otra que aceptar dicha condición, bien sabía que no le ganaría en un debate a Astrid_

(Astrid)

La vida de un vikingo, a pesar de ya tener poderosos aliados voladores escupe fuego, es de enfrentar constantes riesgos, nuestra vida muchas veces se ve rodeada de peligros pero gracias a los Dioses seguimos aquí.

En fin, creo que ya era hora de regresar, el aire del bosque me ayudo a quitarme el sonrojo de la cara, además tenía algo muy importante que quería entregarle a Hipo como obsequio de compromiso, sé que ya hace mucho el me dio dicho obsequio que de echo traigo puesto en este momento y que a pesar que ese día yo no encontré nada que regalarle él no se molestó y me dijo que yo era su mejor regalo pero aun así se supone que yo también debo entregarle algo y bueno, es mejor tarde que nunca y es que encontrar algo que el ingenioso de Hipo Hadok no tenga o se haya fabricado él mismo era una tarea casi imposible, creo que era mucho más sencillo encontrar un el nido de los furia nocturna. Pero por fin pude encontrar algo que sé que no tenía, se trataba de un broche que tenía grabado precisamente la figura de un furia nocturna y a mí se me ocurrió agregarle la figura de un Nander pero como yo no poseo esa habilidad artesanal de mi novio tuve que pedirle ayuda a Bocon para que realizar tal tarea y el resultado final fue este broche de plata con las figuras de un furia nocturna y una Nander jugando, ya ansiaba dárselo y ver su expresión.

-Hipo? – _le llamo al entrar nuevamente a la fragua, oía el familiar sonido del fuego siendo avivado. Me voy adentrando más y de nueva cuenta me lo encontró sin camisa de espaldas dejándome a la vista su cicatriz. Sentía otra vez ese vergonzoso bochorno en mi rostro, pero decidí alejarlo diciéndome que no podía estar así de nerviosa, estamos comprometidos después de todo_

-buenas tardes M´lady – _se voltea a saludarme con esa expresión calmada tan común en él, aunque no sé si es imaginación mía pero me parece ver un brillo diferente en sus verdes ojos en cuanto me vio_ – vaya, hace un par de semanas que no te veía

-el próximo jefe de Berk no es el único que tiene ocupaciones – _digo tratando en lo posible de ocultar mi sonrojo ¿Cómo él puede estar frente a mí sin camisa como si nada?_ Lo más seguro es que el muy distraído ni se ha percatado que no la traía _–_ debes estar haciendo algo realmente importante…. Estas aquí a la primera hora de la mañana y no sales hasta que anochece

-bueno en efecto…. Es algo de suma importancia y quería que fuera perfecto – _sonríe nervioso llevando una mano a su nuca, esto era sospechoso_ – por eso me la he vivido aquí dentro…. – _me mira con ternura y yo hago lo mismo, como lo he extrañado estos días sin estar un rato a solas con él_ – se te ve muy lindo el collar de compromiso

-gracias…. Sabes?, yo nunca te di un regalo de compromiso Hipo – _bajo mi mirada a mi mano donde tenía oculto el broche_

-Astrid…. No te preocupes por eso, sabes que tu….

-me tomo mucho tiempo pero – _lo interrumpo_ – al fin pude dar con algo que el ingenioso Hipo Haddok no tuviera o hubiese inventado ya – _entonces le dejo ver lo que traía en mi mano_

-Astrid…. – _es lo único que pronuncia al tomarlo entre sus manos, se le quedo observando, yo conocía esa mirada, eran los mismos ojos de fascinación que ponía al descubrir un nuevo lugar o una nueva raza de dragón. No necesite palabras, supe claramente que le había gustado_ – tu…. – _sonríe con tal ternura que casi me siento derretirme_ – ven aquí – _me agarra con firmeza de la cintura atrayéndome a él y reclamando mis labios en un posesivo beso que correspondo casi de inmediato poniendo mis manos en sus fuertes hombros desnudos sintiendo como lo profundizaba más al tomar mi mejilla_ – gracias – _murmura con voz aterciopelada quedando todavía muy cerca de mi rostro_ – será mi segundo mayor tesoro

-segundo? – _le encaro alzando una ceja_

-el primero eres tu – _provoca que me vuelva a sonrojar pero ya no me era incomodo_

-¿y qué me dices de Chimuelo? – _solo juego, no es que quisiera competir por la atención de Hipo con un dragón, yo sabía perfectamente lo importante que también era para él_

-él está en segundo lugar junto con este broche…. Solo no se lo digas – _me pide guiñándome el ojo haciéndome reír_ – vienes en un excelente momento – _me toma de la mano guiándome a otra parte de la fragua_ – justo acabo de terminar algo que ya quiero entregarte – _le veo sonriendo entusiasmado_

Me suelta de la mano y le veo sacar algo con las pinzas del barril con agua, no alcanzo a ver bien de que se trataba solo que era un objeto pequeño. Lo tienta con la punta de sus dedos asegurándose que no estuviese caliente, luego se vuelve a mí, acercándose con un gesto que hace que mi corazón empiece a latir rápidamente.

-hace como un año que te di el collar de compromiso – _toma dicho collar que colgaba de mi cuello entre sus manos_ – en ese entonces fue un compromiso entre los dos, falta hacerlo oficial para todo Berk – _mi respiración se detiene cuando toma mi mano y coloca en mi dedo índice un hermoso anillo de plata_ \- ¿Qué dices Astrid Hoferson?¿hacemos de una vez publico nuestra no muy lejana unión? – _las lágrimas de felicidad no tardan en aparecer, esto significara que ya era definitivo que Hipo y yo estaríamos juntos para siempre_

-por supuesto que si! – _me lanzo a abrazarlo, seguía un poco sudado pero lo admito, era excitante sentir su pecho y espalda desnuda_ – esto…. Es hermoso Hipo – _con razón se la pasaba encerrado aquí, este anillo era una autentica pieza de arte, de echo apenas reparaba en que había algo escrito en letra muy pequeña_ – "siempre será Hipo y Astrid" – _era una frase sumamente significativa_

-Siempre – _completa sin borrar su irresistible sonrisa_ – vamos!... convoquemos una junta en el gran salón para anunciarlo – _toma mi mano con la impulsiva intención de irnos corriendo_

-Hipo espera – _le detengo, él me mira confundido_ – por mucho que me haya gustado verte así no creo que sea apropiado que anunciemos nuestra boda de esa forma – _primero parece no comprender a lo que me refiero pero luego se mira a sí mismo y observo divertida como se pone completamente rojo. Tal como lo supuse, el muy tonto nunca se percató que estuvo todo este tiempo ante mí sin camisa_

-co-como lo siento Astrid – _tartamudea lo que me provoca más gracia_ – e-espera…. Iré a buscar mi camisa – _lo veo buscarla desesperado, típico de Hipo, cuando se concentra en algo todo a su alrededor desaparece y más si es algo de suma importancia como este anillo que ahora este en mi dedo. En lo que buscaba su camisa yo me deleito viendo aquella cicatriz ahora ya sin sentir vergüenza alguna, después de todo será algo que veré muy seguido, esa cicatriz del zarpazo de un dragón, un símbolo que representaba su valentía y amor._

 **Pues aquí tienen el primer capítulo de esta serie de Drabbles espero que les haya gustado. Durante la serie y las películas nunca hemos visto a Hipo mal herido, él siempre ha quedado como el héroe que en muchas ocasiones estuvo al borde de la muerte pero siempre salía ileso así que en este capítulo quise plantear esa temática en donde Astrid es quien lo cuida.**

 **Tarde todo un día en pasar este capítulo a computadora pero aproveche que ando convaleciente, traigo una fiebre horrible que me tuvo todo el día en cama, para comenzar con este proyecto.**

 **Creo que serán pocos los fans que lo lean pero a esos pocos les agradeciera sus comentarios de toda clase y si tienen alguna idea de tema para próximos capítulos háganmelo saber por favor, tomare con gusto sus ideas.**

 **Que Odín los bendiga y les de fuerzas!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Y aquí el segundo capítulo de esta serie de Drabbles que en su mayoría involucra a la pareja de Hipo y Astrid teniendo como referencia algunos sucesos de la serie carrera al borde y la segunda película de como entrenar a tu dragón.**

 **Este capítulo está bajo el punto de vista Hipo, es decir, se basara en algún recuerdo suyo.**

 **Tome como episodio de referencia el de capítulo de carrera al borde "mi amore el ala", que es uno de mis favoritos de la serie, digamos que es como la continuación de dicho episodio.**

 **Gracias a los pocos que me están leyendo, esperemos que se sigan sumando más.**

 **APRENDER A SER MÁS ROMANTICO**

(Hipo)

-Muy bien, veamos…. Fogata encendida listo…. Manta extendida y cesta con comida…. – _me acerco a esta asegurándome que la comida y bebidas estuviesen intactas_ – listo…. Cobertor para ambos por si hace frio…. – _reviso mi mochila_ – listo…. Un lugar seco por si llueve con madera para hacer una fogata – _voy a una cueva de buen tamaño para que cupiesen hasta dos dragones, me aseguro que no estuviese húmeda u oliera mal, me costó dejarla en condiciones pero valdrá la pena_ – listo…. ¿Qué más falta? – _me cuestiono viendo todo por milésima vez, incluso chimuelo me ve rodando sus ojos_ – oye no me critiques, quiero que todo este perfecto…. Pues parece que sí, espero que todo salga bien…. ¿Qué tal me veo yo? – _extiendo los brazos y doy una vuelta sobre mi eje. Cuando busco la opinión de mi dragón este solo ladea la cabeza de un lado a otro mirándome indiferente_ – oye eso no ayuda – _al reclamarle este solo se ríe burlón_ – bueno… ya es hora – _silbo para llamar a un terror terrible que estaba cerca, él viene de inmediato con su característica actitud juguetona. Le ato una nota a la pata y tras indicarle a quien debía entregarlo sale volando._

Quizá a estas alturas era ya algo ridículo que me pusiera nervioso por prepararle una sorpresa a Astrid, es decir, ya llevábamos un poco más de dos años de relación y no solamente es mi novia, es mi prometida pero aun así no podía evitar ponerme ansioso como ahora que le tenía preparada una velada romántica en la cala, lugar donde nuestra amistad comenzó a estrecharse más. ¿La ocasión? De hecho no es que sea alguna fecha en especial o que yo haya metido la pierna metálica haciéndola enojar, era simplemente porque me nació el tener un momento especial a solas con mi futura esposa, vaya que bien se sentía llamarla así, mi esposa. Aun no estábamos casados pero ya sería muy pronto, tan solo unas cuantas semanas más. Tuvimos que retrasar los preparativos tras los acontecimientos con Drago y la muerte de mi padre, Estoico el vasto. Ha sido muy duro para mí llevar las riendas de jefe de Berk sin él, mi madre ha sido un enorme apoyo, así como mis amigos y en especial Astrid que ha tomado varias responsabilidades para aligerarme la carga y debido a eso siento que la he descuidado mucho, ya no hemos tenido tiempo de pasar un momento juntos por ello me pareció apropiado darle esta pequeña sorpresa. Me asegure el tener todos mis deberes en orden para tener el día de hoy completamente libre, le encargue a mi mamá y a Bocón encargarse de cualquier cosa que surgiera, incluso Patapez de ofreció para vigilar a los gemelos.

No suelo hacer este tipo de cosas muy seguido por ello me encontraba muy ansioso de que todo estuviese perfecto. Quizá Astrid era una guerrera dura, fuerte, hábil y valiente pero a pesar de eso, de que toda su vida se ha entrenado en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, de batalla y como jinete de dragón pues seguía siendo una mujer que le gustaba este tipo de cosas y no por ya tener tiempo en nuestra relación, tanto de pareja como de amigos, debo dar por hecho seguro de tenerla y no tener algún detalle cariñoso con ella cosa que la verdad no se me dificultaba pero a veces tengo tanto en la cabeza que descuido ese aspecto tan de suma importancia en mi vida, y lo que menos quiero es que vuelva a creer que no me importa lo nuestro, que no la noto cada día de mi vida, no quiero que aquella vez del mal entendido por no haber notado que llevaba puesto el collar de compromiso se repita. Desde ese día tuve que aprender a ser más romántico y vaya que fue muy vergonzoso estar pidiendo consejos de romance.

(Normal pov)

El sol iba ocultándose lentamente en el horizonte dando poco a poco paso a la noche, dicho espectáculo de la naturaleza era contemplado por una pareja de vikingos que estaban cariñosamente abrazados, él rodeándola con un brazo de la cintura mientras ella recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de su novio quien discretamente desvió su mirada verde bosque para admirar lo encantadora que lucía Astrid. Sus ojos celestes reflejaban el tenue sol que se hundía en el mar y el cálido color anaranjado le sentaba perfecto a su rostro, sí que era sumamente bendito por los Dioses al por tener a esa hermosa mujer como su prometida, SU PROMETIDA, era algo increíble, en un futuro lejano o quizá más cercano de lo que imaginaba tendría el honor y el orgullo de llamarla su esposa. Pensar que por un insignificante descuido estuvo a punto de romper su compromiso, o al menos eso sintió cuando le arrojo el collar de su madre, fue un instante en el que se sintió terrible consigo mismo. Ya todo se arregló y lo perdono, incluso reunió el valor para decirle que la amaba pero de todas formas aun sentía que debía hacer algo más, alguna otra cosa para demostrarle lo indispensable que este siempre a su lado no solo como su compañera de batallas o como su mejor amiga. Quería demostrarle que su relación es de las cosas más importantes para él.

A decir verdad nunca creyó que a Astrid le gustase que notaran detalles como algún accesorio que llevase puesto y que le hicieran algún cumplido, pensó que era suficiente el tipo de relación que llevaban balanceando su cariño de pareja y el afecto de amigos que se tenían desde hace años, debió imaginarse que Astrid, aunque sea una guerrera invencible y ruda, sigue siendo una mujer que espera algo más de su pareja de vez en cuando.

Pero por Thor, que clase de detalle romántico podría tener con Astrid? No quería verse tan ridículamente empalagosos como Mala y Dagur.

-creo que ya es hora de que me vaya a dormir – _dice Astrid separándose sutilmente del abrazo de Hipo_ – ha sido un largo día – _le sonríe con mucho afecto pero a pesar que era un gesto sincero Hipo continuaba algo inquieto_

-si, tienes razón…. Eemmm…. Buenas noches – _se da una abofeteada mental, le pareció que sonó muy neutral y que no le hablaba a su prometida. Era un fiasco de novio_

-gracias – _no pareció molestarse, seguía con esa bella sonrisa_ – descansa…. Y no exageres en tu ronda nocturna – _sonríe nervioso, claramente se lo decía porque sabía lo minucioso que era cuando era su turno de vigilar que todo estuviese en orden_

Tras que lo sorprende dándole un cálido beso en su mejilla, Astrid se da la vuelta dirigiéndose a su respectiva cabaña mientras que él se queda embelesado viéndola caminar hasta que la pierde entre la noche que ya los cubría.

-a hacer nuestro deber chimuelo – _dice subiéndose a su fiel amigo reptil_ – empecemos rápido para poder ir a dormirnos

Rodea en vuelo cada rincón de la orilla asegurándose que ningún enemigo estuviese oculto para llevarse a sus dragones cuando estuviesen dormidos, por fortuna esa noche parecía ser muy pacifica para variar. Da una última vuelta por el bosque y una vez seguro de que nada sospechoso este pasando regresa a su cabaña donde cae de espaldas directo en su cama mientras que chimuelo calentaba su roca para echarse en ella.

A pesar de estar cansado por tantas cosas que pasaron en el día su mente inquieta no paraba de darle vueltas al asunto con su prometida, y es que tuvo razón para molestarse con él, ha sido descuidado en su relación con Astrid debido a que ahora se estuvo concentrando más en cómo solucionar la plaga de los cazadores de dragones, aunque claro, eso no era pretexto de no darse al menos unos momentos para estar a solas, incluso cuando mantenían su relación en secreto se quedaban de ver de vez en cuando. De hecho, el beso que le robo interrumpiéndola fue el primero tras semanas de no besarse, como pudo ser tan mal novio?.

Pero no lo volvería a pasar, no dejaría que Astrid volviera a dudar de sus sentimientos por ella pero…. ¿Qué podía hacer? Quizá era un experto en temas de dragones y trazar planes de batalla pero en cuanto a temas de romance, bueno, era tan hábil como los gemelos al encargarles alguna tarea, es decir, todo un desastre.

-aaggh necesito un consejo en esto – _refunfuña desacomodándose el cabello_

Sin embargo no tenía idea a quien recurrir para pedir dichos consejos sobre romance. Quizá podría recurrir a Dagur, después de todo parecía tener a Mala encantada con sus tratos, que en su opinión, sobrepasaba la línea de lo cursi pero posiblemente alguna idea podría darle. Heather también era una buena opción, era una gran amiga de Astrid y pues al igual que su novia, ella era una mujer fuerte e independiente, si, Heather quizá le diga como que tipo de detalles románticos le gustarían que tuviesen con ella y los aplicaría en su relación con Astrid. Patapez igualmente podría ilustrarlo un poco en esto aunque él no ha tenido hasta ahora relación de pareja con alguien pero al ser un vikingo tan conectado con sus emociones podría tener alguna buena idea. Definitivamente Patán y los gemelos estaban fuera de este asunto, no quería ni imaginarse las ridículas ideas que le darían sobre ser romántico, le saldrían con algo como que le cantara una prosa que para variar ellos escribirían, no, no ,no, con eso Astrid lo clavaria al árbol más alto que encontrara. Pues bien, en ese caso tenía a Dagur, Heather y Patapez, por comodidad mañana mismo le preguntaría a su regordete amigo.

-mientras tanto yo tratare de pensar en algo – _dice sentándose en su escritorio donde toma papel y pluma_ \- ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser? – _después de todo conocía a Astrid desde hace varios años_

La mañana llego anunciando el comienzo de un pacífico día, aunque eso no aplicaba para el gran domador de dragones que se encontraba dándose de golpes contra su escritorio con tremendas ojeras en sus ojos. Paso la noche entera en vela tratando de idear con pequeño detalle que tener con su novia, algo que regalarle pero nada se le ocurrió.

-tranquilo chimuelo, estoy bien – _le dice a su inquieto dragón que se acerca preocupado al jinete_ – no puedes ser que para planear complicados planes de batalla, maniobras acrobáticas o formaciones de vuelo las ideas me llegan prácticamente solas, pero para pensar en alguna sorpresa para Astrid el cerebro parece que no me funciona _– masajea su frente tratando de aminorar el dolor de cabeza que le dio por forzar tanto su cerebro a pensar tanto, dolor que le da como martillo golpeando su cabeza al oír a alguien tocando su puerta lo que le obliga a ponerse de pie cual resorte. ¿Y si era Astrid?, dioses traía tal cara de loco desvelado, no pararía de interrogarlo._

-Hipo estas ahí? – _gracias a Thor, esa era la voz de Patapez, así que ya más aliviado va a abrirle la puerta_

-Patapez justo al vikingo que quería ver!... ven, ven pasa – _prácticamente le empuja dentro cerrando la puerta tras de ellos_

-por los dioses Hipo ¿Qué te paso? – _Pregunta alarmado al ver la cara de tremendo cansancio de su líder y amigo_ – ahora que te tuvo despierto toda la noche…. ¿acaso un nuevo proyecto que no podías sacarte de la cabeza? – _era típico de Hipo, si algo se le cruzaba por la cabeza era capaz de no dormir por tres días hasta por lo menos tener el prototipo_

-eeemm algo así…. No es precisamente un proyecto – _dice nervioso sobándose la nuca y evitando en lo posible el contacto visual con Patapez, hablar de este tipo de cosas le era bastante difícil_ – es algo que me tiene un poco inquieto…. Y necesito algún consejo

-bueno…. Tratare de ayudarte en lo que pueda así que te escucho…. – _como él ya estaba enterado de la pequeña discusión que tuvo con Astrid el día de ayer fue en parte sencillo plantearle sus intenciones y los problemas que estaba teniendo debido a su total inexperiencia en el campo del romance_ – vaya Hipo…. Me gustaría darte algún consejo pero es que…. Respecto a Astrid….

-si te entiendo…. Astrid a primera vista no parece el tipo de mujer que le tome mucha importancia a este tipo de cosas como ser romántico o cursi, pensé que el tipo de relación que llevábamos basándonos más en los años de amistad que tenemos era suficiente pero…. Ayer me di cuenta…. Que bueno…. Astrid a pesar de ser pues Astrid…. – _lo dice como si el solo nombre definiera todo_ – es una mujer después de todo y obvio que aunque no lo admita espera que de vez en cuando en su relación haya algo especial y no tengo idea de que podría hacer – _realmente se sentía desesperado e incluso decepcionado de sí mismo._

-ella estuvo igual que tu cuando trataba de encontrar el regalo de compromiso ideal para ti – _era irónico de echo_ – no tenía idea de que podría regalarle a un vikingo que prácticamente lo tiene todo y si no, se lo inventa por él mismo 

-pero ella no necesitaba entregarme nada – _sonríe con cariño_ – el mayor obsequio que puede darme es estar siempre a mi lado y que sea feliz

-¿y no crees que ella espera lo mismo de ti? – _se acerca y apoya una mano en su hombro_ – solo sé tú mismo, ella le encantara lo que sea que le des por el simple hecho de que viene de ti

-gracias Patapez – _era un buen consejo pero de todas formas se sentía muy inseguro, si Astrid llego a dudar de su relación fue debido a que él no le ha prestado la debida atención_ – tengo que salir un momento…. Te encargo que los gemelos no causen algún desastre - _tras que su confiable amigo asiente Hipo se dispone a salir pero al abrir la puerta se encuentra precisamente con los gemelos y Patan quienes tenían una muy sospechosa sonrisita en sus caras_

-vaya,vaya…. Así que el futuro jefe de Berk quiere darle una romántica sorpresa a su futura reina - _se burla brutilda juntando sus manos simulando una inquietante actitud ensoñadora. Hipo mientras tanto deseaba que un dragón se lo comiera en ese instante_

-ooh mon mi, nosotros con gusto podemos ayudarte a preparar el escenario perfecto – _alardea brutacio recargándose en el hombro de Hipo_

-yo como experto en mujeres puedo darte excelentes frases que puedes decirle - _dice ególatra Patan e igualmente recargándose en el otro hombro del frustrado jinete._

-gracias pero no gracias – _se pone de cuclillas provocando que Patan y Brutacio se golpeen la cabeza_ – saldré por unos momentos y por Thor…. No quiero que hagan absolutamente nada – _sentencia con una dura mirada para a continuación subirse en su dragón y emprender el vuelo_

-terminara metiendo la pata - _asegura Patan_

Al momento de llegar a la isla de los defensores del ala se encontró con una escena bastante incomoda y bochornosa de ver, Dagur le repartía empalagosos besos a Mala mientras la llenaba de cursis halagos. No, en definitiva, no se podía ni imaginar siendo de esa forma con Astrid, simplemente eso no iban acorde a ellos. Tuvo que carraspear para llamar la atención del desquiciado fortachón quien una vez que reparo en la presencia de su hermano fue a recibirlo con un abrazo tan fuerte que por poco y le rompía las costillas a Hipo, ya dejándolo respirar le pregunto la razón de su visita, respuesta que le fue algo difícil formular….

Ignoraba completamente cuantos golpes se había dado el mismo en la frente contra la mesa mientras Dagur continuaba con sus lecciones sobre como cortejar a tu amada, incluso parecía que ni si quiera respiraba, parecía actor teatral recitando prosas al tiempo que caminaba de un lado a otro. Lo peor es que ninguno de sus consejos le agradaban en lo absoluto, al menos no para Astrid, es decir, cada cosa que decía era aun más cursi, empalagosa y ridícula que la anterior. ¿enserio a Mala le gustaba que Dagur fuese así de empalagoso?

-y no olvides alagarla con cualquier detalle refiriéndote a ella con un dulce apodo – _y continuaba hablando…. ¿de verdad era el mismo Dagur que lo perseguía para matarlo?_ \- así como yo lo hago con mi mala pu, quizá puedas decirle…. Mi corazón de oro puro…. la criatura más hermosa que cualquier valkiria…. mi flor del Valhala…. Mi…..

-ok ok con eso es suficiente - _lo detiene ya no soportando más de esa charla con la que no estaba obteniendo absolutamente nada_ – gracias por tus consejos Dagur – _claro que lo decía de dientes para afuera_

-cuando quieras hermano – _le abraza por los hombros_ – veras que con mis consejos tendrás a tu chica completamente encantada

-jejeje si….. encantada – _de lo que estaba seguro es que si se atrevía a decirle alguno de esos cursis halagos en lugar de besarlo lo golpearía con todas sus fuerzas con su hacha y considerando que Astrid poseía una fuerza mucho mayor de lo que aparentaba eso no seria nada bueno para su salud física_ \- ya debo irme…. Suerte con la boda – _se retira_

-suerte con tus problemas amorosos hermano – _le oye gritarle mientras se alejaba_

-aaag estoy perdido – _murmura caminando mientras sostenía su frente con chimuelo siguiéndolo de cerca, pese a ser un dragón se le veía claramente su gesto de burla hacia él_ \- si adelante, búrlate de mi inutilidad – _y como si hubiese sido una orden, el furia nocturna comienza a reírse descaradamente_ – reptil inservible 

-¿Qué fue todo eso Hipo Haddok? – _repentinamente se encuentra con Heather parada justo frente suyo cruzada de brazos con una sonrisa entre divertida y picara_

-ooh, hola Heather…. – _saluda sonriendo nervioso_ – no esperaba encontrarte aquí también

-vine a ayudar con los preparativos del banquete para la boda pero no me cambies el tema….¿porque Dagur de estaba dando consejos "románticos"? – _hace comillas con sus dedos_

-yo…. Jejjeje…. – _trata de huir de la mirada acusadora de su hermana_ – es que veras…. Quiero darle a Astrid alguna sorpresa para recompensarla…. Veras…. Ayer se enfado conmigo por no haberle hecho algún comentario cuando se puso el collar de compromiso que le obsequie y…..

-lo sé…. Dagur me conto algo sobre su pequeño malentendido, pero…. ¿tan desesperado estas como para pedirle un consejo de amor a él? – _le cuestiona alzando una ceja_

-si, soy consciente que no fue una de mis mejores ideas – _admite presionando en medio de su nariz, toda esa platica de su hermano lo dejo bastante mareado_ – es que no quiero que Astrid vuelva a dudar que no tomo enserio lo nuestro…. Que ya doy por seguro nuestros sentimientos…. Y la verdad no la culpo por haberse enfadado…. No solo no note el collar, yo he sido muy descuidado en nuestra relación, casi ya no pasamos tiempo a solas…. Por eso, quería recompensárselo preparándole algo especial pero no tengo idea de que podría ser – _dice derrotado sintiéndose el peor novio del mundo –_ sentí tanto miedo cuando me arrojo el collar, pensé que volvía a despreciarme como cuando teníamos 14 años

-hipo…. – _tal confesión la sorprendió_ – no tienes por qué temer – _le dice comprensiva poniendo una mano en su hombro_ – si Astrid tuvo ese pequeño arrebato fue porque se sintió un poco insegura sobre su relación y no fue por culpa tuya…. – _aclaro antes de que Hipo volviese a culparse_ – para Astrid el estar comprometida con alguien que de verdad ama es nuevo, muy diferente para lo que en toda su vida se ha preparado, el ser una guerrera…. Por ello se sintió confundida al ver la relación empalagosa que llevaban Mala y Dagur…. Quizá creyó que toda relación debía ser así

-pero…. yo también debí suponer que a pesar de que Astrid siempre ha sido de las guerreras más fuertes y hábiles pues…. Sigue siendo una mujer…. Es lógico que no me pedirá directamente que sea atento y cariñoso con ella, pero aun así lo espera – _reflexiona con pesar_ – y yo…. También soy nuevo en esto de llevar una relación de noviazgo que incluso ya es más formal al estar comprometidos

-oye no tienes que quebrarte tanto la cabeza con esto como si estuvieses ideando uno de tus complicados planes para una emboscada – _con lo dicho logra hacerlo sonreír ya más relajado, como era típico en Hipo, siempre quería que todo fuese lo más perfecto posible_ – Astrid te ama simplemente por ser tú…. Solamente sorpréndela con algo al estilo Hipo

-si…. Patapez me dijo algo parecido

-pero no se te ocurra decirle alguno de los halagos que te dijo Dagur o me temo que le ordenara a Tormenta que te incinere – _ambos ríen ante dicha posibilidad_

-todavía me sigo preguntando como es que a Mala le gusta que su futuro rey sea así de empalagoso – _es decir, Mala era igual o más ruda que Astrid, además de ser una líder digna de respeto_

-veras Hipo…. Te contare un secreto que más te vale guardar – _el asiente temeroso por la mirada amenazadora de Heather, con razón ella y su novia eran tan buenas amigas_ – en realidad a Mala no le agradan del todo los cumplidos excesivamente cursis de Dagur – _claro que Hipo no se creyó eso y lo reflejo en su cara de escepticismo, él miraba la sonrisa de Mala cuando Dagur la halagaba_ – pero lo deja por que le parece que a Dagur le gusta hacerlo…. Y no me negaras que se me ridículamente feliz cuando la llena de cumplidos

-bueno eso es cierto

Tras esa pequeña charla con la peli negra, emprendió el vuelo de regreso a la orilla del dragón. Se resigno a no pedir más consejos, después de todo tanto Heather como a Patapez tenían razón, lo estaba pensando demasiado como si quisiera armar una formación de batallas o algún contra ataque cuando en este caso lo que debía hacer era apagar su cerebro por un momento y dejar que lo guie su corazón, es decir, ser espontaneo. Bueno, aun quedaban varias horas de luz así que decidió aterrizar en una parte frondosa del bosque para caminar un rato, quizá eso le ayude a despejarse un poco. ¿Quién diría que ser romántico seria algo tan complicado? Tan solo quería hacer algo para demostrarle a su prometida lo mucho que valoraba su relación, lo feliz que estaba de tenerla y de saber que ella lo ama, pero vaya que era difícil expresar tal sentimiento sin palabras. 

-por estar pensando en darle algo especial a Astrid no he pasado tiempo con ella hoy – _era irónico de echo_ – mejor iré a verla…. Quizá simplemente la invite a caminar por el bosque – _si, ya no tenia caso tratar de planear alguna sorpresa para ella, nada se le ocurría por más que trataba._ – vámonos chimuelo – _pero este parece olfatear algo en el aire que comienza a seguir_ \- ¿Qué sucede amigo? – _sigue a si dragón que sigilosamente se oculta tras un arbusto y al asomarse por encima de estos se encuentra precisamente n Astrid y Tormenta que, ignorando su presencia, estaban cómodamente recostadas en el pasto. Su primera intención era ir y sorprenderla pero se detuvo cuando la observó tomando un pequeño ramito de flor de lavanda para llevarlo a su rostro y deleitarse con su aroma, acción que dejo encantado al vikingo_ – ya lo tengo – _murmura tapándose la boca de inmediato ocultándose tras los arbustos, por suerte parece que no lo escucho_ – esperemos a que se vayan amigo…. Astrid suele regresar de su paseo con Tormenta a esta hora

Tal como lo dijo, la jinete y su dragona no tardaron en emprender el vuelo de regreso a las cabañas e Hipo aprovecho para cortar varias de esas flores de lavanda y reunirlas en un sencillo ramo. Al tenerlas en sus manos se le vino repentinamente a la cabeza un lugar que descubrió hace un par de años antes de construir la orilla del dragón en uno de sus paseos con chimuelo, no estaba lejos y desde hace mucho quería llevar a Astrid a que lo conociera.

-es la hora perfecta – _dice optimista mirando el cielo que ya le faltaba poco para que comenzara a teñirse de dorado_ – creo que secuestraremos de nuevo a Astrid como en los viejos tiempos…. ¿Qué te parece amigo? – _chimuelo ríe juguetón asintiendo con la cabeza y lengua de fuera_

Astrid dejo a Tormenta descansando en los establos con una generosa cantidad de piernas de pollo como merecida recompensa por el arduo entrenamiento matutino de hoy. Quiso aprovechar que para variar los problemas con los cazadores u otros dragones los dejaron por un día, por lo que decidió entrenar lo más posible junto con su fiel dragona, por ello se tenia ganado un buen descanso.

-Patapez has visto a Hipo? – _le pregunta al verlo entrar en los establos junto con albóndiga_

-dijo que saldría un momento, pero no dijo a donde iría

-espero que no esté buscando problemas – _se cruza de brazos, era clásico en Hipo que en estos raros momentos de paz que tenían el iba por cuenta propia a complicarse el día_ – y los demás?... tampoco es buena señal que este tan silencioso

-tranquila…. Han estado en sus cabañas todo el día, no creo que planeen alguna tontería – _eso no la convenció mucho, pero prefirió no ir a investigar_

Pese a que hoy se impuso un entrenamiento más duro que el de costumbre no se sentía del todo cansada por lo que no le apetecía irse a dormir tan temprano y menos en un día tan despejado en el que ya comenzaba a verse que el atardecer no tardaba en llegar, dicho espectáculo de la naturaleza le traía algunos recuerdos, el más especial era aquella vez en que Hipo y ella se sentaron a ver el atardecer tras que recupero la vista, aquella vez que se dieron ese beso tan especial que ambos habían estado esperando, aquel beso con el que iniciaron su relación que primeramente mantuvieron en secreto. Una parte de ella deseaba estar con Hipo disfrutando ese momento del día que bien sabía que era especial para los dos por lo que representaba, incluso pensó que llegaría justo en ese momento como solía hacerlo cada vez que pensaba mucho en él, parecía incluso que era capaz de leerle la mente, pero en esta ocasión no llego junto a ella. ¿Dónde se habrá ido? Esperaba pasar lo que restaba del día con él para aprovechar que para variar hoy tuvieron un día libre de problemas, pero al parecer los deberes nunca dejan a Hipo Haddok. Resignada a que hoy no podrá verlo decide irse a su cabaña a afilar varias de sus hachas, pero justo cuando estaba por entrar a su cabaña siente un fuerte brazo tomarla con fuerza de su cintura jalándola, cuando acordó ya estaba en vuelo sentada en chimuelo justo detrás del vikingo a quien esperaba ver.

-Hipo…. En que momento…. ¿se puede saber dónde has estado, porque apareces de la nada y me secuestras? – _quería oírse exigente pero no engañaba a nadie, que Hipo hiciese eso le traía viejos recuerdos_

-me temo que la rehén no tiene derecho a hacer preguntas – _responde juguetón mirando de reojo_

-pues te advierto que esta rehén no se dejara llevar fácilmente – _le amenaza, sin embargo, eso queda nulo cuando lo abraza por atrás_ – enserio Hipo…. ¿A dónde me llevas en contra de mi voluntad? – _esa sonrisa traviesa de Hipo la conocía muy bien, algo estaba planeando, algo que la involucraba a ella_

-ya lo veras…. Solo sujétate fuerte – _claro que Astrid no puso peros en aferrarse más al torso de su novio y mucho menos a Hipo le incomodo sentirla abrazándolo_

Aceleraron el vuelo y tras sentir una leve palmada de parte de su jinete se fue en picada a cierto punto del bosque en donde con destreza esquivaba los arboles y ramas que se aparecían en su camino. Hipo por su parte miraba a su novia detrás suyo sin sorprenderle en lo absoluto que esta tuviese tal sonrisa confiada a pesar de que estaban peligrosamente cerca del suelo, era obvio, ella junto con Tormenta hacían toda clase de maniobras en el aire por ello no estaba para nada asustada. A centímetros de estar por chocar en el suelo chimuelo se elevo en curva retomando el vuelo en el aire.

\- ¿creíste que haciendo eso me asustarías Haddok? – _alardea_

\- ¿y que te hace pensar que mis intenciones eran asustarte? – _dice entregándole el ramo de flores de lavanda a su sorprendida novia que las recibe con el rostro tenuemente sonrojado, eso si que no se lo esperaba. Hipo sonrió satisfecho ante su primer logro_

\- Hipo…. ¿Cómo supiste? – _a nadie le había dicho que esas flores eran sus favoritas_

-no sé…. Solo las vi y me parecieron las adecuadas para ti – _finge inocencia manteniendo su mirada al frente. Astrid claro que duda en que fuese coincidencia que supiera eso pero prefiere no preguntar, como sea que lo hubiese descubierto fue un gran detalle de su parte._

Una densa nieva iba apareciendo conforme avanzaban por los aires, pero pese a la dificultad visual eso no parecía preocuparle al jinete que dirigía a su dragón, en ningún momento su sonrisa ansiosa desapareció, esa expresión llena de entusiasmo que solo provoco que la curiosidad de Astrid aumentara. Poco a poco la niebla se fue disipando dejándola al fin ver en medio del océano lo que parecía ser un gran volcán inactivo, fue en ese punto en que chimuelo detuvo su vuelo, cosa que le extraño bastante a la rubia que no paraba de observar el rostro de su novio que por alguna razón estaba muy atento mirando el cielo.

\- solo un momento más – _murmura para sí mismo manteniendo su vista fija en el sol que se ocultaba en el horizonte_ – y…. ahora chimuelo – _exclama emocionado e inmediatamente este retoma el vuelo rodeando aquella montaña_

Los ojos celestes de Astrid brillan con fascinación cuando se fue revelando una hermosa isla llena de vegetación y una delgada cascada que caía de lo alto de la montaña que creía que era un simple volcán inactivo. El agua de dicha cascada parecía de un cálido fuego, seguramente era debido al reflejo del sol, todo parecía un paisaje de fantasía.

Sintió entonces sobre ella la mirada verde y profunda como el bosque de Hipo sin saber ahora que la estaba hipnotizando más, si el hermoso paisaje o los ojos de su novio expectantes a cada una de sus reacciones, quizá eran ambos factores que le estaban provocando una serie de sentimientos tan fuertes que era imposible evitar que se sonrojase.

-mira con atención Astrid…. – _le susurra en cálida voz, ella más que nada para evadir la penetrante mirada de Hipo voltea nuevamente a la cascada visualizando algo maravilloso, y es que conforme el sol se ocultaba aquel correr de agua iba degradándose a un color azul turquesa, casi parecía arte de magia._

-Hipo…. Esto es…. Es hermoso – _era lo único que se le ocurrió para describir tan increíble paisaje_

-y aun no es todo, espera a que el sol termine de ocultarse

Y conforme el astro rey iba desapareciendo en el horizonte el agua de la cascada parecía oscurecerse llegando a un azul noche, era como si se reflejara el mismo cielo. Finalmente aterrizaron en aquella isla que era mucho más hermosa desde tierra, contaba con una pequeña playa cuyas aguas eran tan cristalinas que se veían con claridad algunos peces dorados, realmente parecía un lugar sacado de un cuento.

-muy amigo…. – _le dice a chimuelo_ – dispara un pequeño ataque de plasma a esos arbustos – _este asiente posicionándose para su disparo, Astrid por su parte no entendía por qué le pidió tal cosa, ese día Hipo sí que estaba lleno de sorpresas._

Chimuelo apenas dejo salir un pequeño disparo al lugar donde se le indico y segundos después miles de luciérnagas rodearon el lugar deleitando aun más los ojos azules de Astrid quien se sentía como una niña pequeña corriendo por alrededor del lugar. Hipo tan solo se quedaba embelesado viendo a su novia tan feliz, sonreía de una forma tan encantadora que incluso podría asegurar que nuevamente se enamoraba de ella, incluso llegaba a cuestionarse si era digno de llamar a tal diosa su prometida. En el momento en que Astrid fijo sus ojos en él aun manteniendo tan radiante gesto, casi llego a creer que su corazón se detuvo por unos instantes y peor fue cuando sin previo aviso corrió hacia él para arrojársele en un efusivo abrazo que por supuesto fue bien recibido y correspondido.

-encontré este lugar un par de años antes de que construyéramos la orilla del dragón – _le dice separándose un poco de ella, aunque sus rostros estaban muy cerca uno del otro_ – había querido traerte antes, pero con todo lo que ha pasado olvide por completo su existencia…. De hecho…. También he descuidado otras cosas que son de suma importancia para mí – _su expresión entonces parece transformarse a una de arrepentimiento_ – Astrid…. Lo nuestro es algo que atesoro con mi vida, es algo que nunca deseo que desaparezca – _es en ese momento en que Astrid comienza a armar el rompecabezas y entiende por que de repente la ha llevado a ese hermoso lugar y la razón de que le estuviese diciendo aquellas palabras que parecían una disculpa disfrazada._

-escucha hipo…. Si lo dices por lo que paso ayer yo…. Exagere las cosas, no fue tu culpa – _baja su mirada, debió imaginarse que Hipo aún se sentía mal por esa pequeña pelea que tuvieron_ – no fue justo de mi parte molestarme solo por que no notaste que traía puesto el collar de compromiso, después de todo…. Yo no te di ningún obsequio

-te lo dije aquella vez y te lo volveré a decir…. Hace mucho tiempo que tu ya me entregaste el obsequio más hermoso del mundo…. – _le sonríe con mucha ternura_ – el que estés conmigo, que seas mi mejor amiga, mi confidente, mi prometida y que siempre estés para mi en todo momento – _acaricia le suave mejilla de su prometida y esta por su parte le sonríe encantadoramente_ – pero no solo fue el collar…. Me di cuenta de que por estar obsesionado en detener a los cazadores no me he dado el tiempo de estar contigo a solas…. Si llegaste a dudar de lo nuestro fue porque he estado muy distante, me he comportado más como un compañero de batallas contigo que como tu novio.

-pero tu no eres el único que tiene la obligación de hacer algo Hipo…. Esto también es un trabajo en equipo y por lo tanto yo igualmente puedo hacer algo por lo nuestro, no solo esperarlo – _que tonta se sentía, por armar aquel drama provoco que Hipo se viera en la necesidad de hacer algo para compensarla_ – lamento hacerte pensar que debías hacerlo todo

-mejor olvidémonos de eso…. Hay que aprovechar este momento que al fin tenemos a solas y libre de interrupciones – _dice juntando sus frentes_

-me parece que ese es el mejor de tus planes – _le sonríe coqueta mientras rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos_

 _-_ te amo Astrid Hofferson – _murmura muy cerca de sus labios mientras la miraba embelesado con los ojos entreabiertos_

-yo también te amo Hipo Haddok

Finalmente demuestran dichas palabras juntando sus labios en un beso que no dudaron en hacerlo lo más largo que sus pulmones les permitiesen. En un momento, debido al cumulo de sentimientos, las piernas de ambos parecieron que perdían fuerza para sostenerlos así que, sin dejar de besarse, ambos en coordinación se fueron sentando en el fresco césped profundizando más aquella muestra de cariño como en muy contadas ocasiones lo hacían. Hipo, con mucha sutileza, corto aquel contacto. Respiraba agitadamente, era por eso por lo que cuando se besaban trataba de que no fuese muy profundo ni largo, no por que no le gustara, si no era debido a que llegaba a sentir tan intensas emociones que temía que su cerebro razonable se apagara y su cuerpo tomara control sobre sus deseos. Lo mismo le pasaba a Astrid, así que para calmar su agitado corazón solamente se recargo de espaldas en el pecho de su novio dedicándose a observar la majestuosa cascada mientras este la envolvía entre sus brazos y recargaba su barbilla en el hombro de ella. A partir de ese momento ya no se necesitaron más palabras, simplemente disfrutaban la cercanía del otro, dejando atrás todo mal entendido, problemas o preocupaciones.

Al momento en el que el frio se sintió más, la pareja acordó con solo mirarse que era momento de regresar a la orilla del dragón. Se subieron en chimuelo y tras dar una ultima mirada al lugar se alzaron en vuelo rumbo a su hogar. Durante todo el trayecto Astrid se abrazaba con fuerza y efusividad al torso del jinete, transmitiéndole un enorme agradecimiento por tan bello momento en tan mágico lugar.

Justo en el instante en que aterrizaron, un extraño olor les hizo fruncir el rostro, además, divisaron que en la arena de entrenamientos había una fogata. No se pusieron a analizarlo, rápidamente se corrieron para ver que estaba ocurriendo y lo que se encontraron fue una muy bizarra escenografía; no solo había una fogata, en medio de la arena estaba puesta una muy mala improvisación de una mesa echa con un tronco y encima de esta mucha comida cuya apariencia y olor daba todo menos la impresión de ser apetitosa. Los gemelos y Patan les dieron la bienvenida diciéndoles que era un festín dedicado especialmente para los soldaditos del amor al tiempo que Hipo se golpeo fuertemente la frente con su mano rezando internamente a los Dioses que le dieran toda la serenidad posible.

-Hipo te juro que hice todo lo posible por detenerlos – _se defendía nervioso Patapez_

-¿Qué es todo esto? – _exige saber Astrid cruzada de brazos. Hipo solo ríe nervioso rascándose la nuca_

HIPO POV

Hace tiempo que no me dedicaba a prepararle esta clase de sorpresas a mi prometida, por supuesto que procuraba ser muy atento y cariñoso con ella, la tomaba de la mano las noches que me acompañaba a hacer la ronda nocturno por Berk, siempre la buscaba para comer juntos, le daba esporádicos besos en la mejilla y en los labios, cosas quizá banales que me nacían hacer sin que me lo pensara mucho pero que demostraban cuanto la seguía queriendo y ella a mí al corresponderme en cada beso y abrazo. Pero, a pesar de todo, no estaba nunca demás prepararle esta clase de sorpresas para pasar un agradable momento a solas lejos de las muchas responsabilidades que tenía al ser el nuevo jefe de Berk.

Mientras ella llegaba, me sentéen una roca y me puse a arrojar piedras al lago. La cala me resultaba un sitio muy pacifico, sobre todo porque fue en este lugar donde deje de ser Hipo el inútil para, tras algunas problemáticas, pasar a ser Hipo el orgullo de Berk. Y claro, también fue en este lugar donde al fin logre obtener la atención de cierta vikinga por la que suspiraba como idiota desde que era solo un niño, pero quien jamás me tomo enserio y me ignoraba olímpicamente. Vaya, en ese entonces Astrid era únicamente como un amor platónico de adolescente, es de echo gracioso pensar que estamos a punto de casarnos, en un par de semanas más ya no tendré que acompañarla a su casa ya que juntos entraremos a nuestro hogar, a nuestra habitación. Estoy ansioso de despertar por las mañanas y que lo primero que vea sea a ella durmiendo entre mis brazos, si, es algo que me emocionaba demasiado casi al borde de la impaciencia, pero al mismo tiempo me hacia pensar en mi padre, en lo mucho que le hubiese gustado ver este momento ya que él siempre quiso mucho a Astrid. Recuerdo el día en que le dije que quería comprometerme con ella, se puso sumamente efusivo y casi me destroza la espalda por el tremendo abrazo que me dio, se puso a buscar con desesperación el obsequio de compromiso que le dio a mi madre para que yo se lo diera a Astrid, incluso ya quería anunciar la boda en todo Berk pero lo detuve diciéndole que aun era muy pronto, es cierto, también recuerdo el tremendo bochorno que me dio cuando se puso a fantasear sobre sus futuros nietos.

-con que aquí se encontraba el jefe de Berk, huyendo de sus responsabilidades – _la voz de Astrid me hizo salir de mis pensamientos. No se en qué momento llego, pero ya estaba aquí cruzada de brazos y sonriendo divertida_

-el que sea jefe no es excusa para descuidar a mi bella prometida – _me acerco a ella sin poder quitarle la vista de sus hermosos ojos azules cual cielo despejado_ – y prepararle una pequeña cena a la luz de la luna para agradecerle todo el apoyo incondicional que le ha dado a dicho jefe novato – _la tomo de la mano para guiarla al sencillo picnic frente a la fogata, donde le indico que se siente_

-Hipo, no tenías que molestarte – _sonríe dulcemente, yo me siento a su lado y la rodeo por la cintura atrayéndola a mí_ – sé muy bien que desde la muerte de Estoico has tenido que encargarte de todo en muy poco tiempo, aprender a ser líder de toda una aldea…. Comprendo que por eso no hemos pasado mucho tiempo a solas, pero está bien – _no hay duda de que ella me comprende mejor que nadie, siempre está apoyándome, siempre esta para mí en toda situación._

-no es ninguna molestia My lady, y el que este constantemente ocupado no es ninguna excusa para darme, aunque sea una noche para estar a solas contigo – _la atraigo más para envolverla en mis brazos, me encantaba sentirla así de cerca_ – y no creas que me he olvidado de esto – _la tomo de la mano, esa donde llevaba el anillo que yo mismo forje_ – he estado muy al pendiente de los preparativos de nuestra boda…. Solo un par de semanas más

Tras compartir una mutua sonrisa llena de amor y cariño, unimos nuestros labios en un beso que comenzó suave pero que no tardo casi nada en volverse exigente y apasionado, lleno de calor y deseoso de más por parte de ambos. Nuestras respiraciones se volvieron agitadas, sentí como sus manos acariciaban sensualmente mi nuca mientras que las mías, como si tuviesen voluntad propia, recorrían su abdomen por encima de su ropa. Comenzaba a perder los sentidos, mi parte sensata era dominada por el deseo y el amor que le tenía a esta mujer que me volvía loco, pude reaccionar a tiempo cuando uno de mis dedos estaba por rosar sus pechos. Al separarnos, ambos respirábamos rápido e irregularmente, ella estaba sonrojada, sus ojos tenían un brillo diferente, irradiaban deseo al igual que, seguramente, se encontraban los míos. Dioses, era sumamente difícil controlarse en continuar con lo que ambos llevábamos tiempo deseando, pero no era apropiado no estando casados.

-pronto my lady…. Seamos pacientes – _le susurro con voz ronca por la adrenalina que esta mujer me provocaba_

-lo sé…. – _acaricia mi mejilla_ – muchas gracias por preparar todo esto para mí, es un lindo detalle…. Aunque ya no tienes que hacer es tipo de cosas para conquistarme Haddok – _dice burlona_ – ya acepte casarme contigo, no hay vuelta atrás

-no importa los años que hemos estado juntos…. Ni los muchos más que nos esperan – _saco de la canasta una pequeña flor de lavanda y se la doy_ – no tiene nada de malo ser romántico de vez en cuando.

 **Segundo capitulo de esta serie de drabbles, esta vez bajo el punto de vista de Hipo que aprendió tras el mal entendido del collar de compromiso, que Astrid podrá ser la más ruda y fuerte jinete pero que eso no quita que es una mujer que no admitirá abiertamente que espera un poco de romance en su relación pero, pues Hipo podrá ser el mejor planeando formaciones de batalla, maniobras aéreas, enviscadas pero, a la hora de ser romántico pues se le seca su brillante cerebro jajaajja, pero al final tan solo dejo de pensar tanto y simplemente fue espontaneo. Creo que le agregue un poco de calor al final, pero pues ellos ya tendrían más de 20 años y es lógico que ya el deseo de profundizar su cercanía sea más grande.**

 **¡Bueno nos vemos en otro capítulo!**

 **¡Felices fiestas a todos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola de nuevo a todos los vikingos y vikingas que están leyendo esta serie de capítulos basados principalmente en nuestra bella pareja Hiccdrid. No importa que por ahora han sido pocos los comentarios que ha tenido esta historia, yo soy feliz en saber que los que me han leído les han gustado y piden por más, y créanme va a ver muchos más, después de todo cada uno debe completar el abecedario.**

 **Me encantaría tener fechas de entrega de capítulos, por mí los hacia semanalmente, pero pues debido a la escuela y el trabajo, pues no me deja mucho tiempo, sobre todo porque estudio música y es una carrera a la que le debo dedicar muchas horas de ensayo al día. Pero, hago lo posible por no dejar este Fic ya que, aunque amo la música, el escribir también me da una gran satisfacción y más al leer que tiene buena aceptación.**

 **Sin más que decir les dejo el nuevo capitulo que es bajo la perspectiva de nuestra bella Astrid. ¿ya vieron que guapa se puso en la tercera película? Esa mujer si que lo tiene todo.**

 **YO CUIDARE DE TI, ASÍ DEBA OBLIGARTE**

(Astrid)

Únicamente salí por unos minutos para ir por un poco de agua tibia para remojar el trapo que usaba para controlar la temperatura de Hipo, pero en cuanto regrese ya no se encontraba recostado en la cama como le dije firmemente que quería encontrarlo. Es un necio irremediable, pensar que siempre se quejo de lo testarudo que era Estoico, él sin duda heredo ese aspecto. ¿Dónde pudo irse teniendo fiebre? Entiendo que al ser el jefe de Berk tiene demasiadas responsabilidades pero que sea líder de toda una aldea no lo hace inmune a enfermarse. Dioses, a veces siento que soy más como su segunda madre que su esposa al estar tras él insistiéndole que descansara en momentos como estos. Odin, dame la serenidad suficiente para no golpearlo cuando lo encuentre.

-Valka! – _le llamo al verla atendiendo a unos dragones, ella como siempre me sonríe maternalmente_ – disculpa…. ¿has visto al terco cabezota de tu hijo? – _nos teníamos mucha confianza, por ello no me apenaba referirme de esa forma a su hijo frente a ella_

-creí que estaría en cama descansando – _emito un frustrado suspiro_ – no me digas…. Salió de cama para ir a atender algún problema – _obviamente no le sorprende_ – esa terquedad la heredo de su padre, Estoico era incapaz de quedarse quieto y olvidar sus deberes aun estando enfermo…. Incluso una vez tuve que atrancar la puerta de nuestro cuarto – _relata divertida, yo también sonreí al imaginarme tal escenario_

-creo que debí hacer lo mismo – _lo decía muy enserio_ \- ¿Dónde pudo haber ido en su estado?

-pues…. Un dragón ha estado muy cerca de la zona de pesca, posiblemente se entero y fue a verificar que los demás no tuviesen problemas controlándolo

-conociéndolo, lo más probable es que este allá – _con un silbido en especial llamo a Tormenta quien no tarda en aterrizar a mi lado, estaba por subirme a ella, pero me detengo al ver una red que no dudo en tomar, luego monto a mi dragona._

-¿no crees que es un poco extremista? – _me dice Valka con una sonrisa nerviosa adivinando cual era el objetivo de llevarme la red_

-solo es por precaución – _emprendo el vuelo_

Hipo siempre a tenido esa adorable pero muchas veces maldita manía de ser tan poco considerado consigo mismo, siempre se sobre exigía hasta al punto de quedarse sin fuerzas, en varias ocasiones ni si quiera dormía ni comía adecuadamente por estar sumido en proyectos para ayudar a nuestro pueblo. Es algo admirable y una de las tantas cosas que amo de él, pero tampoco me gusta verlo tan fatigado. Le he dicho muchas veces que me pase algunas de sus tareas para aligerarle la carga, pero según él yo ya tengo mucho trabajo encargándome de liderar a la guardia de Berk y supervisando la academia de dragones. Por los Dioses él tenía el doble de deberes que eso y si él puede con hasta cuatro cosas a la vez yo también, hemos tenido algunas discusiones por eso. Supongo que es porque nos preocupamos demasiado el uno por el otro.

Ya no se si me siento más preocupada por la salud del testarudo de mi esposo o es mayor mi enfado al atreverse a salir, prácticamente le sentencie que se quedara quieto descansando y olvidarse, aunque sea por hoy, de su trabajo. Creo que es una mezcla de ambas. Hay enserio rogaba que no fuese a recaer, no soportaría verlo como en aquella ocasión que tuvo por varios días una terrible fiebre, todo por querer hacerse cargo de los cazadores a pesar de encontrarse en un estado sumamente débil. Pero al igual que en esa ocasión, yo cuidaría de él, así deba obligarlo.

(normal pov)

-es increíble que de nuevo estemos en este maldito congelador – _se queja Patán abrazándose a si mismo en un vano intento de protegerse de la fuerte tormenta de nieve_ \- ¿se puede saber que es lo que buscamos ahora?

-Patán ya de lo explicamos miles de veces – _dice Astrid impaciente_ – queremos asegurarnos que el espectro de nieve siga en la cueva sano y salvo

-¿y de que nos servirá ver que dicho dragón, que por cierto les recuerdo…. ¡TRATO DE MATARNOS!... se encuentre bien? _– Astrid solo rueda los ojos conteniéndose a no dejarlo enterrado en la nieve_

-Viggo ha estado encontrando dragones que se supone que no debería saber de su existencia – _dice Hipo viendo seriamente el lugar –_ trato de usar al dragón bufalord para su sucio negocio de tener el único remedio ante el azote de Odin…. No me quiero ni imaginar lo que haría si llega a tener dominio de este dragón

-pero no hay rastros de lucha Hipo – _dice Astrid acercándose a un lado de Hipo –_ los espectros de nieve deben encontrarse a salvo dentro de la cueva – _mira dicho lugar. De hecho, ya no estaba la cueva, en su lugar estaba un espeso muro de nieve que quedo tras la ultima pelea con los cazadores, aquella en la que Heather aun estaba con ellos con el propósito de obtener información._

-lo sé, pero…. Si seguimos el patrón de las islas que han atacado esta es la que sigue – _dice inquieto mirando apenas el horizonte, la espesa tormenta le obstaculizaba mucho la visión._

-entonces…. ¿Qué haremos? – _él joven líder reflexiona unos momentos. Mira a su alrededor, todos sus amigos, a pesar de estar muriéndose de frio, se mantenían firmes y en espera a sus indicaciones. No era justo obligarles a esperar la poca probabilidad de que los cazadores atacaran la isla._

-volvamos a casa chicos…. – _dice firme y seguro_

Y tras exclamar un "ya era hora" Patán emprende inmediatamente el vuelo, él ya quería alejarse lo más pronto posible de ese congelador, le siguieron los gemelos y Patapez. Hipo, por su parte, se quedo mirando fijamente aquel muro de hielo, era claro que trataba de adivinar cual seria el siguiente movimiento de los cazadores. ¿Qué pretendía Viggo al hacerles ir hasta esa isla? Su inquieta mente volvió a tierra al sentir en su hombro la mano de su querida novia Astrid quien le sonreía tranquilamente, muchas veces no eran necesarias las palabras entre ellos para darse a entender que no importa lo que pasara, lo resolverían juntos. Tras que Hipo le devolvió el gesto agradeciéndole su incondicional apoyo, Astrid monto a su dragona para regresar a su hogar en la orilla del dragón.

No estaba pensando claramente, lo único que hacia era seguir a Viggo es su juego. Era hora de tramar un plan que ni Viggo se esperaría y para ello debía de parar de tratar de pensar como él, quizá ese era el error que estaba cometiendo todo este tiempo. Estaba por llamarle a Chimuelo para que parara de buscar usando sus ondas sonoras pero una fuerte explosión hace temblar la tierra poniendo al jinete en alerta extrema, sin embargo, ya no había tiempo suficiente para alejarse de la enorme avalancha de nieve que venía directo hacia él.

-si Hipo vuelve a decirnos que regresemos a esta maldita isla juro tiro al volcán de los defensores del ala – _refunfuña Patán aun tiritando del frio_

-¿y crees poder? – _pregunta Brutilda sonriendo burlona_ – si mal no recuerdo el una vez te dio una paliza que hasta te tiro dos dientes

-oh si recuerdo ese día – _secunda brutacio_ – como me gustaría que hubiese algo que captara para siempre en imagen momentos como esos

-aag cállense par de cabezas de carnero!

-oigan un momento – _habla Patapez -_ ¿Por qué Hipo no nos ha alcanzado?

-seguramente ese obsesivo quiso quedarse a vigilar a los espectros de nieve – _afirma Patán restándole importancia –_ si el quiere congelarse es su problema, yo me regreso a casa

-no, todos deténganse! – _ordena Astrid. Todos se quedan quietos en el aire en un sepulcral silencio hasta que escuchan a lo lejos un desgarrador gruñido_ – es chimuelo…. Algo le ocurrió a Hipo – _regresa volando a toda velocidad_

Cuando volvieron a aterrizar en la isla se encontraron con un desesperado furia nocturna cavando en la nieve al tiempo que emitía angustiosos gruñidos. Astrid intento acercarse a él para calmarlo, sin embargo, en cuanto chimuelo sintió la presencia de alguien volteo a verla de forma amenazante, pero al ver que se trataba de unos de los jinetes empezó a hacerles señas desesperadas de que su amigo humano se encontraba enterrado en la nieve.

-lo sé, lo sé…. – _acaricia su cabeza tratando de calmarlo_ – calma…. Vamos a sacarlo de ahí

Todos los dragones y jinetes comenzaron a cavar lo más rápido que podían, pero mientras más nieve quitaban la angustia de todos incrementaba, en especial de Astrid y chimuelo, ya que Hipo no aparecía. Lo peor llego pocos momentos después que en medio de su intento de rescatar a su líder comenzaron a llover flechas y bolas de fuego, no podían ser otros que los molestos cazadores de dragones.

-vaya momento para que estos malditos aparezcan – _exclama frustrado Patán_

-no me sorprendería que ellos hayan provocado la avalancha que enterró a Hipo – _Astrid mira con desdén los barcos que se acercaban_

-Astrid…. Tú junto con Tormenta y Chimuelo sigan buscando a Hipo, nosotros nos encargaremos de los cazadores – _propone Patapez, Astrid acepta no quedándole de otra, no le agradaba el quedarse fuera de una pelea, pero era obvio que no podía dejar mucho tiempo a Hipo enterrado en la nieve._

Mientras los demás jinetes se fueron en marcha a enfrentar a los cazadores, Tormenta, Chimuelo y Astrid continuaron excavando desesperadamente, pero a pesar de la cantidad de nieve que quitaban no había rastro alguno del jinete, era como si literalmente la tierra se lo hubiese tragado. Inevitablemente las lagrimas comenzaron a salir del rostro de Astrid al tiempo que sus manos no paraban de quitar la nieve, ni si quiera le importaba que ya estuviesen a punto de sangrarles debido a la resequedad que el frio le estaba provocando, lo único que pensaba era en su ruego interno a los Dioses para que le permitiesen encontrarlo y que no fuese demasiado tarde.

-por favor Hipo…. ¡No puedes hacerme esto!, no ahora! – _decía con suma angustia continuando sacando nieve con sus propias manos. No podía perderlo ahora que por fin decidieron hacerse novios, aunque por ahora solo lo sabían ellos dos._

Olvidando todo rastro de frio o cansancio, siguieron cavando, sintiendo una extrema opresión en el pecho, y el oír la batalla que se estaba llevando a cabo solo incrementaba más la desesperación, pero finalmente lograron abrir un profundo agujero que conectaba a la cueva de los espectros de nieve. Astrid no dudo ni por un segundo en montar a chimuelo para bajar a ese lugar siendo seguidos por Tormenta encontrándose con varios espectros de nieve que les rugían con fiereza, pero la Nander y el Furia nocturna se posicionaron frente a Astrid preparándose para defenderla. En eso, Astrid nota algo o mejor dicho alguien debajo de aquellos imponentes dragones de tipo nieve, supo identificarlo en cuento diviso una extremidad metálica.

-¡Chimuelo, Tormenta esperen! _– les indica mientras que con cautela se va acercando a los dragones quienes les seguía rugiendo, pero ella, astutamente en señal de paz, toma su hacha que llevaba en la espalda y la arroja lejos. Los espectros parecieron comprender que no quería hacerles daño así que dejaron de rugir para retroceder y dejar a la vista a un inconsciente Hipo._

Astrid inmediatamente va corriendo hacia él para tomarlo entre sus brazos, se encontraba alarmadamente frio y no parecía reaccionar a los insistentes llamados de la rubia que comenzaba a temer lo peor. Trato de brindarle calor abrazándolo.

-tranquilo chico…. – _le dice al angustiado dragón que se acerco a su jinete para lamerle la mano en un intento de reanimarlo_ – el estará bien…. Despertara pronto…. – _lo decía más a modo de ruego que una afirmación_

Chimuelo y Tormenta ser recuestana cada lado de los jinetes para cubrirlos con sus grandes alas mientras que también les respiraban un cálido vapor, esto parece dar resultado ya que Hipo comenzaba a adquirir más color en su pálido rostro al igual que su respiración era más constante, aunque aún temblorosa. De todas formas, Astrid lo mantenía abrazado a ella tratando en vano de hacer caso omiso a la tremenda batalla que se oía afuera, maldición, pero que ventaja tan cobarde tomaron aquellos cazadores.

-Hipo…. – _dice al sentirlo empezar a dar signos de vida_ – Hipo…. Hipo…. – _toma su mejilla al ver que empezaba a abrir con dificultad sus ojos_ – tranquilo…. está bien…. – _lo cobija más a ella haciendo que recargara su cabeza en su hombro, todavía temblaba demasiado, pero por lo menos ya estaba consiente._

\- As…. Astri-id…. – _pronuncia con dificultad, se sentía demasiado débil, no podía parar de temblar_ \- ¿q-que…. Es….es-ta….pa-pasando? – _pregunta al oír el estruendo de afuera_ – Vi-Viggo…. D-de… nuevo caí….vo-vol….vi….

-tranquilízate por favor – _le pide deteniendo sus claras intenciones de ir a enfrentarlo_ – estas muy debilitado…. Quien sabe cuanto tiempo estuviste bajo la nieve…. Tú, quédate aquí – _con cuidado lo recarga en chimuelo, luego busca dentro de la mochila que el dragón llevaba a un costado un poco de gel de pesadilla monstruosa. Quita la silla de montar de Tormenta para ponerla frente al convaleciente jinete y la empapa con el gel –_ Tormenta, por favor – _entendiendo la petición de su jinete, lanza una pequeña llama a la silla que arde al instante –_ quédate tranquilo Hipo…. Iré a ayudar a los demás…. No dejaremos que se acerquen a los espectros de nieve

-n-no…. Y-yo no puedo…. Quedarme aquí…. S-s-soy el líder…. Debo….

-Hipo basta – _lo toma de los hombros_ – sé que eres nuestro líder, pero hay ocasiones como esta en la que no puedes estar ahí para guiarnos, es cuando tu debes de confiar en nosotros para protegerte…. Te pido que confíes en mi – _Hipo asiente débilmente_ – cuídalo Chimuelo – _este gruñe en afirmación. Astrid entonces monta a Tormenta dejándolo en la cueva, no se sentía del todo tranquila aún al dejarlo tan debilitado, pero por lo menos ya se sentía un poco más aliviada de saber que esta consiente._

Los cazadores se habían armado hasta los dientes haciendo la batalla mucho más complicada para los jinetes, por mucho que lo intentaban evitar, los barcos iban acercándose cada vez más a la isla de los espectros de nieve, no podían permitirlo, Hipo también se encontraba ahí muy debilitado por estar tanto tiempo debajo de la fría nieve, no podría enfrentarlos y mucho menos solo. Astrid miraba a su alrededor sintiendo la desesperación apoderarse de ella, sin la mente sagaz de Hipo pensando en una rápida estrategia para detenerlos todo se les complicaba más, pero no, debía mantener la calma y enfriar su cabeza para pensar en algo, ella misma se lo dijo a Hipo, no podían depender siempre de él, lo cuidaría.

-esto se nos esta saliendo de control – _dice Patán alterado por la situación_

-si tan solo Hipo estuviera aquí para darnos algunos de sus planes – _dice Patapez demasiado angustiado_

-Patapez no es justo depender siempre de Hipo para darnos una solución – _aclara obstinada, Hipo ahora estaba muy delicado_ – nosotros tenemos que pensar en algo – _mira con decisión el campo de batalla_ – "vamos Astrid, conoces a Hipo de toda la vida y sabes como piensa…. Solo cuestiónate _…. ¿_ Qué haría él en estos momentos?" – _se decía a si misma mentalmente analizando a su alrededor_ – creo que tengo una idea…. Vamos Patapez, necesitare de tu ayuda – _este, reuniendo todo su valor, afirma con la cabeza_

La mejor defensa era hacer pensar al rival que ya tenía la batalla ganada para que bajara la intensidad de su ataque, esto lograría abrir una pequeña pero ventajosa apertura en su contra. Esto se lo menciono alguna vez el mismo Hipo al estar observando una partida de masas y garras entre Patapez y Heather, era momento de probar dicha teoría en esta batalla.

Ordeno a los jinetes una fingida retirada de vuelta a la isla, esto con el fin de hacer creer a Viggo que pelearían desde ahí. Entre tanto, Astrid y Patapez se adelantaron un poco más allá de la isla para desaparecer del campo de visión de los barcos, bajaron en picada al mar para aparecer justo detrás de ellos. Tal plan estaba dando resultados, ninguno de los cazadores pudo reaccionar a tiempo al ataque sorpresa por su retaguardia así que fácilmente pudieron derribar dos de los barcos mientras que otros ataques les llegaban por enfrente, un poco más y la victoria seria suya.

-excelente estrategia Astrid – _alaga Patapez emocionado al ver la batalla casi ganada_ – nunca se me hubiese ocurrido engañarlos de esa manera

-quizá es una estrategia sucia, pero ellos se lo buscaron – _sonríe orgullosa_ – ahora encarguémonos de Viggo

Sintiéndose confiados en que tenían a Viggo acorralado y sin más barcos que lo resguardaran, fueron todos a darle el golpe final, sin embargo, a Astrid le dio muy mala espina el verlo sonriendo tan arrogantemente a pesar de que estaba rodeado por cuatro dragones y sus jinetes.

-bien echo jinetes de dragones, debo admitir que me sorprendió tal astuta estrategia…. – _habla Viggo con ese tono educado y arrogante a la vez_ – de no ser porque sé que el buen Hipo está incapacitado estaría seguro de que la estrategia que mostraron hoy fue idea suya

-entonces tu provocaste la avalancha que casi mata a Hipo – _asegura Astrid furiosa_

-estaba por retirarme al ver que astutamente nos vencieron – _dice ignorando el comentario de Astrid_ – pero entonces vi una oportunidad que no podía desaprovechar – _truena los dedos y a los pocos segundos aparece Ryker, el hermano mayor de Viggo, arrastrando a un debilitado Hipo atado de las muñecas, apenas y podía mantenerse consciente_ – de echo le acabo de salvar la vida – _Ryker pone a Hipo de rodillas en el suelo_ – a pesar de su delicada condición, quiso unirse a la batalla pero a penas y podía mantenerse firme en su dragón por ello en cuento su increíble furia nocturna esquivo uno de los ataques, Hipo cayo al mar y debido a que su dragon no pude volar sin la ayuda de su jinete también cayo al mar….. oh pero no se preocupen, también lo rescate a él – _dos de los otros cazadores traen a chimuelo totalmente atado, impidiéndole cualquier movimiento_ – no podía dejar que tan magnifica criatura se ahogara…. Es una especie extinta y vale muchísimo en el mercado negro

-que es lo que quieres Viggo? – _pregunta Astrid conteniéndose a darle una paliza en ese instante_

-simplemente una negociación…. Les devolveré a su líder para que lo atiendan antes que la fiebre sea más grave – _Hipo empieza a toser fuertemente_ – a cambio me dejaran irme en paz con el furia nocturna

-que te hace pensar que…. – _Astrid calla a Patán colocando su brazo frente a él_

-solo danos a Hipo – _dice firme Astrid_ – tenemos que atenderlo lo antes posible, no resistirá mucho más si no toma algún remedio que lo cure…. Por ahora te dejaremos ir, pero volveremos por chimuelo

-eso me basta por ahora – _acepta Viggo confiado en que nunca lo encontrarían_

Astrid se acerca a Hipo, este apenas y podía mantenerse de pie, por ello Astrid se llevó su brazo alrededor de su cuello para que pudiese cargarlo para subirlo en su dragona. Tras eso todos emprenden el vuelo alejándose del barco de Viggo. Cada uno de los jinetes estaba muy desconcertado por la decisión de Astrid quien llevaba a Hipo recargado detrás de ella, nuevamente había perdido la conciencia.

-Astrid, si Hipo se entera que abandonamos a Chimuelo se volverá loco en cuanto despierte – _dice Patapez_

-nena cuida mucho a Hipo – _le dice a Tormenta ignorando totalmente a Patapez y sin previo aviso se arroja al mar_

Afortunadamente no habían volado muy lejos del barco por lo que no le tomo mucho tiempo encontrarlo aun nadando. Tomo su hacha y se sumergió por debajo del barco que golpeo un par de veces con su hacha hasta hacerle un considerable agujero, tardaría unos minutos en hundirse así que no contaba con mucho tiempo. Escalo hasta llegar a la cubierta, Viggo estaba ahí dándole la espalda así que retrocedió de espaldas bajando las escaleras que supondría que la llevarían a donde tendrían a Chimuelo enjaulado. Claro tuvo que dejar inconsciente a un par de cazadores, pero pudo dar con el fiel dragón de su amado quien al verla empezó a gruñir de alegría.

-no creíste que en verdad te dejaría o sí? – _dice al entrar a la jaula empezando a romper las cadenas que lo ataban –_ el cuidar a Hipo también de incluye a ti – _acaricia a Chimuelo en la barbilla y este feliz se deja consentir_ – ahora vámonos…. Esto no durara mucho más a flote – _estaba por montarlo, pero un fuerte golpe en su cara la hace caer al suelo_

-ni el listo de mi hermano predijo que alguno de ustedes volvería – _era Ryker amenazándola con su espada. Astrid lo mira con odio limpiándose la sangre de su labio_ – o al menos no se imaginó que no atacarían por aire…. Ahora además de un dragón tenemos a una excelente rehén para obligar a Hipo a entregarnos todo el oro de Berk

Repentinamente el barco se sacude con violencia haciendo que Ryker caiga al suelo, luego se oye un gran alboroto en la cubierta

-será mejor que se apresuren a salir a menos que quieran acompañar a su barco hasta el fondo del mar – _dice Astrid poniéndose de pie y sonriendo victoriosa de haber pensado en un plan de respaldo_

Ryker aprieta los dientes en frustración de no tener más opción que salir de ahí, debía apresurarse a tomar todo el botínposible y tomar uno de los botes salvavidas. Astrid entonces subió rápidamente Chimuelo, este hizo disparo un poderoso ataque de plasma a una de las paredes abriendo una salida lo suficientemente grande para él. Ya estando en vuelo Astrid se deleito con la mirada molesta de Viggo que los observaba desde su barco que poco a poco se hundía.

Hipo finalmente se encontraba recostado en la cama de su cabaña, sin embargo, su condición parecía ser más alarmante que cuando lo encontró en la cueva. No paraba de sudar frio y respira como si estuviese luchando por aferrarse a la vida. Su fiel amigo, Chimuelo, lo miraba con angustia, constantemente acercaba su nariz a la mejilla del jinete en un vano intento de hacer que reaccionara, él no entendía del todo que le pasaba a su amigo humano, solo estaba consciente que se encontraba mal. Astrid, aunque le decía que se pondría bien, estaba igual o más angustiada que el imponente furia nocturna, incluso Tormenta estaba ahí al pendiente del jinete y apoyándola. Le dolía tanto verlo de esa forma, sufriendo, tan debilitado, ella estaba muy acostumbrada a ver a un Hipo firme, liderándolos con seguridad, caminando con ese porte de jefe que sin quererlo había adquirido con los años.

-vamos chicos…. Dense prisa – _murmuraba desesperada viendo atreves de la ventana en espera que llegaran con el remedio de Gothy. Cada minuto que pasaba Hipo parecía ponerse peor. ¿será que el estuvo así de angustiado por ella cuando sufrió el azote de Odin?_ – no puedo imaginarme un mundo sin ti Hipo, ya te lo había dicho – _le dice casi como reclamo, aunque su voz sonaba ligeramente quebrada_ \- ¿Por qué tuviste que ser tan necio y salir de la cueva a pesar de tu condición? – _empezaba a subir su tono de voz_ – más te vale que despiertes o te juro que…. Que…. – _no aguanto más, se desmorono llorando en el pecho del inconsciente jinete_

-Astrid…. – _entra apresurado Patapez, deteniéndose de golpe al ver a la ruda vikinga inclinada sobre Hipo_ – aquí esta el remedio de Gothy

-gracias Patapez – _la ve limpiándose las lagrimas para luego, darse la media vuelta sonriéndole débilmente_ – hay que dárselo lo antes posible – _Astrid quería ocultar la gran angustia que sentía por el bien estar de Hipo, pero sus ojos la delataban. Era primera vez que veía a Astrid en tal estado, sin duda era la que más preocupada estaba por su líder_

-Gothy dijo que tienes que hacer que beba lo más posible, con esto se recuperara, pero…. Tardara unos días en despertar…. Todo dependerá de que tan grave este – _dice mirando a Hipo que seguía inconsciente y respirando con dificultad, era claro que estaba grave, paso demasiado tiempo enterrado bajo la nieve_ \- ¿necesitas ayuda?

-descuida, yo me encargare – _toma el frasco con aquel remedio. Patapez entonces, se retira con cautela dejando a Hipo en manos de Astrid, podía confían en que ella lo cuidaría bien._

Con extremo cuidado Astrid toma a Hipo de su nuca para levantarlo un poco, este parece emitir un leve quejido. Le acerca el frasco a su boca, lo inclina un poco para que el espeso liquido comenzara a caer dentro de su boca, Hipo parecía beberlo casi por mero instinto ya que seguía dormido. El antídoto parecía empezar a tener efecto, por lo menos la respiración del castaño ya no era tan forzada, ver esto la alivio un poco, pero de cualquier forma ella estaba decidida a no separarse de él hasta verlo despertar.

Paso una luna sin que el primer jinete de dragones de la historia de Berk abriera sus ojos. Astrid continuaba ayudándolo a beber el remedio para su fiebre cada vez que lo veía respirando con dificultad, también se dedicaba a lavarle el sudor de su frente, esto era provocado por el mismo antídoto que les dio la curandera. Pese al cansancio que la agobiaba por casi no haber dormido debido a estar en vela en alerta de cualquier cambio que pudiese tener Hipo, seguía en su constante vigilia y cuidados, le acomodaba la almohada, trataba de cambiarlo de posición para que pudiese descansar mejor, incluso le hablaba esperando que en una de esas Hipo le respondiera con su encantadora sonrisa al tiempo que de a poco abriera sus ojos, pero él continuaba profundamente dormido.

Las cosas en la orilla del dragón estaban alarmadamente silenciosas, y eso era extremadamente raro teniendo a los gemelos y a Patán ahí, todos se encontraban demasiado angustiados por la salud de su dedicado líder y amigo, rezaban en silencio a los Dioses que todavía no se lo llevaran al Valhalla, lo necesitaban demasiado, Berk necesitaba de su futuro jefe, todavía quedaban demasiadas cosas que por cambiar en su pueblo y no lo lograrían sin el ingenio de aquel jinete. Estoico se volvería loco si ahora perdía a su único hijo y heredero, por eso mismo, pensando en que no querían preocupar al gran jefe, decidieron no decirle nada sobre el estado de su hijo hasta saber si era demasiado alarmante su situación, que por fortuna no era tal el caso, Hipo parecía estar recuperándose, pero, aun así, el que todavía no despertase les tenia muy inquietos. En especial a Astrid que únicamente salía de la habitación del castaño para ir por comida o traer agua fresca.

Cuatro lunas más pasaron, el semblante pálido de Hipo iba adquiriendo más color y parecía que su cuerpo recuperaba fuerzas. Cuando el sol del atardecer se iba ocultando los ojos que permanecieron cerrados por cuatro días comenzaron a abrirse lentamente, tardo unos momentos en procesar el escenario, reconocía que estaba es su cuarto claro, pero, no entendía como llego ahí, lo ultimo que recordaba fue que a pesar de lo debilitado que estaba por la enorme avalancha que le cayo encima y lo mantuvo sepultado quien sabe cuanto tiempo, aun así salió a ayudar a sus amigos a enfrentar a los cazadores, Chimuelo era el que llevaba en si la riendas del vuelo, él a penas y podía mantenerse sentado en la silla de montar, lo ultimo que recordaba es que tras que su fiel dragón evito un ataque, él cayó al mar y todo a partir de ahí eras solo eran sombras borrosas. Lentamente se fue incorporando, su cuerpo todavía se sentía algo débil pero ya podría decirse que estaba mejor. Miro a su alrededor, sintio alivio de ver a Chimuelo dormido a un lado suyo, sin embargo, le extraño ver a Tormenta acostada justo al otro lado de la cama, era como si ambos estuviesen haciendo guardia. Levanto un poco más la vista, lo que encontró le conmovió a tal grado el corazón que le fue imposible no sonreír como todo un idiota enamorado al ver a su novia sentada en su escritorio profundamente dormida. ¿Estuvo con él toda la noche?

Quiso levantarse haciendo el menos ruido posible, pero en cuanto su pierna metálica toco el suelo e hizo un pequeño sonido, los dos dragones se despertaron de inmediato y al ver al jinete al fin despierto empezaron a brincar por la habitación gruñendo de felicidad. Chimuelo claro fue a abalanzarse sobre él para lamerle la cara haciéndolo reír, mientras Tormenta va hacia su jinete que, sorprendentemente pese al ruido que comenzaron a hacer, seguía dormida. La Nander movió el brazo de Astrid con su nariz y esta comenzó a despertar, su primer impulso al ver que su dragona fue quien la despertó fue de ir a ver a Hipo pensando que le estaba avisando que algo iba mal con el jinete, pero gracias a los Dioses no era tal situación, todo lo contrario, Hipo ya estaba despierto totalmente recuperado y fuera de peligro. La mirada verde bosque y azul celeste se quedaron unos momentos prendidas una de la otra sin saber exactamente que decir, o al menos por parte de Astrid que tenía una serie de emociones encontradas, se sentía feliz, aliviada, con ganas de llorar para sacar toda la angustia que tuvo esos cuatro días, pero al mismo tiempo todavía se sentía furiosa con el jinete por hacerle pasar tanta preocupación que le hubiese evitado si tan solo se hubiera quedado en la cueva con Chimuelo.

-buenos días Astrid…. – _dice con su usual sonrisa tranquila_ \- ¿Cómo estás? ¿no estas herida? ¿Qué paso con los cazadores? ¿y los demás? – _típico de él, de inmediato esta atento del bien estar de otros_

-todos estamos bien Hipo…. Pudimos evitar que los cazadores se acercaran a los espectros de nieve – _responde con algo de indiferencia al tiempo que se ponía de pie. Quería lanzarse a él y abrazarlo, pero su orgullo esta vez pudo más_ – te traeré algo de comer…. Estuviste inconsciente por cuatro días, debes alimentarte para que tus fuerzas se repongan por completo

-cuatro días?! – _exclama alarmado_ – estuve dormido por cuatro días?

-sí, pero todavía debes quedarte quieto y descansar lo que resta del día – _le oye con severidad en su voz, además, ni siquiera lo miraba a los ojos lo que hacia que sospechara que algo grave paso mientras estuvo dormido_ – tuviste demasiada fiebre por lo que todavía debes estar algo débil…. Voy por tu comida

-espera Astrid – _alcanza a tomarla de mano, aunque su novia seguía sin encararlo_ \- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – _pregunto firme_ – yo…. Casi no recuerdo nada tras que caí al agua…. Solo me parece oír la voz de Viggo…. Pero…. – _todas esas voces acompañadas de figuras borrosas lo confundían. Astrid no pudo más y lo encaro furiosa pero lo que más sobresalto a Hipo fue ver que sus ojos parecían querer estar a punto de llorar, pero la misma Astrid no se los permitían._

-ninguno de nosotros vio cuando caíste al mar…. Viggo fue quien te saco, a ti y a Chimuelo – _eso si que lo desconcertó, ¿Viggo salvándolo?_ – claro, solo lo hizo por que vio una ventaja para extorsionarnos contigo…. Se dio cuenta que estabas grave e hizo un trueque con nosotros por ti a cambio que le permitiéramos irse con Chimuelo – _Hipo voltea a verlo, este bajo la cabeza confirmando lo que Astrid decía_ – no nos quedo de otra que aceptar su trato…. Estabas muy enfermo, debíamos atenderte lo antes posible

-p-pero…. Entonces…. Cómo es que chimuelo….

-yo fui a rescatarlo mientras los demás te ponían a salvo – _Hipo no tenía palabras, Astrid y los demás no solo lo protegieron a él, sino también a Chimuelo_ – eso no importa…. Lo importante es que nos hubieses evitado tantas cosas si tan solo no tu hubieses salido de la cueva…. Viggo estaba a punto de retirarse…. Teníamos todo bajo control – _le reclama subiendo su tono de voz_ – pero no…. Tenías que salir a pelear pese a que no estabas en condiciones poniéndote en peligro no solo a ti mismo, también a nosotros, a Chimuelo…. ¿porque nunca piensas en tu propio bien? – _ya sus ojos no podían contener más las lágrimas. Hipo la conocía demasiado bien, sabía que esas lagrimas acompañados por esos reclamos significa que la preocupo demasiado, era solo su forma de expresarlo_ – imagina si Viggo se hubiese retirado antes…. Nadie hubiese visto que tu y Chimuelo cayeron al mar…. Tu…. Ahora…. – _bajo la mirada, no quería ni pensar en esa posibilidad_ – Hipo…. ¿Por qué no confiaste en mi para cuidarte?

-Astrid…. – _verla así le oprimía el corazón, más que pensara que no confiaba en ella cuando él ponía su vida en sus manos_ – no es que no confié en ti…. Pero tenía miedo de que algo les pasara enfrentando a esos cazadores…. No podía quedarme escondido mientras arriesgaban sus vidas…. Mi deber como líder es guiarlos y apoyarlos en cualquier situación 

-pues también como líder debes de confiar en nosotros Hipo – _ella también podía ser sumamente necia, en especial si se trataba de convencerlo_ – el que seas el líder no te hace inmune a salir herido o a enfermarse…. Hasta un líder en ocasiones necesita ser protegido – _quedaron en un momentáneo silencio_ – eres en la persona en quien más confió Hipo…. Especialmente cuando sé que la situación es complicada o no tengo las fuerzas para continuar, yo tengo la completa certeza que es cuando más puedo contar contigo para salir de cualquier situación – _Hipo trata de tomarla de la mano, pero Astrid la retira tajantemente_ – pero ya me di cuenta de que no es igual para ti – _verla mirarlo con tal dolor y decepción fue peor que recibir miles de flechas atravesando su pecho_

-escucha Astrid….

-no me importa que ya te sientas mejor o que toda una armada de cazadores venga en este preciso instante a atacar la orilla, te quedaras descansado un día más – _ordena severamente ante con lo que Hipo solo puede asentir con obediencia_ – regresare en unos momentos con comida…. Y más vale que te encuentre recostado o juro que te atare a la cama…. Aunque no lo quieras o lo necesites yo cuidare de ti – _dicho eso se retira de la habitación azotando la puerta, dejando a Hipo totalmente culpable_

Al enterarse de que finalmente su líder ya había despertado, inmediatamente quisieron ir a verlo, sin embargo, con tan solo una filosa mirada de advertencia por parte de Astrid junto al aura furiosa que emanaba les quedo a todos completamente claro que tenían prohibido todo contacto con él, por lo menos hasta mañana. Ignoraban que fue lo que tenía a Astrid tan molesta, ella era la que más angustiada estaba por Hipo y pensaron que cuando despertara estaría más tranquila, pero era todo lo contrario. Morían por enterarse que fue lo que sucedió entre esos dos, pero si se les ocurría ir a molestar a Hipo, temían que Astrid, tal como estaba ahora, fuese a tirarlos por el acantilado o algo peor. Lo mejor era mantenerse a raya.

-¿creen que sea buena idea que sea Astrid quien cuide a Hipo? – _cuestiona Brutilda –_ me temo que podría salir más perjudicado

-si Hipo pudo enfrentarse a la muerte roja y solo perder una pierna, creo que es capaz de calmar a una Astrid furiosa – _asegura Brutacio, pero en eso se escucha un enorme alboroto en la sala común –_ eso espero…. Posiblemente ahora pierda la otra pierna o una mano

Regreso a la cabaña de su novio con una generosa porción de comida para que sus fuerzas regresaran por completo, y tal como se lo advirtió, lo encontró recostado en su cama con los ojos cerrados en signo de simplemente estarse relajando, aunque todavía era algo notorio el cansancio que le quedaban tras estar cuatro días gravemente enfermo. Le llamo calmadamente y en cuanto lo vio incorporarse, simplemente le paso la comida para luego irse a sentar a un rincón de la habitación, Hipo tan solo suspiro derrotado ante la actitud tan despectiva de su novia hacia él, y es que comprendía el porque de su comportamiento, era su forma tan única de demostrar lo angustiada que estuvo por él. Debía hablar con ella, disculparse, lo que sea para que no estuviese actuando de esa forma, pero, por el momento, lo más sensato era dedicarse a comer lo que le trajo y dejar que se calmara un poco.

-gracias…. Estuvo delicioso – _dijo tras terminar de comer dentro de un pesado silencio_

-¿quieres algo más? – _pregunta casi de forma automática recibiendo los recipientes_

-no gracias, pero…. Astrid por favor escúchame – _la toma de la mano para detener sus intenciones de irse, pero ella no le mira_ – no creas que no confió en ti, sé perfectamente de lo que eres capaz…. – _le parece verla relajarse un poco, aunque quisiera que lo mirara_ – si estoy todavía aquí, sé que fue gracias a ti – _al fin ella se vuelve a verlo_ – perdóname por haberte preocupado tanto, y por comportarme tan necio al salir a pelear pese a que no estaba en condiciones…. Les cause más problemas de lo que les ayude – _Hipo baja la mirada_ – pero es que…. Al oír la severa batalla a la que se estaban enfrentando, me sentí tan impotente de no poder hacer nada…. Llegue a sentirme igual de inútil como cuando tenía 14 años y no hacia más que ocultarme mientras toda la aldea se encargaba de ahuyentar a los dragones – _Astrid lo escuchaba sorprendida, mirando la frustración en el rostro de Hipo al confesar aquello_ – ahora todos confían en mi…. Soy su líder…. Por eso no quise permitirme el quedar con los brazos cruzados pese a lo mal que me encontraba para poder pelear…. Mi padre, siempre dice que un jefe debe ver por los suyos antes que, en uno mismo, y yo…. Solo no quiero fallarles

Desde que Hipo se convirtió en el primer jinete de dragones, el gran domador que podía controlar a casi cualquier especie de dragón creyó que no había persona con más confianza en si mismo que Hipo Haddok. Estaba bastante sorprendida al enterarse que todavía el fantasma de su pasado de ser el peor jinete en la historia de Berk, lo perseguía. Por ese pasado era que Hipo se esforzaba de ser cada día un líder ejemplar y dedicado a los suyos, porque sabía que todos confiaban totalmente en él y en las decisiones que tome.

Suspiro y se sentó en la cama a un lado de su novio, le sonrió comprensivamente, gesto que a Hipo siempre lograba animarlo cuando sentía que estaba haciendo todo mal.

-claro que confiamos completamente en ti para sacarnos de cualquier situación…. – _toma su rostro con ambas manos_ – pero habrá ocasiones como esta en que nos tocará devolverte todo lo que haces por nosotros y cuidarte…. No tiene nada de malo verse vulnerable en ocasiones y no por ello van a creer que eres un debilucho inútil…. Hipo, todo Berk esta sumamente orgulloso de ti por la nueva vida que nos diste, acabaste con una guerra que había durado años contra las magnificas criaturas que ahora son nuestros amigos y más poderosos aliados – _señala a Tormenta y a Chimuelo quienes se ponen erguidos asintiendo orgullosos_ – nada de eso cambiara solo porque por una vez alguien cuide de ti…. Ya que nunca será suficiente para pagarte todo lo que haz echo por nosotros, por lo que haz echo incontables veces por mí

-gracias Astrid – _toma la mano de ella que seguía posada tiernamente en su mejilla_ – soy muy afortunado al tenerte en todo momento, sobre todo cuando más lo necesito

-es lo menos que puedo hacer…. Porque sé que tu harías hasta mucho más por mi – _lo abraza con ternura y efusividad a la vez, al fin expresando lo contenta que estaba de verlo a salvo y recuperado. Hipo, por supuesto, le corresponde de igual manera_ – y repito…. Yo cuidare de ti, así deba quedarme contigo otra noche para asegurarme que no hagas nada, por lo menos hasta mañana – _y afirmando lo dicho, se acuesta a lado del jinete acurrucándose a él provocándole un fuerte sonrojo_

-aah emm… p-pero…. Yo…. – _tenerla así de cerca lo ponía bastante nervioso, su relación era algún muy nuevo para él, a veces le seguía pareciendo irreal que la fuerte vikinga por la que suspiraba pero que por mucho tiempo lo ignoraba, ahora fuese su novia_ – n-no es que me moleste que te quedes conmigo, pero…. Alguien podría venir en cualquier momento para ver como sigo – _su relación aun era un secreto entre sus amigos y si los veían así pues…._

-les deje muy en claro que no se atrevieran a molestarte lo que restaba del día ya que debías seguir descansando – _dice mostrando su clásica expresión firme y amenazadora, no quería ni imaginarse los penetrantes ojos que uso para que se mantuvieran a raya_ – y si se atreven a hacer alguna tontería se las verán directamente con Tormenta, mi hacha y conmigo – _Hipo ríe, luego abraza más a su novia acomodándola mejor entre sus brazos. La verdad no le caería nada mal olvidarse por un día más de los problemas con Viggo y sus cazadores. Por esos momentos, únicamente centraría su inquieta mente en la hermosa rubia que tenía a lado, cuidándolo de todo, incluso de sus propios amigos._

(Astrid)

La situación con el dichoso dragón que se estaba en la zona de pesca no era tan alarmante como para que Hipo tuviese que salir de cama, pero claro, él no podía estarse quieto sino venia a ver con sus propios ojos que todo estuviese bajo control. Cuando llegue vi que los demás jinetes controlaban sin problemas al dragón mientras que Hipo solo se limitaba a sobrevolar en Chimuelo observando lo más atentamente que podía, podía darme cuenta de que aún se sentía mal, su gesto cansado lo delataba. ¿Cómo no iba a seguir enfermo? Apenas ayer que llego a casa totalmente empapado y helado, yo me apresure a ayudarle a quitarse la armadura y darle un poco de té caliente, pero era obvio que se resfriaría, es decir, nadie se arroja a una laguna, casi congelada en pleno invierno, por salvar a una cría de Gronkle que cayo al herirse un ala, sin la alta probabilidad de pescar una tremenda fiebre.

-bien echo chicos…. – _les felicita Hipo aun sin reparar en mi presencia_ – creo que no tendrán problemas en reubicarlo así que yo regrese a casa antes que Astrid se de cuenta que me escape

-heee jefe…. Creo que ya su linda, aunque a veces temperamental esposa ya sé dio cuenta que no se encuentra en casa – _dice nervioso Brutacio que me ve al estar frente a ellos_

-Hipo Haddok! – _le llamo con voz firme y demandante viendo como mi terco esposo tensa sus hombros aun dándome la espalda_ – me obligaras a usar esta red o regresaras a descansar sin protestas?

-ooh…. Astrid…. – _se da la vuelta sonriendo nervioso al tiempo que se rascaba la nuca_ – emmm….. hola Astrid, hola Astrid, hola Astrid…. – _suspiro negando la cabeza, hay cosas que nunca cambian, como por ejemplo el que Hipo diga mi nombre tres veces cuando no sabe que decir al ver que lo descubrí en algo_

-te dije que quien llevaría el casco en el matrimonio seria Astrid – _se regocija Brutilda_

-no tienen un dragón que reubicar? – _les insinuó para que ya se fueran de una vez. Creo que mi gesto era bastante atemorizante ya que los gemelos, junto a Patapez y Patan se fueron de inmediato llevándose al caldero chorreante atado con una cuerda_

-yo…. Te juro que no me sobre esforcé, solo quería venir a ver que no tuviesen problemas con el dragón – _yo solo me limito a verlo cruzada de brazos_ – además…. Debía traer a Chimuelo…. El es el alfa después de todo y ni el caldero chorreante se negaría a obedecerlo – _sonríe de esa forma que usaba cuando quería parecer inocente y convencerme, pero esta vez no le funcionaria_ – de acuerdo, tú ganas…. Regresare a la cama y me quedare descansando hasta mañana

-esta vez atrancare la puerta y además te atare a la cama en caso de que tenga que volver a salir – _sentencio para luego señalarle a Hipo que se adelantara._

Le ayude a quitarse la armadura en cuanto entramos a nuestra habitación, quedando solo en calzoncillos y una ligera camiseta sin mangas de algodón. Se recostó en la cama, yo lo arropé con la manta y de paso puse mi mano sobre su frente, todavía tenía mucha fiebre, aunque no era nada para alarmarse, pero pudo ponerse peor al salir enfermo con tanto frio que hacía en esta época del año. Creo que esa mala costumbre suya de ayudar a los demás, pese a no estar en condiciones, jamás se le quitara.

-tendrás que tomar otro poco del remedio de Gothy si quieres estar bien para mañana – _le escucho refunfuñar, no lo culpaba, aquel remedio tenía un sabor horrible pero el se lo gano_ – anda bébetelo – _le paso el pequeño frasco, él lo bebe de un solo trago. Me fue inevitable que me resultara divertido el rostro de asco que puso Hipo_ – sino hubieses salido la fiebre quizá ya hubiera bajado y no tendrías que haber tomado más del remedio

-soy el jefe, Astrid… - _dice volviendo a recostarse_ – un jefe debe….

-ver siempre por los suyos – _le interrumpo completando su esa frase que siempre se repetía_ – lo sé…. El que siempre estés tan atento a las necesidades del pueblo es algo sumamente admirable de ti…. Todos están muy agradecidos contigo por ello – _me siento a su lado_ – pero por eso mismo también debes ver por tu salud, además, ahora más que nunca cuentas conmigo para repartir las responsabilidades – _me sonríe, nunca me cansare de esa encantadora sonrisa que me dedica solo a mí._

-siempre estás ahí para mi my lady – _me toma de la mano_ – así como yo siempre estaré para ti

-sé que así será Hipo – _acaricio su mejilla_ – duerme un poco, y te advierto que estaré haciendo guardia en la puerta así que ni se te ocurra volver a salir – _iba muy enserio, pero el descaradamente se empieza a reír, por lo que me moleste más_

-sabes que si me lo propongo encontrare la manera de escaparme Astrid – _me reta arrogante_ – creo que para asegurarte que en verdad me quede descansando es que te quedes acostada conmigo…. Si estas abrazándome te darás cuenta fácilmente si quiero escabullirme – _me mira entre inocente y coqueto, yo sonrió enternecida, Hipo podrá ser un jefe admirable, inteligente, fuerte y valiente, pero a veces se comportaba como un niño en busca de las atenciones de su madre._

-de acuerdo…. – _accedo acurrucándome a un lado suyo abrazándolo por su torso_ – con tal de asegurarme que te quedes acostado recuperándote – _siento como me aproxima más a su cuerpo, luego, empieza a acariciarme la mejilla quedándose mirándome fijamente con una peculiar sonrisa en su rostro, sabía que algo pasaba por su cabeza en esos momentos y quería saber que era_ \- ¿Qué tanto me miras?

-tan solo pensaba que serás una excelente madre – _eso no me lo esperaba. Siento como mi corazón da tremendo brinco, es decir, apenas llevábamos un mes de casados y pues no hemos hablado mucho del tema de tener hijos, aunque era obvio que pasaría, y es que, ¿yo siendo mamá? Era algo que nunca me imaginé_ – vaya…. ¿Estoy delirando por la fiebre o la ruda Astrid esta sonrojada? – _dice burlón_

-estas delirando por la fiebre – _le digo obstinada ocultando mi rostro entre su cuello y su hombro, le oigo reírse para luego depositar un cariñoso beso en mi cabeza_ – duérmase de una vez jefe, yo estaré cuidándote, así deba obligarte – _digo antes de sentirlo relajarse completamente. A los pocos minutos veo que se queda dormido, yo aprovecho para verlo mientras acaricio su cabello, de verdad que arriesgaría lo que sea para mantenerlo siempre a mi lado y a salvo._

 **¡Y listo uno más!**

 **Vaya que tuve que mejorar mucho este capitulo por que había partes que se parecían mucho al primer capitulo de este fanfic. De hecho, aquí nuevamente Hipo esta vulnerable pero en esta ocasión fue por querer estar en la batalla a pesar que se encontraba bastante débil, y es que pues, estuvo bajo la una avalancha de nieve por bastante tiempo y digamos que en efecto estuvo a punto de morir congelado y sin mencionar ahogado por andar de terco.**

 **Igualmente, como que quise explorar ese lado de Hipo que temía a defraudar nuevamente a los demás y por eso no pudo soportar quedarse oculto en la cueva mientras escuchaba como sus amigos y novia peleaban contra los cazadores, pero Astrid le dejo en claro que no tiene nada de malo en dejar que lo protejan, es humano después de todo.**

 **Y ¿Quién ya vio la tercera película de como entrenar a tu dragón? En mi país falta una semana para el estreno. Yo ya no puedo aguantar más las ansias de verla, se ve que estará hermosa, pero presiento que me hará derramar varias lágrimas, en fin, tendré que esperar, pero seguramente cuando la vea también incluiré varias referencias de esa en este fanfic.**

 **Nos vemos en otro capitulo**

 **Que Odín los cuide**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos los que aun siguen en el fandom! Lamento mucho el demorarme tanto con la actualización de este fanfic, la escuela me ha tenido bastante atareada, eso de estudiar música vaya que requiere dedicación y esfuerzo, pero es bastante satisfactorio, sin embargo, pese a estudiar algo que amo, tampoco me olvido de hacer las demás cosas que me apasionan y me causan una gran satisfacción, que es escribir sobre las series y películas que son mi más reciente obsesión, especialmente por la hermosa pareja Hiccstrid! EL HICCSTRID ES VIDA! EL HICCSTRID ES AMOR!**

 **Me imagino que ya la mayoría vio la tercera película no? Que les parecio? A mi en lo personal me encanto, no creí que me fuera a fanatizar más pero, tras verla ya dos veces en el cine, pues me temo la obsesión creció jajajaja. Y admito, que las dos veces que la vi, las dos veces lloré. Es que lo tuvo todo, tuve una serie de montaña rusa de emociones, reí, llore, me emocione, grite, em fin de todo me paso. Pero eso si, tuvo un final grandioso.**

 **En fin, lamento entretenerlos tanto con las palabras de introductoras de la autora pero lamentablemente no tengo a nadie con quien ponerme a fanatizar sobre esto, espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo que está lleno de cursilería y besos (yo se que los fanáticos del Hiccstrid es lo que buscan).**

 **Gracias por estar aquí leyéndome.**

 **BESOS Y ABRAZOS INESPERADOS QUE ME ENAMORAN CADA VEZ MÁS DE TI**

(Hipo)

Mi cerebro estaba a punto de estallar, era demasiada la información que intentaba recibir y procesar mientras iba caminando a lado de mi padre quien era el que se estaba encargando de saturarme de información sobre las múltiples cosas de las que un jefe debe estar al pendiente de su aldea, incluso me daba la impresión de que no respiraba al no parar de hablar de todo. Comenzó con dichas primeras lecciones de "como ser un gran jefe" tras una semana de que volvimos de la orilla del dragón, ya para quedarnos definitivamente. Según él, dijo que le sorprendió el liderazgo que había tomado con los chicos el tiempo que estuvimos fuera de Berk, que definitivamente ya pronto estaría listo para tomar el puesto de jefe de Berk. Así que, no ha perdido un solo día para acarrearme a cada rincón de la aldea, no he tenido un solo respiro para despejarme, no he ido a dar la vuelta con Chimuelo ni ido a la fragua, pero pese a darle esas excusas de mis demás deberes, no le importaba, debatía que esas eran cosas que podía encargarme después tras que terminara de enseñarme todo lo que tenía que saber antes de tomar mi legitimo puesto como jefe. ¿pero cuando acabarían? Por todos los Dioses, mi padre lleva años siendo jefe, era imposible aprenderme todo lo que él, por la experiencia, ya sabía.

Justo en el momento en el que juraba que mi cabeza reventaría, alguien toma fuertemente mi mano jalándome con cierta violencia tras de una de las casas por las que pasábamos y estrellándome contra la pared, segundos después, unos fuertes y carnosos labios se posaron en mi boca con exigencia. Sentí mi corazón detenerse por unos momentos y mi respiración quedarse trabada en mis pulmones, para luego cerrar los ojos y dejarme llevar correspondiendo el inesperado beso con el que me tomo completamente desprevenido mi impetuosa novia, Astrid. La sentí a punto de separarse justo cuando comenzaba a disfrutar más el adictivo sabor de sus labios, pero reaccione rápidamente y la rodee con posesividad de la cintura profundizando más el beso que ella ya quería cortar. Sonreía complacido al notar que momentáneamente se sobresaltó, aunque no tardo en seguir el ritmo que yo había iniciado.

-excelentes reflejos jefe – _me dice sensual quedando muy cerca de mi rostro. Por Freya, esta mujer si que logra dejarme sin aliento_

-aprendí de la mejor…. Y un buen líder aprende de sus soldados – _juego con uno de sus sedosos mechones de su cabello_ – tan oportuna como siempre M´lady…. Estaba a nada de colapsar por el estrés

-eso noté, por eso pensé que seria apropiado hacer algo para que te relajaras un poco – _pone una mano en mi pecho sin dejarme de mirar con esos hermosos ojos azules que me fascinaban_ – además…. Ya es poco el tiempo que puedo estar contigo desde que regresamos de la orilla del dragón – _reclama con un adorable puchero que estoy seguro de que no es consciente de estar haciendo_

-lo lamento, mi padre no me ha dado ni un respiro sobre sus lecciones de como funciona hasta la más insignificante parte de la aldea – _me sobo el hueso de la nariz en un vano intento de que mi cabeza parara unos segundos de darle tanta vuelta a toda la información_ – sinceramente creo que se esta adelantando demasiado con esto

-yo no lo creo – _me mira orgullosa –_ demostraste ser un gran líder al estar viviendo en la orilla del dragón

-gracias, pero…. Una cosa es liderarlos solo a ustedes y otra es dirigir a todo un pueblo – _veo a mi alrededor, a las personas que algún día confiaran en mis decisiones_ – aun me falta mucho para convertirme en jefe

-Hipo, no te menosprecies – _toma mi rostro con ambas manos, obligándome a mirarla, aun no comprendo cómo sus ojos celestes logran tranquilizarme tan rápido_ – tómalo con calma y ve aprendiendo a tu ritmo…. Todos estamos orgullosos de ti y tenemos la plenitud de que serás un gran jefe algún día…. Tu padre, la aldea y sobre todo yo estoy segura de que así será…. La única persona que duda de ti eres tú mismo – _suspiro sonriendo enternecido por sus palabras, aun me sigue pareciendo increíble como siempre tiene las palabras exactas para levantarme el animo_

-vaya que me ha hecho mucha falta el no poder estar contigo en estos últimos días – _acaricio su mejilla con el dorso de mis dedos mientras me deleito con la dulce sonrisa que me regala –_ gracias por estar conmigo justo cuando más te necesito – _voy cortando la distancia entre nosotros y la beso de nuevo, esta vez más tranquilo, sin prisas, dándole suaves caricias a sus labios con los míos. Nos tuvimos que separar de golpe al oír la potente y molesta voz de mi padre buscándome_

-creo que no podrás escaparte de tus lecciones, aprendiz de jefe – _bromea_

-era de esperarse, pero gracias a ti ya me siento mucho más relajado – _le doy un ultimo beso en su mejilla -_ ¿te parece ir a dar un pequeño vuelo al atardecer? – _le propongo susurrándole en la oreja_

-claro, no puedo desaprovechar que el futuro jefe al fin me de un momento de su ocupado tiempo – _rio levemente_

-entonces, te veré al atardecer frente a la fragua – _se oye de nuevo la exigente voz de mi padre pronunciando mi nombre –_ será mejor que vaya con él antes de que destroce toda la aldea – _dramatizo, aunque no dudaba en que si llegase a esos extremos. Estaba por irme, pero antes de si quiera dar un paso, Astrid me toma del cuello de la camisa jalándome hacia ella y reclamar una vez más mis labios en un posesivo beso que me deja con ganas de más ya que esta vez si se va dejándome con los ojos cerrados y mi boca al aire. Cuando logro procesar que ya no estaba ahí, abro mis ojos percatándome que incluso ya se había montado en Tormenta_

-nos vemos más tarde chico dragón – _y tras guillarme un ojo con coquetería, emprende el vuelo alejándose mientras yo la sigo con la mirada, estoy casi seguro de que debo tener una expresión tonta de enamorado en este momento._

No importa las veces que se las ingenia para dejarme totalmente embobado al besarme o abrazarme tan inesperadamente, nunca me cansaría de eso, siempre conseguía acelerarme el corazón o incluso que se detuviera por unos segundos, adoraba que fuese así de espontánea. Y todo comenzó en la época en que aun vivíamos en la orilla del dragón y nuestra relación era un secreto entre los dos. Tratábamos de ser lo más discretos posibles, aunque yo no podía evitar quedármele viendo cuando cenábamos o estábamos entrenando, sin embargo, ella siempre encontraba momentos en que estaba solo para jalarme y besarme en algún rincón lejos de la vista de los demás. Ya de por si yo, desde mi difícil adolescencia, suspiraba por la vikinga más ruda y hermosa de Berk a la que creía completamente inalcanzable siendo en ese entonces un pescado parlanchín, aun a estas alturas de nuestra relación se me hace increíble que ya sea mi novia, mejor dicho, mi prometida, pero, aun así, cada vez que me da aquellos besos y abrazos inesperados, hace que me enamore todavía más de ella. 

(normal pov)

Últimamente los atardeceres le parecían de lo más llamativo al jinete de ojos verdes, cada que se le presentaba la tranquila oportunidad de contemplar alguno desde lo más alto de cualquier risco, no la desaprovechaba. Justo en ese momento se encontraba viendo como el sol se iba ocultando en el mar. Disfrutaba del aire fresco que le acariciaba gentilmente el rostro y le revolvía un poco el cabello, se dejaba relajar por los colores cálidos que pintaban el cielo, era una hora del día que parecía mágica, sin embargo, ninguno de esos factores influenció en su gusto por contemplar tal maravilla de la naturaleza, no, bien sabía que la verdadera razón tenía nombre y apellido. Astrid Hofferson.

Quien sabe cuantos días han trascurrido tras que la hermosa vikinga rubia, por la que ha suspirado desde que era un flacucho adolescente, acepto ser su novia después de que sus labios se volvieron a encontrar tras un par de años, quizá una semana, quizá unos días, quizá fue un par de horas, la verdad el tiempo se le escapo como agua entre las manos desde el instante en que se besaron, incluso todavía sentía latir su corazón con euforia. Precisamente por eso empezaron a fascinarle los atardeceres, ya que le recordaba que en esa ocasión lo contemplaron juntos y abrazados. Todavía podía recordar el hermoso rostro de Astrid viendo, con un espectacular brillo en sus ojos azules, hacia al horizonte mientras recargaba su cabeza en su hombro, tenía una sonrisa tan encantadora. Fue en ese momento en que se atrevió a preguntarle en un aterciopelado susurro: "¿quieres ser mi novia?" y ella, separándose un poco de su lado, lo miro con infinito cariño, tanto que juraba que se le detuvo instantáneamente el corazón. Lo tomo del rostro y juntando sus frentes le respondió: "te tardaste bastante en preguntarlo" y le planto un fuerte pero dulce beso. Eso era un sí, al puro estilo de Astrid.

A su mente le vino el recuerdo de la época en que quedo flechado por aquella rubia, entonces apenas tenía unos once años. Como era su costumbre, a su ya tan temprana edad, fue a explorar el bosque donde fue que la vio. Astrid se encontraba entrenando con su hacha, que en aquel entonces, apenas y podía sostener. La manejaba con torpeza y al tratar de clavarla en un tronco esta ni siquiera llegaba a rosarlo y cuando lograba atinarle, se caía con facilidad. Sin embargo, ella no se rendía, pese a que ya era muy notorio su cansancio, continuaba practicando hasta que tras el intento numero 112, si, los había contado, consiguió que la filosa arma quedara firmemente incrustada en el tronco. Desde entonces, nació un amor infantil por la ruda niña, amor que con los años fue creciendo, aunque por mucho tiempo ella lo ignoraba olímpicamente, luego le tuvo recelo tras que, de un día para otro, sobresalía en los entrenamientos contra los dragones. Termino convirtiéndose después es su cómplice cuando lo descubrió ocultando a Chimuelo, claro después de que casi la mata de un susto al llevarla a volar con él, pero le demostró lo magnifico que resultaron ser aquellas criaturas que por tanto tiempo consideraron sus enemigos, ese día en adelante se convirtieron en excelentes amigos y cómplices de aventuras junto con sus fieles dragones. Creyó que tener su incondicional amistad le seria suficiente pero no, paso el tiempo, así como muchas más aventuras juntos, el sentimiento por Astrid adquirió más fuerza, ya en definitiva sentía más que amistad por ella, muchas veces le era inevitable quedársele viendo fascinado en los entrenamientos o cuando iban volando en sus dragones. Se dio cuenta que nunca dejo de amarla, al contrario, cada día le parecía que se enamoraba más de ella. Quizá tuvo que ocurrir lo de su lesión, pero tras que se recupero y se quedaron un rato sentados viendo el atardecer, finalmente reunió el valor para pedirle que fuese su novia.

\- hemos pasado de todo juntos, pero no importa que tantas cosas más tengamos que vivir…. Siempre será Hipo y Astrid – _recita viendo al horizonte donde el sol ya estaba a poco de esconderse por completo_ – muy bien amigo, ya es hora de irnos _– da la media vuelta esperando ver a su dragón atrás suyo, sin embargo, solo se encontraba él_ – ¿Chimuelo?

El movimiento de unos arbustos lo alerto, dándole la clara señal que el juguetón de su dragón se encontraba ahí, en un vano intento de ocultarse de él. Sonrió divertido por la actitud tan infantil que ocasionalmente su amigo tenía, aunque a él igualmente le divertían estos improvisados juegos. Comenzó a acercarse siguiendo el movimiento de la maleza sonriendo confiado, esta vez sí lo tomaría por sorpresa.

-oh vaya…. ¿Dónde podrá estar escondido Chimuelo? – _dice teatralmente en voz alta –_ no creo que este entre los arbustos…. – _se acerca a estos –_ es demasiado listo para….

Pero en vez de encontrar a un escurridizo furia nocturna, cuya lengua le lamiera la cara llenándolo de espesa baba de dragón, sucedió totalmente todo lo contrario. Sus labios fueron raptados por el sabor de otros labios que se posaron fieramente en su boca, dejándolo totalmente cual piedra. Apenas y su cerebro logro procesar a la hermosa vikinga rubia que lo besaba tan inesperadamente, a la que, tras que supero la tremenda sorpresa, logro corresponderle, volviendo el posesivo beso que le daba a uno más devoto y tierno, aunque no duro mucho, ya que Astrid abruptamente se separo de él, dejando a Hipo con los ojos cerrados y los labios al aire, casi se cae de frente al seguir inclinado en busca de querer continuar con el contacto de los labios de su novia.

-muy mal Haddock – _se cruza de brazos mirándole entre desafiante y coqueta –_ estabas completamente distraído, si Viggo te hubiese encontrado así, fácilmente hubiera podido atacarte y llevarse a Chimuelo

-aah…. Eeemm…. Astrid – _titubeo momentáneamente como si, por unos segundos, hubiese olvidado el nombre de su novia, incluso de como respirar_ – hola Astrid – _pero que idiota, pero es que todavía se sentía algo aturdido por el inesperado beso, fascinado pero aturdido -_ ¿en que momento llegaste? – _Astrid no puede evitar soltar una carcajada, Hipo lucia totalmente adorable -_ ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – _le cuestiona divertido alzando una ceja_

-de verdad que te tome completamente desprevenido…. ¿en que tanto divagaba tu inquieto cerebro como para no haber notado que llegue desde hace varios minutos, y que, además, me robe a tu dragón?

-pues…. – _se acerca a ella y la toma de la cintura_ – pensaba en aquella hermosa vikinga que acaba de robarme tan impredecible beso – _susurro viéndola fijamente, observando, para su deleite, como las mejillas de Astrid se sonrojaban tenuemente al tiempo que mostraba una dulce sonrisa_ \- ¿y donde están los dragones por cierto? – _Astrid emite un fuerte silbido y a continuación, tanto Tormenta como Chimuelo salen detrás de una gran roca_ – gracias por alertarme Chimuelo – _dice sarcástico, Chimuelo gruñe burlándose_ – dragón traidor

Entonces, ambos dragones comenzaron su usual juego de corretearse, llegaba a ser curioso de echo que fuesen los dragones que mejor se llevaban, es decir, todos los dragones de sus amigos convivían muy bien, nunca había problemas por peleas entre ellos, pero Tormenta y Chimuelo parecían que desarrollaron una estrecha amistad, al igual que sus jinetes.

-¿y que estabas haciendo aquí Hipo? – _pregunta al tiempo que se iba a sentar a la orilla del acantilado_ – llegue a pensar que irías a buscar problemas

-no estoy tan loco Astrid – _se sienta a un lado de ella_ – tan solo me entretuve viendo el atardecer – _la ve sonreír, la ha llegado a conocer tan bien que podía leer cada uno de sus gestos, y podía adivinar que para ella el atardecer tenía el mismo significativo recuerdo._

Astrid recarga su cabeza en el hombro de su novio mientras este la rodea por la cintura, tal como aquel día en que se hicieron novios. De esa forma, en un cómodo silencio, se quedaron mirando el cielo que ya tenia un degradado tono azul claro.

Nuevamente su mente comenzó a divagar. Pensaba divertido en como la vida ha dado tantos giros inesperados que cambiaron por completo todo a su alrededor, toda rutina a la que estaba acostumbrado, empezando por que ahora vikingos y dragones eran amigos y aliados, aunque aun no todos pensaban de esa forma como en su pueblo, como otros lugares en que los dragones incluso eran sus defensores y los trataban como criaturas dignas de respeto. Todavía existían personas que abusaban de tan nobles criaturas usándolas para fines egoístas, haciéndolos pelear entre ellos, tratándolos como esclavos o como única alternativa de cura ante una mortal enfermedad, todo por dinero y poder.

-¿acaso tu cabeza nunca se toma un descanso? – _rompe el silencio Astrid, sacándolo de su debate interno_ – se nota claramente que le estas dando muchas vueltas a algo – _ella también lo conocía demasiado bien_

-todo este asunto de Viggo…. Astrid, tenemos que ponerle un alto antes que más dragones o personas inocentes se involucren en su retorcido negocio – _ella toma la mano de él, demostrándole que contaba con su incondicional apoyo, Hipo le sonríe_ – pero mi padre tiene razón, con alguien como Viggo no podemos actuar precipitadamente, tenemos que tener un buen plan que ni Viggo vea venir…. Debo tomarlo con calma, asegurarme que nadie de los nuestros salga herido y para ello debo pensar minuciosamente…. Tener un plan en el que tenga asegurado que nada quede suelto

-eso llevara tiempo…. Estamos hablando de Viggo, tenemos que cubrir hasta el más improbable contra ataque, no será sencillo – _analiza Astrid_

-lo sé…. Pero si queremos detenerlo hay que actuar con mucha predeterminación, no importa el tiempo o el esfuerzo que nos lleve – _sus ojos verdes muestran su firme determinación_

-en ese caso…. – _se pone de pie_ – comencemos a trabajar en ese plan cuanto antes – _dijo con aquel fuego guerrero tan característico de ella_ – será más efectivo si ambos trabajamos en ello – _extiende su mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, el acepta el ofrecimiento y al estar los dos de pie, se quedan mirándose a los ojos, perdiéndose uno con el otro. Momento que se perdió cuando los dos juguetones dragones que se correteaban pasaron junto a la pareja empujándolos y haciéndolos caer. Hipo reacciono a tomarla de la cadera y darle la vuelta para que el peso de Astrid cayera encima suyo._

-aaag…. – _se queja sobándose la cabeza –_ Astrid estas bi….

Lo interrumpe al tomarlo de la nuca para acercarlo y besarlo con fuerza, pero al mismo tiempo con dulzura, combinación tan diferente que solo Astrid podía lograr. Empieza a corresponderle rodeándola con sus brazos, esa mujer un día le provocaría un infarto si seguía besándolo de esa forma que hacía que el corazón se le detuviera momentáneamente, pero era algo que no le molestaba en absoluto, de echo moriría feliz.

-procurare hacer esto más seguido – _murmuro coqueta con sus brazos aun rodeándolo de la nuca_ – pones una expresión muy graciosa cuando no te esperas que te bese – _se gira con cuidado para ponerse de pie, dejando a Hipo sentado en el suelo con una sonrisa de idiota enamorado viendo como su novia llamaba a su dragona a quien, al tenerla cerca, le rasca cariñosamente la barbilla antes de montarla. Tal escena era muy usual, al menos en los últimos tres años, ya que tras que cumplió 13, comenzó a entrenarse duramente para ser la primera vikinga de su generación en tener el honor de matar a un dragón. Aun le parecía increíble que aquella misma vikinga ahora tuviera a un dragón a quien consideraba de mejor amiga y confidente, incluso ha llegado oírla hablando con ella como si estuviese conversando con otro humano_ \- ¿te vas a quedar ahí sentado todo el día? – _lo saca de su trance viendo divertida lo que causo en su novio por el simple echo de besarlo sin previo aviso_

-aah…. Este…. No…. Creo que no – _se pone de pie preguntándose internamente si su cerebro en algún momento volvaria a trabajar con eficiencia. Astrid de nueva cuenta no puede evitar reírse por el comportamiento de Hipo -_ ¿y ahora que te parece tan divertido?

-pues tu Hipo…. En definitiva, cada vez que vea una oportunidad de besare sin que lo veas venir, la cara que pones no tiene precio

-muy graciosa…. Ya quisiera ver la cara que pones si yo te beso así de la nada – _comenta casual montándose en Chimuelo_

-dudo que logres tomarme desprevenida Haddock - _alardea_

-oh, entonces eso es un reto Hofferson – _ambos se sostienen la mirada, pactando de esa forma su peculiar reto. Astrid emprende el vuelo mientras Hipo se les queda mirando hasta perderlas en el cielo, solo regresa a tierra al oír a su dragón emitir una especie de risa burlona_ – tú también amigo? – _le reclama_ – claro, mi cara de idiota enamorado debe ser de lo más jocoso – _comenta sarcástico, pero en realidad no le importaba lo patético y bobo que pudiese llegarse a ver cada que Astrid lo besaba tan inesperadamente, ya que la adrenalina que sentía en su corazón solo se comparaba con la increíble sensación al hacer alguna acrobacia al vuelo con Chimuelo_ – regresemos amigo…. Tengo que ponerme a trabajar en dos planes. Uno para tenderle una emboscada a Viggo y otro para ver la expresión de mi novia al tomarla desprevenida con un beso – _emprenden el vuelo, aquello seria un juego muy emocionante_

Su relación era un secreto que, por el momento, quisieron mantener entre los dos, así que cuando se reunían para trabajar en la estrategia para recuperar el ojo del dragón, procuraban que fuese durante la noche en la cabaña de Hipo mientras los demás dormían. Las charlas triviales y las risas no faltaban en sus reuniones al estar trabajando en el plan de la misión, además se solían turnan para traer algún aperitivo y hacer la noche de trabajo menos pesada, aunque teniendo la compañía del otro era más que suficiente. Tener el punto de vista de Astrid le ayudaba bastante, especialmente porque cuando se atoraba en algún punto de la estrategia, Astrid le daba muchas ideas e incluso le hacia ver puntos que estaba pasando por alto, sin duda era una chica extraordinaria.

-ya casi cubrimos todos los puntos – _dice Astrid viendo analíticamente el detallado mapa que Hipo ha ido dibujando en los días que llevaban tramando la misión_ – pero quizá el grupo de aquí está algo desprotegido – _pone un dedo en la zona del mapa –_ si hay cazadores ocultos serian un blanco fácil

-tienes razón…. Necesitamos a alguien que este resguardando esa zona – _trata de pensar en la persona adecuada para ello, pero en eso, oye a Astrid bostezando y tallándose los ojos_ – ya hemos hecho demasiado por hoy…. Vayamos a descansar – _le pide tomándola gentilmente de la mano, Astrid asiente con una sonrisa cansada_ – te agradezco mucho que estés conmigo en esto – _le da un cariñoso beso en la frente_

-ese no cuenta, pero igual fue lindo

-ya tendré la oportunidad de sorprenderte – _dice alzándose de hombros_

-pues será mejor que te apresures, porque yo ya te llevo una gran ventaja – _se acerca al rostro encandilado de Hipo con coquetería_

-según tengo entendido, el reto fue que yo te tomara desprevenida, no quien besaba a quien más veces

-muy listo Haddok – _le da un fugaz beso de buenas noches, pero fue suficiente para arrancarle a Hipo una boba, pero tierna sonrisa_ – descansa…. Y más te vale que no continúes trabajando en la estrategia sin mi – _le deja en claro, luego sale de la cabaña del joven jinete_

Da un prolongado suspiro tras haberse quedado mirando la puerta por donde su novia había salido. Ya de por si ha amado a esa mujer desde niño, pero actualmente, sentía que cada día se enamoraba más de ella, especialmente con esa maravillosa costumbre de abrazarlo o besarlo cuando menos se lo esperaba y en los momentos que más lo necesitaba.

Se echo de espaldas a su cama con las manos detrás de su nuca, recordaba cada una de las veces que su astuta novia lo tomaba por sorpresa al reclamar con fuerza sus labios, así como sus inútiles intentos de robarle a ella un beso, Astrid era demasiado lista, siempre en alerta, y claro que no se lo dejaría fácil.

Durante las noches que se reunían a trabajar en la estrategia para recuperar el ojo del dragón, no veía muchas oportunidades de tomarla desprevenida, pese a estar solos, la tenia muy cerca por lo que fácilmente predeciría sus intenciones de besarla. En una ocasión la encontró descansando en un claro lleno de flores de lavanda tras aterrizar de su vuelo matutino con Tormenta, primero se aseguro que no hubiera nadie alrededor, luego, aprovechando que Astrid se había quedado dormida acostada sobre el césped, comenzó a acercársele sigilosamente, únicamente Tormenta reparo en su presencia, pero basto que le hiciera un gesto de guardar silencio para que la dragona fingiera no verlo. Se puso de rodillas, y colocando cuidadosamente sus manos a los costados de Astrid para quedar arriba de ella sin aplastarla con su peso y despertarla, comenzó a acercar su rostro con lentitud, aprovechando el deleite a sus pupilas al ver el hermoso rostro de Astrid tan sereno, pero en cuanto sus ojos apenas comenzaban a cerrarse, repentinamente es tomado por el cuello de su armadura tirándolo de espaldas al césped. Ni siquiera termino de procesar el tan abrupto cambio de ambiente cuando unos posesivos labios se posaron en los suyos, sonrió antes de empezar a corresponderle, ni hablar, una vez más, el impactado termino siendo él.

-tienes que hacer algo mejor que eso Haddok – _demando muy cerca de su rostro, y sin más, monta a Tormenta alzándose en vuelo._

Como siempre que solía darle ese tipo de besos, se quedo mirando perdido y con una enorme sonrisa, la dirección por donde se habían ido. Esa chica terminara causándole un infarto.

Los cazadores no esperarían a que Hipo y Astrid terminaran de desarrollar el plan contra ellos, por lo que los incidentes no pararían. Esta vez, Viggo y su armada de barcos nuevamente atacaron a la isla de los defensores del ala, así que Hipo y los demás jinetes no dudaron en ir en su ayuda. La batalla fue dura, esos sujetos cada vez se hacían más resistentes a los ataques de dragones, incluso del gran defensor Erupciodon. Gracias al impecable trabajo en equipo y liderazgo tanto de Mala como de Hipo, lograron hacer que se retiraran, aunque a Hipo le pareció que fue algo apresurada. Únicamente habían atacado a la defensiva, casi no hubo respuesta de contra ataque

-gracias jinetes de dragones – _aclama Mala al terminar la batalla_ – siempre bendeciré el día en que nos aliamos con ustedes…. Pasen por favor a degustar el generoso banquete que tenemos para ustedes en muestra de nuestro profundo agradecimiento

Throk los guio al gran comedor. Los gemelos estaban hablando sobre una ridícula apuesta de ver quién podía comer más antes de vomitarse, Patan iba alagándose a si mismo presumiendo que esos cazadores nunca podrían en contra de Colmillo y él, y Astrid le dirigió una disimulada sonrisa a Hipo antes de irse con los demás, Hipo por supuesto le devolvió el gesto antes de mirar de nuevo el rumbo por donde los cazadores se retiraron.

-¿Qué te preocupa Hipo Haddok? – _le pregunta Mala parándose a lado del jinete_

-la manera de pelear de los cazadores, esta vez…. Fue diferente. Parecía que solo buscaban provocarnos para que los atacáramos, no es el estilo de Viggo – _forzaba a su cerebro de tratar de adivinar que estaba tramando esta vez aquel mercenario_

-no tiene caso que te angusties ahora por eso…. Es mejor que te concentres en recuperar el ojo del dragón – _Hipo suspira en un intento de sacar a los cazadores y sus planes de su mente_ – ven a comer, merecen descansar un poco tras la batalla que dieron hoy – _se retira dejando a Hipo solo con sus sospechas_

Tenía razón, era mejor seguir concentrándose en el plan para la misión de recuperar el ojo del dragón, no podía haber falla alguna en él. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de darle vueltas a lo ocurrido en esa batalla, es decir. ¿Qué ganaba Viggo con dar ataques defensivos? También estaba el hecho de que, de toda su armería, únicamente no uso un barco, parecía incluso actuar únicamente como barrera ya que fue el que más daños recibió. Emitió un sonoro suspiro frustrado al no tener siquiera una teoría, solo esperaba que Viggo no se le adelantara en sus planes como siempre.

No podía perder si quiera un segundo, debía seguir trabajando en la estrategia para tenerla cuanto antes. Fue rumbo al comedor con la única intención de informarles a sus amigos que él regresaría primero a la orilla del dragón pero que ellos podían quedarse a seguir disfrutando del banquete que les prepararon. Claro que no conto con que alguien lo tomara de la muñeca y con una asombrosa fuerza, lo jalara hacia un pilar, donde lo arrinconaron contra este y asaltaron sus labios en un demandante beso. Nuevamente su novia, Astrid Hofferson, lo puso en jaque al besarlo de esa cardiaca forma tan impredecible, y vaya que era oportuna, con aquel beso consiguió que su cuerpo y mente se relajaran a tal grado que incluso casi lo hace olvidar quien era Viggo. No dudo en rodearla por la cintura correspondiéndole con todo el cariño y gratitud que le profesaba.

-¿Cómo es que siempre sabes cuando más necesito de esto? – _murmura Hipo rodeando a Astrid por la media espalda_

-siempre sigo a mis instintos – _responde alzándose de hombros_ – vamos jefe…. Debe alimentarse o no podrá seguir trabajando en su compleja estrategia – _lo toma de la mano llevándoselo al comedor, sobra decir que Hipo cambio sus planes de regresar antes a la orilla del dragón_

Como cada noche antes de irse a dormir, Hipo, junto con su fiel amigo, Chimuelo, daban su cotidiana ronda nocturna por los alrededores para asegurarse que no hubiese algún problema con algún dragón o que los cazadores tramaran una emboscada mientras dormían. Todo parecía en orden, sin problemas podía regresar a su cabaña para continuar trabajando en el complejo y detallado mapa que mostraba gráficamente la mision, quedaban varios detalles que pulir todavía.

Un sospechoso ruido alertaron, momentáneamente, a jinete y dragón, aunque la inquietud no le dura nada a Hipo, al contrario, muestra una confiada y divertida sonrisa mientras le indica a Chimuelo que baje la guardia. Se va acercando a unos arbustos que eran la fuente del ruido, movió el follaje, encontrándose con la mascota de Brutacio, Gallina. A decir verdad, se sintió algo decepcionado, pensó que seria Astrid tratando de emboscarlo para besarlo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – _le pregunta a Gallina, esta cacarea como respondiéndole_ – anda, regresa con Brutacio antes que se ponga a destruir media isla por buscarte – _la saca de entre los arbustos para empujarla en dirección a las cabañas, esta corre lejos suyo –_ incluso ya la espero a cada momento – _refiriéndose a Astrid y sus impredecibles besos_ – regresemos ya amigo…. Astrid no tarda en llegar a mi cabaña para continuar trabajando

Le pareció extraño encontrar su casa en total oscuridad, recordaba claramente haber dejado una lampara de aceite prendida encima de su escritorio. Le restó importancia, quizá simplemente no tenia el suficiente aceite y se apagó. Cerro la puerta una vez que Chimuelo entro y se fue a un rincón a recostarse, entonces, sintió unos brazos rodeándolo por el cuello y luego un ya muy familiar contacto con sus labios chocando con otros, no necesito ver para corresponderle de inmediato rodeándola por la cintura.

-estás haciendo que me acostumbre demasiado a esto…. Astrid – _enfatiza su nombre dejando en claro que sabia claramente que era ella pese a la profunda oscuridad_

-¿en serio? – _le oye con sarcasmo y sintiéndola alejarse de él. La oscuridad se extingue cuando Astrid enciende la lampara de aceite, dejándole verla al fin_ – porque si fuese así entonces ya no te tomaría desprevenido…. Y sigo consiguiéndolo – _se regocija sonriendo orgullosa_

-tienes un talento innato para el elemento sorpresa – _va su lado y comienza a desenrollar el pergamino que era cada vez más grande, con más trazos de barcos, montañas y siluetas que señalaban con claridad y detallismo el complejo plan_ – me tardaría mucho más elaborar un plan para besarte por sorpresa, el cual seguramente fallaría

-no necesitas romperte tanto la cabeza para eso Hipo – _dice inspeccionando el mapa al tiempo que mostraba una dulce sonrisa_ – y bien…. ¿en que nos quedamos?

-tengo la teoría de que, de alguna manera, Viggo está creando un arma resistente a cualquier ataque de dragón, no importando la especie – _mira con seriedad el mapa –_ tenemos que evitar que la use lo menos posible, de preferencia que no la use en absoluto – _frunce el rostro_ – el problema es que no sabemos donde la esconde

-entonces, lo que tenemos que hacer es pasar desapercibidos – _sugiere Astrid –_ si llegamos atacando les daremos tiempo de sacar el arma…. Tenemos que acorralar a todos los cazadores posibles para que no den la alerta

-en ese caso…. Hay que reacomodar todas las posiciones – _baja su cabeza frustrado, ahora debía armar un nuevo plan y el tiempo se les venia encima_

-tranquilo…. – _toma el apretado puño de su novio, consiguiendo relajarlo_ – yo te ayudare, no importa cuantas noches tenga que pasar en vela…. Estoy contigo – _le sonríe, Hipo, ya más relajado, la besa en la mejilla_

Tras esa noche, se dedicaron con más esmero a cambiar radicalmente su estrategia, lo que les tomo un par de meses más. Lo esencial, era pasar lo más sigilosos posibles y tomar a Viggo con la guardia baja, pero, aunque la idea era no combatir, de todos modos, cada uno tenía a alguien que le estuviese cuidando la espalda en caso de ser acorralado por algún cazador. Hipo puso a Astrid a vigilar que nadie fuese en ayuda de Viggo en lo que él y Chimuelo le arrebataban el ojo del dragón, después de todo, le confiaba a Astrid totalmente su vida.

-ya casi esta listo…. – _revisa el mejorado mapa, ya tenían prácticamente todo cubierto, era a prueba de fallas. Eso esperaba_ – aunque todavía me siento algo inquieto…. Nunca se es demasiado precavido con alguien como Viggo – _Chimuelo se le acerca tocándole la mano con el hocico, Hipo sabia que esa era su manera de decirle que contaba totalmente con él_ – gracias amigo – _le acaricia la barbilla_ – tienes razón, todo saldrá bien…. Tengo a valiosas personas apoyándome – _mira en dirección a su cama, donde una hermosa vikinga dormía profundamente_

Se le acerco sigilosamente e inclinándose de rodillas para apreciar mejor cada facción de su rostro, sus negras pestañas, sus blancas mejillas, su largo cabello de oro que en ese momento traía suelto y se esparcía cual cascada por la cama, y en especial, aquellos labios que constantemente reclamaban con dureza su boca sin que el pudiese verlo venir, algo que le fascinaba que hiciera, ya que siempre llegaba en el momento más oportuno, parecía que Astrid lo conocía tan bien que notaba cuando se encontraba al borde del estrés por el cumulo de pensamientos que lo agobiaban. Su vida seria tan distinta sin ella, nunca hubiese podido pensar en tan detallado plan si no la hubiese tenido a su lado apoyándolo incondicionalmente, de hecho, ella ha estado ahí desde el inicio, también teniendo un enorme papel en el cambio de Berk respecto a los dragones, y ha continuado aportando mucho desde entonces.

Aparto uno de sus rubios mechones que le caían en su rostro, para luego taparla con un cobertor. Enrollo una de sus camisas de algodón con la que improviso una almohada y le acomodo la cabeza para que descansara lo más cómoda posible, debía estar realmente cansada, Astrid usualmente tenia el sueño demasiado ligero al estar constantemente alerta pero al parecer, al estar con él, podía darse el lujo de bajar la guardia porque confiaba totalmente en que la cuidaría, dicho pensamiento le hizo sentirse bien consigo mismo. Tomo nuevamente asiento delante de su escritorio con la intención de darle un rápido vistazo al mapa, sin duda la estrategia era excelente, todo gracias a la grandiosa ayuda de Astrid, le debía demasiado.

Lo inspecciono un par de veces más antes de irse a descansar a lado de Astrid, si, no era la primera noche que su novia se quedaba en su cama dormida y él, no atreviéndose a despertarla, se acomodaba a su lado, esto no le molesto en lo absoluto a Astrid la primera mañana que se despertó y se encontró siendo rodeada por los brazos de su novio que estaba profundamente dormido, al contrario, empezó a quedarse más seguido diciendo que solo se recostaría un momento es su cama pero siempre terminaba quedándose dormida.

-parece no haber falla alguna – _murmura para si mismo viendo el mapa_

La estrategia cubría prácticamente todo, nadie estaba desprotegido y si tenían éxito, no habría necesidad de tener una peligrosa batalla entre jinetes y cazadores, solo sería una misión de recuperación. Sin embargo, una probable situación le vino a la mente. Todos los jinetes estaban protegidos tanto por otro compañero jinete, que estaría cubriéndolo, así como sus fieles dragones que irían en su rescate si los derribaban o capturaban, pero, eran dragones que podían volar sin la necesidad de tener a su jinete montándolo, y ese no era el caso de su amigo que dormía plácidamente sobre su roca, si lo llegaban a derribar, tanto él como Chimuelo estarían en peligro, claro tenía a Astrid cubriéndolo, pero…. ¿y si ella estaba ocupada defendiéndose o ayudando a otros? Era necesario llevarse su traje de vuelo, solo lo usaría en alguna emergencia que tenga que volar por si mismo, pero no esta de más hacerle algunos ajustes, así que, olvidándose de su cansancio, comenzó a hacer primero el diseño del mejorado "dragón volador", ya tenía la base después de todo, no le tomaría mucho tiempo.

"Hipo" oía una suave voz llamándole entre sueños, pero se negaba a despertar "Hipo", sentía que movían con insistencia su hombro, "vamos, despierta", gruño en reclamo, estaba demasiado cansado.

-Patan, devuélveme mi peluche de dragón – _murmura dormido. Primero oye una risa, para luego ser babeado en la cara por una viscosa lengua que lo hace despertarse de golpe_ – ¡Chimuelo! – _le reclama al dragón que, acompañado de su novia, comienza a reírse_ – que bien que se divierten a costa mía – _suelta sarcástico limpiándose la baba de su cara_

-es que es imposible despertarte sutilmente Hipo, duermes como roca

-quizá hubiera funcionado que me despertaras con un beso – _insinúa juguetón_

-sabes que ese tipo de besos no son lo mío…. En todo caso ¿Qué hacías dormido en el escritorio? – _exige saber cruzándose de brazos, Hipo por su parte, ríe nervioso rascándose la nuca_ – no me digas que seguiste agregándole más cosas al plan sin mi – _se abre paso al escritorio, pero en lugar de encontrarse con los planos que ya se sabía de memoria, ve varios dibujos de alas junto a un traje que ya conocía muy bien_ \- ¿de nuevo sigues con esto? – _le reclama_ – Hipo, la ultima vez que lo usaste casi te matas

-ya le he hecho todos los ajustes necesarios, y solo lo usaría en casos de emergencia que tenga que separarme de Chimuelo – _trata de justificarse, Astrid suspirar tratando de no perder la paciencia_

-ya yo me encargare que eso trate de no suceder – _se dedican una de esas miradas que decían claramente que siempre se cuidarían uno al otro_ – me voy a hacer mi vuelo matutino con Tormenta – _y sin decir más, sale de la cabaña del castaño, bajo la atenta mirada de este_

Un par de días después, Hipo ya tenia listo el mejorado "dragón volador 2". Esta vez estaba confiado que estaba a prueba de errores, había revisado más de 10 veces los planos con todo detalle, modifico hasta el mínimo error y se planteo toda situación posible que le hiciera perder la planeación o se le dificultara. Ya se encontraba en lo alto de un acantilado con el traje puesto, listo para hacerle la primera prueba, Chimuelo se encontraba a lado suyo cuidándolo con recelo como cada vez que quería probar uno de esos inventos suyos. Esta vez no cometió el error de volar atreves de una fosa arriesgándose a estrellarse contra una roca, por lo menos ahora, si llegase a caer, seria en el mar. Camino un par de pasos hacia atrás para tomar impulso, y tras tomar aire, corrió lo más rápido posible aventándose desde lo alto del acantilado siendo seguido por su inseparable amigo. Únicamente requirió estirar los brazos para que para que la imitación de alas le hicieran elevarse. Grito eufórico al ver que su invento funcionaba a la perfección.

Voló sin problemas por varios minutos, hasta que de la nada apareció frente suyo Dagur montando en su Gronkle, obligándolo a cambiar abruptamente de dirección para no estrellarse. No tuvo problemas con ello, pero fue tan rápido el movimiento que se torció la muñeca al tener que maniobrar tan repentinamente su traje de vuelo. Tuvo que llamar a su dragón para montarse en él, el dolor de su mano le estaba punzando dolorosamente.

-Woow…. Hermano eso fue increíble – _alaga emocionado Dagur, sin si quiera disculparse con Hipo por habérsele aparecido de esa forma_ – tu inventaste eso?... vaya que me sorprende tu ingenio

-gracias…. – _hablo entre dientes sobándose la muñeca_ – Dagur, no es que no me da gusto verte, pero…. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-oh, solo quería saber cuándo será la sangrienta batalla contra Viggo – _choca su puño contra la palma de su mano, haciendo una expresión que le hacía honor a su sobre nombre_

-primero, no será una sangrienta batalla, la idea es infiltrarnos lo más sigilosos posible y recuperar el ojo del dragón – _eso parece desanimar un poco a Dagur_ – y segundo, aun no tenemos una flecha establecida, primero tengo que exponer el plan ante mi padre y Berk

-muy bien señor pacifista – _se cruza de brazos_ – eso le quita lo divertido, pero, aun así, cuanta con nosotros – _dan la media vuelta, volando de regreso por donde sea que hayan venido_

Hipo suspira frustrado y con el dolor punzándole la muñeca. Por lo menos la interrupción de Dagur sirvió para darse cuenta de que las correas de maniobra de su traje de vuelo estaban demasiado tensas, por eso, al maniobrarlas tan precipitadamente, se lesiono. Ya se encargaría de arreglar ese detalle después, por ahora, debía encargarse de disimular su lesión, especialmente de Astrid, si se enteraba que fue a probar si traje de vuelo sin ella supervisando para ir en su rescate en caso de que se fallara, seguramente lo golpearía sin piedad con su hacha. Pero no podía esperar a que regresara de entrenar a los jinetes de Berk para la misión, tenia que probarlo lo antes posible para tenerlo en perfecto funcionamiento durante la emboscada. Sin embargo, conocía perfectamente que Astrid no aceptaría ninguna excusa, tendría que disimular la molestia en su muñeca, probablemente se le pase pronto.

-los jinetes de Berk ya están listos – _le informa Astrid revisando nuevamente el detallado mapa, como era usual, ya de noche dentro de la cabaña de su novio_

-perfecto…. Entonces en una semana actuaremos – _ambos asienten. Hipo mira con minucia el mapa frunciendo el rostro, Astrid conocía muy bien aquel gesto inquieto_

-deja de tratar de encontrar algún error Hipo, el plan es perfecto…. Recuperemos el ojo de dragón – _lo toma de la mano, pero en eso, nota como Hipo se tensa momentáneamente, como conteniendo un quejido_ \- ¿Qué pasa Hipo?

-no, no es nada…. Solo estoy cansado…. Ya sabes, con todo esto, no he dormido muy bien – _no le cree por la simple acción de Hipo de mover más de lo normal sus hombros al dar tal excusa, además de que miraba a cualquier dirección excepto a ella, algo le ocultaba_

Toma con más firmeza su mano corroborando que efectivamente lo que ocultaba Hipo era una herida en su muñeca. Sin pedir permiso, le alza la manga, descubriendo que Hipo tenía la muñeca hinchada y morada.

-por los Dioses!... ¿Hipo, como te hiciste esto?

-pues….

-y quiero la verdad – _exige mirándolo severamente. Hipo la mira de reojo suspirando derrotado, no se creería ningún de las excusas que se invento_

-fue probando mi traje de vuelo – _confiesa –_ pero no es porque me haya caído o estrellado, de echo estaba funcionando perfectamente, pero de la nada apareció Dagur mientras volaba y tuve que maniobrar rápidamente para no estrellarme, creo que las correas estaban muy tensas y por jalarlas con tanta fuerza y tan repentinamente creo que me lastime – _explica atropelladamente sin atreverse a mirarla_ – Chimuelo estuvo todo el tiempo conmigo vigilándome…. ¿Verdad amigo? – _busca la ayuda de su dragón quien gruñe afirmando_

-no me importa que Chimuelo estuviese contigo…. Y no es contra ti chico – _dirigiéndose al furia nocturna_ – se que tu eres mucho más sensato que este cerebro de carnero – _Chimuelo ríe burlándose de su jinete, este le mira con reclamo por su gran ayuda_ – te deje en claro que no lo probaras si no estaba contigo…. ¿Qué tal si Chimuelo no pudiera rescatarte de una caída?, no solo te hubieses puesto en peligro a ti, si no también a él – _le hizo saber, sabía que se molestaría_ – enserio que a veces eres tan…. Tan…. – _trataba de contenerse de decirle algo de lo que luego se fuese a arrepentir_

-son tan…. – _que la mirara con esa sonrisa divertida y retadora provoco que se enfadara más_

-desconsiderado cabeza de carnero, ingrato, imprudente, idi…..

Los labios de Hipo la callan al posarse suavemente sobre los suyos. Era un beso tan cálido, tan suave y tierno que rápidamente todo su enfado se esfumo para dedicarse a corresponderle y disfrutar más de la exquisita caricia que le brindaba su boca. Cuando ella le robaba un beso de improviso, solía ser algo posesiva, exigente. Pero Hipo era todo lo contrario, el era calmado, sin prisas, todo lo que el representaba. Era asombroso como toda su molestia que tenía con él se fuese en picada con tan solo un beso.

-creo que ya he encontrado el momento adecuado para sorprenderte – _alardea juguetón tras separarse. Astrid, efectivamente por un buen rato, se queda sin saber que decir, enserio que la había dejado sin armas para seguir atacando. Solo reacciono cuando Hipo comenzó a reírse_

-idiota – _lo empuja levemente del pecho, desviando la mirada_ – no me hagas enfadar de nuevo

-entonces eso quiere decir que ya no lo estas – _asegura con su permanente sonrisa en su rostro_

-no tientes a tu suerte Haddok – _pese a ser una amenaza, ya se le veía más calmada_ – es que no quiero que nada malo te pase – _dice tomándolo suavemente de la mano lesionada_

-Astrid…. – _con su otra mano, la toma de la mejilla_ – no puedo prometerte que nada me pasara, somos vikingos y jinetes de dragones, inevitablemente nos vemos en algún riesgo…. Pero si evitare en lo posible que sufras, ya sea por mi o por cualquier causa – _le besa la frente_ – perdóname por ocultarte esto…. No quería preocuparte

-más te vale que no lo vuelvas a hacer, no siempre te funcionará besarme cuando este enfadada contigo – _lo golpea en el hombro_ – vamos a vendarte la mano, se pondrá peor si no te pones algo para bajar la hinchazón – _lo lleva a donde sabía que tenia todo lo necesario para curarlo_

En lo que Astrid le curaba con sumo cuidado su lesión, él aprovecho para mirarla con solemnidad, le era inevitable observarla como si estuviese contemplando el paisaje más hermoso de la tierra, y es que, ante sus ojos, Astrid era precisamente eso. Le encantaba ir descubriendo cada una de las facetas de su novia; estaba claro, la que todos conocían y admiraban, la vikinga más hábil y fuerte, una oponente a quien nadie a podido vencer en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Pero, existía su lado consentidor y mimoso con la que trataba a Tormenta, al verla de esa forma muchas veces se ponía a fantasear como seria con hijos propios, era un escenario que estaba lejos de hacerse realidad pero que adoraba imaginar. Orgullosamente podía decir que solamente él ha visto su lado cariñoso y coqueto que mostraba al estar solos, sus ojos celestes mostraban un encantador brillo cuando la abrazaba o la miraba con atención, solamente con él reflejaba un mundo de sentimientos, justo como estaba pasando en ese momento en que lo curaba. En todo el tiempo, sus labios mantuvieron una dulce sonrisa mientras que sus ojos parecían incluso más brillantes y claros, se sintió bien consigo mismo al pensar que tal expresión de felicidad fue por causa del beso con la que al fin, la sorprendió. 

-ya esta listo…. Trata de no moverla mucho – _dice al terminar con su tarea_

-te lo agradezco – _susurra con voz aterciopelada_ – siempre estás ahí para mí cuando más lo necesito – _junta su frente con la de ella. Cada día, especialmente al besarlo o abrazarlo tan inesperadamente, sentía que se enamoraba más de ella_

(Hipo pov)

Con el paso del tiempo, me acostumbre tanto a la presencia de Astrid que ya eran pocas veces que me tomaba desprevenido, ya que, aunque estuviese solo concentrándome en cualquier cosa, podía oler su inconfundible aroma a flores de lavanda, pero claro, de todos modos, me dejaba besar, era impasable impedírselo. Existían veces en que me encontraba tan estresado que ni siquiera podía reaccionar cuando me tomaba del brazo, me jalaba a ella y reclamaba el contacto de nuestros labios, cuando hacia eso toda frustración se iba y ella lo sabía, por eso mismo le agradecía infinitamente que siempre apareciera cuando más la requiero cerca de mí.

Una vez que mi padre me dejo libre de sus lecciones, al menos por el día de hoy, me dirigí a la fragua para darle un poco de mantenimiento a la cola de Chimuelo, quien me seguía de cerca. Se emociono cuando le dije que iríamos a dar un vuelo nocturno con Tormenta y Astrid, yo también ya estaba impaciente de pasar un momento a solas con mi novia, plegara silenciosa que se me cumplió al verla esperándome delante de la fragua.

-llegas temprano My Lady – _le digo al estar frente a ella_ \- ¿tan impaciente estabas por verme? – _le molesto juguetón_

-cállate y ya vámonos – _obstinada, me esquiva para montarse en Tormenta_

-supongo que tu cola resistirá un vuelo – _Chimuelo asiente impaciente, no lo culpo, ya teníamos días sin salir a volar_ – pues…. En marcha – _monto en él y, al mismo tiempo que Astrid y Tormenta, emprendemos el vuelo_

Volábamos tranquilamente rumbo al ocaso uno junto al otro. Ocasionalmente nos dedicábamos mutuas miradas y sonrisas, dándonos a entender sin palabras, que los atardeceres nos traían a ambos el recuerdo de cuando nos hicimos novios. Repentinamente, Astrid eleva a Tormenta por encima de las nubes, haciendo que la pierda de vista, intento seguirla, pero no lograba ubicarla entre tantas nubes. Sonreí encantado al descubrir sus intenciones, por lo que gustoso le sigo el juego y comienzo a buscarla por de entre las nubes que tenían variados colores cálidos entre rojo y anaranjado. Gracias a que el azul de Tormenta contrastaba un poco, logro localizarla, así que rápidamente vuelo hacia ella comenzando una divertida persecución llena de risas, cuanto adoraba oírla reír.

Estaba por alcanzarla, pero hábilmente se volvió a elevar por encima de mí. De un momento a otro, sentí sus labios en los míos, solo que ella estaba de cabeza por lo que fue un beso muy fugaz al estar ella planeando de cabeza para robarme un beso en pleno aire. La veo alejarse volando al lado contrario de a donde yo iba y sin dudarlo, le doy la indicación a Chimuelo para que las siguiera.

Terminamos aterrizando a la orilla de un acantilado que era adornado por varias flores de lavanda plantadas en un fresco y verde césped, así como varios arboles que brindaban una acogedora sombra. Desde ese lugar teníamos una maravillosa vista del atardecer que estaba a unos pocos minutos de darle paso al anochecer, incluso ya la luna llena comenzaba a verse.

Me giro sobre si mismo estirando mis brazos encontrándome con una escena que enternece mi corazón. Astrid se había puesto de rodillas para tomar una pequeña flor de lavanda y acercarla a su rostro, dejándose deleitar con su aroma, yo coloco una rodilla en el césped sin despegar mi vista de ella, Dioses, podría decirse que gracias a los vuelos con Chimuelo he visto muchos lugares asombrosos, pero nada se comparaba con hermosa escena que tenia justo frente a mí.

-¿Qué pasa? – _pregunta al notar que la observaba. Sonriendo como bobo, niego con la cabeza_

-eres hermosa – _respondo alzándome de hombros, ella sonríe volviendo su mirada a la flor en sus manos_

Bajo mi atenta mirada cautivada, la veo poniéndose de pie y caminar a uno de los arboles para tomar asiento en el césped y recargarse en el tronco. Enfoca sus ojos en mí y sonriendo, estira su mano dándome la indicación que fuese con ella, yo no dudo en obedecer tomandome el atrevimiento de acostarme entre sus piernas recargando mi cabeza en su vientre, me dejo relajar cerrando mis ojos, disfrutando el fresco aire que llevaba a mis fosas nasales el aroma de las flores de lavanda que se mezclaba con la esencia de mi novia.

-te vez cansado – _susurra_

-todas estas lecciones de mi padre me tienen bastante aturdido – _siento entonces sus manos acariciando suavemente mi cabello, Dioses, solo ella podía hacerme sentir sumamente tranquilo y en paz, incluso si al regresar a Berk mi padre me dice que debo hacer una docena de sillas para montar lo haría con gusto, hasta silbando alguna canción._

Me quejo un poco al sentir que dejo de acariciarme el cabello, para luego, sentir sus manos ahora tomando mi rostro y, momento después, sus labios posándose en mi boca con suavidad y lentitud. Suspiro entre el beso llevando mi mano hacia su nuca, al terminar aquel contacto, nos miramos con ensoñación con los ojos entreabiertos, luego, sus manos vuelven a mi cabello, aunque esta vez se dedica a hacerme sus clásicas trenzas, yo por mi parte vuelvo a mi estado de relajación, con la diferencia que mi corazón latía fuertemente debido al dulce beso que me dio. No importaba cuantas veces lo hiciera, siempre provocaría que mi corazón latiese de esa forma y que se me escapara un largo suspiro cada vez que me besara y me abrazara de esa forma tan impredecible que hacían que cada día me enamorara más de ella.

 **Una mas a la lista. Este me quedo bastante meloso creo yo, al menos hubo muchos besos pero pues de eso precisamente se trataba este capitulo. Digamos que fue como me imagine que llevarías sus primeros meses de novios, y más porque su noviazgo era secreto y tras ver como Astrid le robaba un beso a Hipo dejándolo con ganas de más (ese es uno de mis besos Hicctrid favoritos) posiblemente lo hubiera seguido haciendo cada vez que se le presentaba una oportunidad.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y perdón por la tardanza, además de la escuela que consume mucho de mi tiempo y el trabajo, pues igual de la nada se me ocurrió otra temática para otro fanfic de como entrenar a tu dragón, me dio un frenesí de inspiración, al menos al comienzo, luego ya casi por el final me trabe un poco pero casi lo termino.**

 **Espero que a pesar de que la franquicia ya termino de la forma más épica, aun no se hayan olvidado de este fandom.**

 **Hasta el siguiente capitulo**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡De vuelta a mi historia! Se que la deje abandonada por mucho tiempo, pero es que me dio fiebre por otro shipp y me enfrasque en un fanfic de ello, pero, gracias a un nuevo comentario en estas historias pues de nuevo voy a estar aportando poco a poco a los Drabbles, aunque pues ya la franquicia haya terminado pero eso no significa que abandone al fandom, después de todo, las películas y series de como entrenar a tu dragón son mis favoritas, así que yo por mi parte, seguiré.**

 **Esta vez es el turno de Astrid para narrar alguna anécdota sobre su relación con Hipo, al principio estoy tomando en cuenta los sucesos tras la última película, es decir, que no hay dragones, me costo bastante pensar en un titulo para este capítulo ya que seguía la letra "X", y cuando pensé en un buen título, pues siguió el reto de narrar una historia acorde a él.**

 **Bien pues, espero que quien siga al pendiente de este Fandom le guste este nuevo capítulo.**

 **X, LA MARCA QUE SEÑALA EL LUGAR DONDE TU ME ESPERAS**

(Astrid)

Abrí mis ojos con pereza emitiendo un pequeño sonido de disgusto al no sentir, como todas las mañanas, los protectores brazos de mi esposo acurrucándome. Le he dicho miles de veces que no me importaba que fuese muy temprano, quería que me despertara para empezar junto a él las actividades que tenemos como jefes de nuestra aldea. En fin, ya cuando lo vea le reclamare golpeándolo en el brazo y luego, besarlo. Hay costumbres que pese al tiempo no se quitan.

Me levanto para comenzar a vestirme y prepararle el desayuno a Zephyr, nuestra hija de cuatro años, que adquirió la terrible mala costumbre de su padre de dormirse tarde por andar haciendo quien sabe que cosas, y por ello al día siguiente no podía despertarse temprano, la mente de esos dos nunca paraba de trabajar. Me dirijo a su cuarto abriendo la puerta lentamente para no despertarla tan repentinamente, sin embargo, la cama se encontraba vacía, quizá el día de hoy Hipo la llevo consigo para empezar sus deberes, a veces solía hacerlo. Bajo las escaleras con la intención de tenerles el almuerzo listo para cuando regresaran, viendo a mitad del camino, una nota sobre la mesa que tenia dibujada una enorme "A" sobre el papel doblado. Acelere el paso, tomo la nota y la desdoblo rápidamente, se trataba de un detallado mapa del nuevo Berk donde señalaba un lugar en específico con una "X", también, al pie de la hoja, tenia escrito con la inconfundible letra de niña pequeña de mi hija las palabras "feliz cumpleaños". Automáticamente en mi rostro se dibuja una enorme sonrisa llena de alegría y emoción, con tantos deberes tanto de jefa, esposa y madre, había olvidado que hoy es mi cumpleaños, pero al parecer, Hipo no lo olvidó, incluso tenía preparada una sorpresa para mí.

No pierdo tiempo, y tomando el mapa, salgo corriendo de nuestra casa. Durante mi carrera, varios Berkianos me saludan con respeto y deseándome un feliz cumpleaños, yo les agradezco sin quitar la enorme sonrisa de mi rostro y sin detener mi camino, ya quería encontrarme con mi esposo e hija. No importaba cuantas veces hiciera este tipo de juego, siempre me era emocionante seguir un detallado mapa, que el mismo dibujo, para encontrarme con él y tener un momento a solas.

Comenzó a hacer esto años atrás, en el tiempo que vivíamos en la orilla del dragón y nuestra relación era un secreto para nuestros amigos. Lo hacía para indicarme discretamente que quería tener un momento a solas conmigo en algún punto secreto que solo él conocía. Mandaba a mi cabaña a un terror terrible con una nota en la pata, la cual resultaba ser un mapa como este, donde señalaba con una "X" la parte exacta de la isla donde lo encontraría, la marca que indicaba el lugar donde lo encontraría con seguridad.

(normal pov)

Astrid se despertó en cuanto los primeros rayos del sol se asomaron para ir a su usual vuelo matutino con Tormenta mientras que los demás, incluyendo al perezoso de su novio, seguían dormidos. Las mañanas eran el único momento del día que eran totalmente suyas para ir a donde quisiera, ya sea para practicar maniobras al aire, correr siguiendo la sombra de Tormenta al vuelo o simplemente recostarse en su fiel amiga para sentir el fresco viento de la mañana en su rostro.

-Hola nena – _dice al abrir la jaula de Tormenta_ \- ¿lista para nuestro vuelo? – _ella agita sus alas en señal afirmativa, en eso, Astrid nota en la pata de su dragón, un pergamino enrollado_ \- ¿Qué tienes ahí Tormenta?

Quita la cinta con la que tenia atado dicho pergamino, se trataba de un detallado mapa de la orilla del dragón donde marcaba un lugar en especifico con una "X" y al pie de la pagina tenia escrito las palabras "te espero". Sonrió divertida al reconocer los trazos y la letra de Hipo, aunque también la invadió la curiosidad. ¿para que la citase tan temprano en un lugar tan apartado de las cabañas? ¿y porque se lo comunicaba de esa forma? Pudo habérselo dicho la noche anterior. En fin, la única manera de averiguarlo era yendo a dicho sitio marcado, así que rápidamente monto a su dragón para salir rumbo al lugar marcado.

Aterrizó en el lugar indicado, sin embargo, no localizó ni a Hipo ni a Chimuelo. Se bajó de Tormenta y miro el mapa para asegurarse que ese fuese el lugar correcto, que, en efecto, así era. Si Hipo interrumpió su rutina matutina por nada lo iba a golpear con todas sus fuerzas.

-Buenos días My Lady – _se da la media vuelta, encontrándose con Hipo y Chimuelo que se acercaban_ – perdón por interrumpir tus ejercicios matutinos, pero…. – _toma de la silla de su dragón una canasta de picnic_ – hoy creo que prepare demasiado para desayunar y dudo que pueda comérmelo solo – _termina la poca distancia que había entre ellos, poniéndose frente a frente_ – así que pensé…. Que podríamos desayunar juntos para que no se desperdicie

Ella lo mira sonriente y a la vez, con algo de duda. Se acerca a él y alza la tapa de la canasta que traía Hipo, adentro había una exquisita variedad de fruta, un tarro de miel, dos piernas de pollo recién preparado y una jarra de jugo. Era imposible que todo eso fuese preparado de más por accidente.

-así que…. Resulta que el día de hoy, por una extraordinaria razón divina de los dioses, te levantaste mucho más temprano que yo, preparaste un desayuno de más y como viste que era demasiado, te tomaste el tiempo de trazar un mapa que ataste en la pata de Tormenta indicándome el lugar donde te encontraría para desayunar juntos en la parte más alejada de las cabañas _– relata con sorna, esperando que Hipo notara lo ridículo que se escuchaba_

-exactamente – _pero Hipo seguía en su papel_ – soy rápido para improvisar

-imposiblemente rápido diría yo…. Pero bueno, no seria justo desperdiciar tan apetecible desayuno que accidentalmente preparaste de más – _toma la canasta y la lleva a una zona lisa de un verde y fresco césped_ – vaya…. Incluso te dio tiempo de encontrar una manta apropiada – _saca dicha manta de la cesta, extendiéndola en un solo movimiento_ – increíble que todo fue improvisado – _se sienta en la manta_ – y casualmente a un mes de que nos hicimos novios – _lo mira con una sonrisa de lado_

-¿enserio? ¿fue hace un mes? – _sigue en su juego sentándose a lado de Astrid_ – pues en ese caso aprovechemos mi descuido y celebremos – _sirvió jugo en dos tarros, pasándole uno a su novia_

-Hipo…. – _recibe el tarro con una radiante sonrisa_ – no tenias que hacer esto

-claro que si…. – _le da un beso en la mejilla_ – aunque tuve que recurrir a esto ya que por una extraña razón insististe en mantener nuestra relación en secreto

-pero gracias a eso tenemos un tiempo a solas, sin interrupciones – _se recarga en el brazo de Hipo, mientras este la rodea por el hombro_

-no puedo debatir contra eso

Comieron tranquilamente mientras charlaban de algunas anécdotas de ellos y de sus amigos, lo que los tenían a ambos riendo a carcajadas, mientras que sus dos dragones jugueteaban entre ellos. Hace tiempo que no tenían un momento así de tranquilo, solo para ellos dos, y mucho menos siendo pareja, de hecho, en ese momento estaban algo tímidos entre los dos ya que su relación era muy reciente aun, no estaban del todo acostumbrados a tener momentos cariñosos entre los dos y ninguno sabía bien que es lo que debían hacer al estar a solas, pese a que, por parte de ambos, querían volver a sentir los labios del otro. No habían vuelto a besarse desde que estaban viendo el atardecer tras que Astrid recupero la vista ya que, al estar ocultando su relación de sus amigos, no habían encontrado el momento adecuado para estar a solas, hasta ahora. Era el colmo que se comportaran como dos amigos que sienten lo mismo el uno por el otro, pero no se atreven a confesarse por temor a arruinar su amistad.

-será mejor ya volver – _dice Astrid poniéndose de pie, algo resignada_ – gracias por esto Hipo, fue un lindo detalle

-no Astrid…. Quien debe agradecerte soy yo – _igualmente se pone de pie, frente a ella_

-¿a mí porque?

-con todo esto respecto a Viggo y ese proyecto artillería, el cual no sabemos cuál es su propósito, pero conociéndolo no debe ser nada bueno…. He estado demasiado presionado e inquieto, pero…. Al estar contigo…. – _la toma de la mano, haciéndola mirarlo sorprendida_ – puedo olvidar todo por un momento – _sus profundos ojos verdes la miran con infinita devoción y cariño_

-si…. Es igual para mí – _responde con suave voz_

Ambos se sonríen con ternura, perdiéndose en la mirada del otro y olvidándose de todo a su alrededor, tan sumidos estaba en su propio mundo que ni siquiera vieron venir a los dos dragones que seguían correteándose entre ellos, pasando tan cerca de la pareja que uno de ellos golpeo con su cola en la espalda de Astrid que casi cae, pero, es rápidamente sostenida por Hipo quien la agarra de la cadera. Los rostros de ambos quedan demasiado cerca del otro, sus labios casi se rosaban. Astrid entonces, le sonríe entre tímida y coqueta mientras entierra sus manos en la nuca de Hipo, a quien lo siente dar un pequeño sobresalto, pero, aun así, coloca sus manos en la espalda de ella. Lentamente, terminan la poca distancia que había entre ellos uniendo sus labios en un suave y tierno beso, que era más una suave caricia. No se separaron mucho al terminar el contacto de sus labios, permanecieron con sus frentes unidas con los ojos cerrados, tan solo disfrutando de la cercanía del otro.

Durante los meses que su relación se mantenía en secreto, Hipo, pese a estar ocupado planeando una minuciosa estrategia para recuperar el ojo del dragón, se daba su tiempo para ingeniárselas y encontrar un buen sitio apartado donde poder pasar un momento a solas con su novia, a quien seguía citando mediante mapas donde indicaba donde se encontraba. Solían ser lugares nuevos que descubría durante sus vuelos con Chimuelo, lugares de lo más hermosos e incluso, llegaron a descubrir una nueva especie de dragón.

Volaban juntos a la luz de la luna, o simplemente permanecían abrazados contemplando el cielo nocturno, aquellos momentos a solas les despejaban la mente de tantos problemas que les han causado los cazadores, y les hacían ver, especialmente a Hipo, que no importaba las dificultades que se le vinieran, mientras tuviera a Astrid apoyándolo se sentía capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

Al regresar a la orilla del dragón, trataban de ser lo más discretos posibles ante sus amigos, aunque cierta pelinegra de ojos verdes no era tan distraída como para no notar las "sutiles" miradas que se dedicaban esos dos. Y es que también era demasiada coincidencia que cada vez que iba a la orilla del dragón para reportar alguna cosa sospechosa respecto a los cazadores, nunca encontraba a ese par, y al verlos regresar, estos traían sospechosas sonrisas que no debían tener si solamente estaban vigilando por los alrededores.

-¿Por qué últimamente son Hipo y tú quienes salen a vigilar? – _cuestiona Heather mientras entrenaba junto a Astrid en el campo de tiro al blanco_

-por nada en especial – _evade con una sonrisa nerviosa al tiempo que lanzaba su hacha a uno de los blancos_ – conocemos mejor los alrededores, es todo

-Patapez dice que a veces tardan todo un día – _insinúa su amiga_

-ya sabes lo minucioso que es Hipo cuando se pone a trazar mapas – _estaba evadiendo el tema muy bien, lo admitía, pero aun así no engañaba a Heather, eran tan obvios._

Su relación dejo de ser un secreto tras que sus amigos los descubrieron besándose sobre aquel volcán donde Viggo y el ojo del dragón cayeron, así que ya no había necesidad de estarse viéndo en secreto. Podían estar observando el atardecer sin el temor de estar abrazados y que alguien los viera, o acompañarse en las rondas nocturnas tomados de las manos, incluso ya estaban más confiados en su noviazgo, sus besos eran más apasionados, claro cuando tenían un tiempo a solas ya que, aunque ya todos sabían de su relación aun les daba un poco de pena que sus amigos los vieran muy cariñosos entre ellos. Pero, aun de vez en cuando, Hipo seguía dejándole a escondidas pequeños mapas en los que le indicaba a Astrid donde encontrarlo, solía hacerlo cuando el curioso jinete encontraba algún lugar nuevo en el archipiélago o alguna nueva especie de dragón, descubrimientos que primero quería compartir con Astrid, y claro, ella a pesar de ser de las mejores guerreras y jinetes de dragón, le emocionaba ese peculiar juego con su novio, ya que siempre le tenía una que otra sorpresa.

Astrid regreso de su vuelo matutino junto a Tormenta, no había mejor forma para ella de empezar la mañana que un relajante vuelo dando maniobras al aire, le gustaba aquella inigualable adrenalina al saltar de su fiel amiga confiando plenamente en que ella la atrapara al vuelo, empezaba a comprender porque Hipo estaba tan obsesionado con perfeccionar más y más su dichoso traje de vuelo. Entró a los establos para darle a Tormenta su merecido alimento, pero entonces, encontró en el establo de su dragón, un pequeño trozo de papel amarrado con un cordón, de inmediato intuyo de quien era, así que con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro lo desenrolló ubicando inmediatamente el lugar.

-¿la cala? – _se extraño que la citara en aquel lugar, casi siempre le indicaba que fuese a encontrarlo en algún lugar nuevo_

Pero no perdió tiempo en pensar de más, tratar de comprender la mente inquieta de Hipo era una tarea casi imposible, aquel vikingo estaba lleno de sorpresas y eran una de las tantas cosas que amaba de él. Así que, subió de nuevo en Tormenta indicándole con una gran emoción que fuesen a Berk, directo a la cala. Tardo unas cuantas horas, pero finalmente aterrizo en aquel lugar tan significativo para su novio y también para ella, aunque no encontró rastro ni de Hipo ni de Chimuelo. De repente, una pequeña luz producida por algún reflejo le empezó a molestar en el ojo, pequeño circulo que empezó a moverse en dirección a un árbol, al cual se acercó, encontrando un tallado junto a su nombre que le acelero el corazón, era el símbolo vikingo de amor eterno de un hombre hacia una mujer.

-hola, Astrid – _da un claro salto de hombros al sentir a Hipo detrás de ella_

-Hipo…. – _su novio la miraba con más cariño que nunca, o eso le parecía a ella_ – esto es…. – _acaricia el tallado en el árbol_ \- ¿es enserio?

-si…. Bueno si tú quieres _– se rasca nervioso la nuca_ – claro…. No es el compromiso oficial – _y en claro gesto que se encontraba bastante inquieto, comienza a mover sus hombros en su clásico Tick que él mismo no percibía, pero Astrid si_ – pero pues…. Yo…. _– emite un sonoro suspiro_ – quisiera que hiciéramos esta promesa, y si tras seis ciclos lunares aun quieres que sigamos juntos entonces intercambiaremos los obsequios de compromiso

-Hipo….

-pero esta bien si no quieres, no pretendo presionarte de alguna manera…. Se que aun estamos lejos de…. Que…. Nos….

Paro su balbuceo debido a que los efusivos labios de Astrid se posaron celosamente en los suyos, él por supuesto correspondió gustoso aquel beso, claramente entendió que ella aceptaba el compromiso a futuro, incluso llego a sentirse muy seguro que, aun pasados los seis ciclos lunares, su cariño seguiría igual o se haría mucho más fuerte.

-supongo que entonces si quieres – _le sonríe encantadoramente a su novia y futura prometida_

-no hace falta esperar seis ciclos lunares para saber que siempre estaré a tu lado, chico dragón –

Y esperando a que no fuese ocurrir algo en la orilla del dragón al dejar al resto del equipo, deciden pasar el resto de la noche en la cala, tenían una hermosa luna llena frente a ellos y un cielo despejado, además de que acababan de hacerse una mutua promesa de hacer más fuerte su relación, aunque ambos estaban bastante tranquilos que la cumplirían, ya han pasado por mucho hasta ahora después de todo, confiaban que lograrían superar cualquier cosa siempre y cuando estuviesen juntos.

-Hipo…. – _susurra Astrid recargada en el pecho de su novio, quien, a su vez, estaba recostado en una roca_

-¿Qué pasa? – _responde en tenue voz, viendo feliz a su novia_

-¿traes tu daga contigo? – _ve como Hipo la mira con cierta duda_ – tranquilo Haddok, no pienso apuñalarte…. Solo que me falta hacer algo – _extiende su mano, Hipo coloca su daga en las manos de su novia, y esta, sin decir más, se levanta caminando al árbol donde Hipo había tallado su nombre bajo el símbolo de amor eterno de un hombre hacia una mujer._

Hipo trata de ver que era lo que estaba haciendo su novia, pero esta lo impide al estar tan cerca del árbol donde claramente se veía que estaba tallando algo. No es hasta que Astrid se aleja que Hipo puede ver que había tallado su nombre y bajo este, el símbolo vikingo de amor eterno de una mujer hacia un hombre. Conmovido, se pone de pie, y abraza a su novia por atrás recargando su mentón en su hombro, observando los nombres de ambos y los dos símbolos tallados en aquel árbol que había sido testigo años atrás del inicio de una peculiar amistad, el inicio de un amor adolescente que disfrazaban de amistad, y ahora, la promesa de un amor eterno.

(Astrid)

Desde aquella vez, ya eran muy poco frecuentes las veces que Hipo me enviaba uno de sus mapas donde me indicaba que nos encontráramos para estar un rato a solas, a veces lo hacía en nuestro aniversario o en mi cumpleaños como ahora, después de todo, ya no era necesario vernos a escondidas desde que él me entrego el collar de compromiso tras que pasaron los seis ciclos lunares y ambos concordamos que definitivamente queríamos seguir mucho más tiempo juntos. Y bueno, aquel tallado que hicimos en el árbol de la cala quedo como un hermoso recuerdo, el viaje a Berk era demasiado largo para hacerlo en barco y yo sabía que sería muy doloroso para ambos ver nuestro antiguo pueblo en ruinas, aunque Hipo me ha dicho que desea llevar un día a nuestra hija para contarle la historia de como vikingos y dragones comenzamos a convivir en armonía, todo gracias a él. Además, aquella promesa que hicimos sigue actualmente en pie, y eso me hace sentirme muy dichosa.

Finalmente llego al punto exacto que indicaba el detallado mapa de mi esposo, siempre he admirado su talento para dibujar, lo exacto que eran sus indicaciones eran asombrosos. Cada grupo de árboles, cada roca y riachuelo estaba plasmado en el mapa, por eso no me fue nada difícil seguirlo. Sin embargo, no había nadie en el lugar marcado, aunque no me preocupé, conocía a mi esposo e hija, por lo que me imaginaba que estarían escondidos en algún lugar para sorprenderme, así que me fui a sentar en una roca a esperar pacientemente, aprovechando a disfrutar de la fresca brisa y el sonido del agua de las cascadas, adoraba este nuevo Berk, aunque admitía que aún a veces me invade la nostalgia por nuestro antiguo hogar, especialmente por los dragones. Ya han pasado cinco años desde que se fueron, pero no importa cuanto tiempo más transcurra, nada me hará olvidar la sensación de volar en mi querida amiga Tormenta, constantemente me preguntaba cómo se encontraría, sé que estará bien, Chimuelo y la Furia luminosa los tendrían a salvo como los grandes reyes que son.

Una pequeña luz hace que tenga que cerrar los ojos al estar tan insistentemente sobre mí, sonreí al recordar el momento en que Hipo hizo lo mismo aquella vez que me cito en la cala. Busqué el origen de aquel reflejo, ubicándola entre unos matorrales. Me acerqué a ellos, y al moverlos salió una inquieta niña de ojos azules como los míos, pero el cabello tan castaño como el de su padre, e igual de curiosa también.

-feliz cumpleaños mami – _se lanza a mis brazos_

-gracias mi pequeña. ¿Qué traes ahí? – _le pregunto al ver el objeto con el que seguramente provocaba el reflejo de luz_

-es el regalo de papá – _me entrega una pequeña medalla, era brillante y cuidadosamente pulida. Tenia grabada con lujo de detalle el símbolo de Veguisir, que era la brújula que tallaban los vikingos en sus barcos para asegurar el regreso a casa. Normalmente solo se tallaba en la proa de los barcos, pero Hipo no era la clase de vikingo común que seguía las reglas tradicionales_ \- ¿te gustó? – _pregunta Zephyr con adorable curiosidad_ – papá estuvo trabajando hasta muy tarde para que quedara bonito…. Yo a veces le ayudaba – _dice orgullosa_

-ambos hicieron un gran trabajo cariño – _le doy un beso en la mejilla y la pongo en el suelo, parecía muy contenta -_ ¿y donde esta tu padre? – _ella solo se alza de hombros mostrando la idéntica sonrisa picara de Hipo que ponía cuando ocultaba algo, padre e hija eran como un reflejo_

Entonces observó en el reflejo del emblema la inconfundible figura de mi esposo que se iba acercando lentamente a mí, tal como solía hacerlo Chimuelo cuando quería agarrar desprevenido a su jinete. Sonreí disimuladamente guardando el emblema en mi capucha, tan solo esperando, y justo cuando lo sentí a punto de tomar mi hombro, lo tome rápidamente de la muñeca y le aplique una de mis famosas llaves para hacerlo caer de espaldas al suelo.

-necesitas ser más ingenioso para tomarme desprevenida, querido – _alardeo de brazos cruzados, viendo a mi esposo sobándose la cabeza_

-siiii…. – _festeja Zephyr –_ mamá es muy fuerte

-pudiste dejarte sorprender – _replica Hipo desde el suelo_

-no voy a dejártela tan fácil jefe – _le ofrezco mi mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, quedando con nuestras miradas puestas una en el otro_

-feliz cumpleaños M´lady – _susurra tomándome de las manos y acercándose mucho a mi rostro con esa encantadora sonrisa suya -_ ¿te gusto tu regalo? – _por respuesta, lo tomo de su mejilla sintiendo la espesa barba que ya traía y lo beso transmitiéndole todo mi amor y gratitud -_ ya veo que si…. Imagino que no has desayunado

-de echo no…. El jefe de Berk me ha tenido buscándolo – _insinuó agitando el trozo de mapa_

-papá preparo una gran canasta con comida para que desayunemos todos – _dice tomando una cesta que apenas y podía cargar por lo grande que era_

-la hermosa jefa de Berk se merece un digno festejo – _Hipo me da un beso en la mejilla, haciéndome reír un poco, su barba daba cosquillas y él lo sabía_

Hipo y Zephyr extendieron la manta para acomodar el gran festín que traían en la canasta, me preguntaba en que momento le dio tiempo de preparar todo eso, quizá se levantó a mitad de la noche para sorprenderme, ese hombre es maravilloso. Quería ayudarles a preparar aquel picnic en familia, pero nuestra pequeña hija me detuvo alegando que hoy era mi cumpleaños, así que ella y su padre se encargarían de atenderme por completo. Miré a mi esposo, este asiente mostrando una cálida sonrisa, por lo que, resignada pero feliz, me siento en medio de la manta mientras padre e hija preparaban todo.

Una vez terminamos de comer, Zephyr se fue a jugar con sus peluches de dragón que Hipo le regaló en su ultimo cumpleaños, mientras nosotros la observábamos con adoración y, seguramente, pensando en lo mismo; en todo lo que pasamos hasta llegar a este momento en nuestras vidas.

Saco el amuleto que mi esposo forjó, era toda una artesanía, aunque todavía me causaba un poco de curiosidad porque decidió poner el símbolo de Veguisir, lo conozco, sé que hay alguna historia oculta detrás de eso, pero por más que lo pensaba no se me ocurría nada.

-¿Qué tanto le vez? – _pregunta Hipo, rodeándome con sus brazos por atrás y poniendo su barbilla en mi hombro_ \- ¿no te gusto?, se que talvez hubiera sido mejor forjar la figura de una Nander pero….

-cálmate Hipo – _le digo divertida dándole un beso en la mejilla_ – me encanto, es hermoso…. Solo me preguntaba…. ¿Por qué elegiste este símbolo?

-bueno…. Se que usualmente se talla en los barcos, pero…. - _toma mis manos de tal forma que ambos sosteníamos aquella medalla –_ lo hice porque, tu siempre has sabido como encontrarme, a veces sin la necesidad de que te tracé un mapa – _sonreí enternecida, era cierto, de alguna manera siempre encontraba a Hipo a pesar de que a veces volaba a algún sitio para despejar su ajetreada cabeza, pero yo lo encontraba para hacerle ver que contaba con todo mi apoyo_

-pues claro…. Y no necesito de un mapa o de una brújula – _acuno su rostro en mis manos_ – tan solo dejo que mi corazón me guíe a ti, ya que te conoce mejor que nadie – _le doy un corto beso en los labios, no podía arriesgarme a que se volviese más apasionado con Zephyr mirándonos –_ siempre sabre encontrar el lugar donde tu me esperas

 **A diferencia de capítulos anteriores, este me quedo un poco más corto, pero espero que a los pocos que siguen en este Fandom les haya gustado. Quisiera centrarme en este fanfic pero les juro que no pueeeeedooooo. Ya sea por mis clases, mi trabajo y, especialmente, porque de la mendiga nada me da la locura de escribir de otro shipp, lo sé, soy insoportable. Y es que, ahora resulta que por alguna extraña razón me dio por escribir de los jóvenes titanes, y hablo de la serie de los 2000, no de la actual, y pues, en ella, extrañamente me dio por shipear a Raven y Aqualad. Muchos ponen a Raven y Chico bestia, pero a mí como que no me convence, siento que encajaría mejor con Aqualad. En fin, si alguien esta interesado en ese ship, pronto estaré escribiendo de ellos.**

 **Igual seguiré con esta historia, aun falta mucho del abecedario**


End file.
